


Metaphysicka

by Caseyrochelle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alchemy, Complete, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 70,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caseyrochelle/pseuds/Caseyrochelle
Summary: Hermione was researching potions. Draco was researching his family's ties to alchemy. When their research overlaps, are two stubborn heads more productive than one? Or will they let their past get in the way of the most exciting discovery either of their research has turned out to date?





	1. Chemistry, of Lack Thereof

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make money from this writing. I'm just a fan.

_June 13, 2002 London, England - Hermione's Flat_

Hermione sighed as she set aside the book she'd been pouring over for the past few hours detailing types of chemical bonds. Her notes on how the properties of the chemical reactions would affect the properties of a potion, and how said potion relied on those bonds, was tucked neatly into the pages to mark her spot. She lay down her fountain pen, which she found she liked better than a quill most days, and stood, stretching tense muscles. She really had been sitting for most of the day, which wasn't unusual when she was as immersed in research as she had been lately. She'd been so absorbed, she'd completely forgotten to eat. She checked her watch, groaning at the discovery that it was nearly three in the morning.

She trudged to the little kitchen in her flat, leaving her books and notes strewn across the table in the living room. She filled the kettle and set it on the stove for her nightly cup of tea. Chamomile with a hint of lavender; it was the only thing that could calm her nerves and prepare her for sleep. Perhaps it was the nightly ritual and the familiarity it brought that left her relaxed more than the tea itself, but regardless, it helped.

Since the end of the war, her routine had been her way of regaining her sense of control. She'd spent the past two years relearning how to be normal and how to function in a society that wasn't torn apart by a war. The first few months had been rough, that was certain.

She and Ron had hit several roadblocks in their relationship that she felt she couldn't move past. His insistence that "bloody hell, it's just snogging, Hermione," didn't change the fact that nearly every time the two were alone, Ron was all over her. Most of the time he didn't ask for permission, and that just didn't sit right with her. She finally called it off when he started trying to undress her one night without so much as a "Hi, honey" in greeting.

She'd moved in with Harry at 12 Grimmauld Place for the first month after the breakup, needing her space and time to find a place of her own. She soon found a little flat in London for a reasonable price and jumped to be out on her own. She loved spending time with Harry, but she felt she needed time to adjust to life by herself, and she wanted to give him that opportunity as well. He was to start Auror training soon and, as Ginny was only around in brief spurts due to her training with the Holyhead Harpies, she wanted to give the young couple their space.

Hermione hadn't returned to her final year at Hogwarts, but instead had taken Headmistress McGonagall's offer to sit her exams with her fellow would-be seventh years that were affected by the war. She, of course, had passed with flying colors, earning "Outstanding" on every N.E.W.T. she attempted. She'd had job offers from every major department in the Ministry for Magic since the end of the war, but she was so tired of being in the public eye. When she received an offer that would allow her to research to her heart's content, she jumped at the opportunity.

Her official title was Experimental Potioneer with St. Mungo's Research and Development department. She was largely able to dictate her own course of study, with funding from the hospital, provided her research yielded conclusive results that she would present annually to a board of her superiors. Her most recent endeavors to study Muggle chemistry and apply it in her Potions work had yielded enough interest from the board that she'd been allowed to apply for research rights at the Ministry. To her surprise, her application was accepted and she was granted clearance to the Department of Mysteries. She'd found that a bit odd, but then she'd supposed it had something to do with the way the Ministry viewed chemistry as a derivative of Alchemy, a subject which had long since been stored in those halls.

Since her clearance had been granted, which had only been a few weeks, she hadn't gathered the courage required to venture to the ninth level of the Ministry. But she could no longer stall. She'd hit a wall with her current books; there was only so far chemical bonds could take her, and she kept running into the same odd symbols in the magical books she'd procured. All her notes and research were pointing her to the library in the Department of Mysteries as her next logical step to progress her research.

Hermione was shaken from her thoughts of what lie in wait at the Ministry by the kettle's screech. She quickly fixed her tea and allowed it to steep as padded into her room to change into her night clothes. Returning moments later in soft shorts and a tank top, she took her mug in both hands and breathed in the relaxing scent. She moved back to the living room, which was cozy, despite being under decorated, and sank back into the couch, curling her feet under her. Her eye caught the front page of the Daily Prophet on the coffee table. A blonde wizard that she'd grown accustomed seeing in the papers was smiling reservedly, grey eyes aglow, while shaking the hand of Kingsley Shacklebolt. She leaned forward to pick up the paper, and settled back to read it over her tea.

"Malfoy Heir Donates Family Research to Ministry, Claims to be Compiling Compendium." Hermione's brows furrowed at the headline. Draco Malfoy compiling a compendium of magical documents? And the Ministry willingly allowing it? Something didn't add up; a lot had changed in two years, but in that time, he'd still had Ministry officials breathing down his back at even his smallest outing. She wondered at what had changed, but finally decided to put it out of her mind as best she could. She had her own research to worry about, after all.

She finished her tea with a sleepy yawn, stretching on her way to place her mug in the sink. She willed herself to put her research aside and think about her friends, her upcoming social events, things that didn't involve work or the past. This was her nightly ritual. It was her hope that, if she thought enough happy, positive thoughts before bed, her nightmares would ease. Sometimes it worked. But other times, it was all she could do to keep from screaming out in her sleep. She'd learned how to mostly repress the screaming after a year. She kept a stock of dreamless sleep potion in her bedside table, but she only took it on extreme occasions.

She lay down in bed, idly wondering when Harry would get up the courage to propose to Ginny, and started to drift off to sleep. Her last thought before falling asleep was how different the piercing grey eyes she'd seen in the Prophet had been, and wondering what had changed them.


	2. The Department of Mysteries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione's first visit to the Dept. of Mysteries since her fifth year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Since I have nothing better to do, I'll probably be pumping out chapters pretty frequently. Let me know your thoughts and opinions. Also, if you would like to Beta read, send me a pm.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor am I making money from this fic. I'm a fan.

" _You are lying, filthy Mudblood, and I know it! You have been inside my vault at Gringotts! Tell me the truth,_ tell me the truth!"

_Hermione heard herself scream. She felt the knife, hot and cold simultaneously on her skin. Her brown eyes flew across the room, seeking the sharp grey that hadn't been able to meet her own just moments before._

" _What else did you take? What else have you got? Tell me the truth or, I swear, I shall run you through with this knife!"_

_Pain. White-hot pain was all Hermione could register. She couldn't feel her tears, couldn't hear her screams. As the pain ebbed, her eyes finally met grey, and there she could have sworn it was those eyes that were being tortured._

" _What else did you take, what else? ANSWER ME!_ CRUCIO!"

She screamed, her raw voice cracking as she sat up in bed, drenched in a cold sweat. Sun was pouring in through the window, as if trying to chase away the evil she'd just witnessed. Hermione breathed hard for several minutes, her system flooded with adrenaline.

"It's not real. You're safe. She's dead. She can't hurt you." Hermione whispered to herself, using the same tactics Harry always used when waking her from nightmares, as he became accustomed to when she'd lived with him. She had to stand. Throwing the blanket back, she launched herself from the bed and began to pace. Soon, her self-reassurance turned back to work.

"Department of Mysteries. Today, it's time." she halted her pacing at the realization. She glanced at her alarm clock next to her bed. 8:46am. She was already running behind, but she realized as she headed for the bathroom, at least she'd miss the morning rush at the Ministry. She groaned inwardly at the thought of being out in the public eye again.

* * *

_June 14, 2002 London, England - Ministry of Magic_

An hour later, Hermione finally arrived at the Ministry. She'd had to shower, dress appropriately, gather her research into her bag, and eat her breakfast. She'd been starving from skipping her last meal and she made a mental note to not go so long without food again. She had Floo'd from her flat, a perk her clearance with the Ministry had granted. She'd remembered to attach her clearance card to the top of her skirt, though no one would stop Hermione Granger, one of the most recognizable faces in Wizarding London.

She made her way to the golden lift at the end of the atrium, nodding politely at the people she recognized, grinning at those she knew personally. She tucked herself into a mostly full lift, requesting the ninth level, and held on tight as the lift began to move. Witches, wizards, and memos came and went until at last, the cool voice announced her arrival at the ninth level: The Department of Mysteries.

The owl she'd received from the Ministry had given her the information she'd needed to navigate the floor; she found the library with relative ease. Hermione took in the dark shelves with a deep sigh. She hoped what she was looking for lay on these shelves. The library was darker than the one at Hogwarts that Hermione had so loved. The floors were a cool black, the shelves and tables a dark mahogany. Flameless torches adorned the walls between the rows. Hermione found a table close to the potions section and dropped her bag onto it. She'd seen a couple people, but no one she'd recognized. The library was now mostly empty from what she could see.

She took her journal from the bag, turning to her list of documents and books that she'd need to gather before setting out amongst the shelves to acquire them. She was lost in thought, roaming from the potions to the alchemy section, curious to see if there was any overlap between the two subjects, as she had wondered previously. The two sections seemingly melded into one another, and she wasn't quite sure where one began and the other ended.

She trailed her fingers lightly along the old leather-bound spines, relishing the soft, well-worn texture when a symbol that looked oddly familiar caught her eye. She pulled the thin book from the shelf to inspect it better. The same symbol was embossed on the front cover as on the spine. It bore an eerie resemblance to the symbol of the deathly hallows, but this symbol was different. The outermost shape was a circle, an equilateral triangle resting within it. Inside the triangle sat a square, its points touching the arms of the triangle while the bases lined up. Inside the square sat another circle.

There were no words on the cover to the book, so Hermione gingerly lifted the cover, revealing delicate, ages-old paper, and in what seemed to be handwriting, the words "Commentary of Metaphysicka: An Alchemic Journal". Hermione flipped through the journal, before gasping as she came upon some of the same symbols she'd seen in the advanced potions books.

"If I cross-reference these…" She trailed off, mind whirring as she studied the journal, feet already headed toward her table of their own accord. She sat the other books she'd gathered on the table and immediately lost herself in her notes and cross-referencing the symbols she'd come across in the more ancient potions books with this new source. She frowned.

"Why were the wizards using alchemic notation in their potion brewing?" She whispered to herself, jotting the question in the margin of her notebook.

"That's an excellent question, Granger." She jumped at the deep voice from behind her. She turned, chocolate brown eyes meeting grey. Draco Malfoy was leaning against the bookshelf behind her, several books in his hand and a knowing smirk on his face.

"Malfoy," She said in greeting, trying to keep her tone even. She hadn't seen the boy, man now, in person since the trials and she wasn't quite sure how to act around him. "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious, Granger?" he raised an eyebrow at her, then lifted the books in his hand. "Research, same as you. You really need to work on your deductive reasoning if it took you that long to figure out." His voice didn't hold any of the malice it had at Hogwarts, and she almost swore she saw the corner of his mouth turn up at that jab.

"Oh." Hermione said weakly, then let her shoulders sag. "Perhaps I'm just overworked." He nodded in agreement.

"So I see you've found the work of my ancestor, Granger." He tilted his head towards the book in front of her.

"Your - wait," She marked her spot with a bit of parchment and flipped to the front page. She wasn't sure how she'd missed it before. There, under the title, the name Armand Malfoy. She was dumbstruck. Was this part of the donated materials his family had gifted the Ministry?

"If you're quite done gawking at the name of my forefather, would you mind handing over the book?" Draco asked, pushing himself away from the bookshelf.

"But- I'm using it to cross-reference my research. There are so many alchemic symbols used in ancient potion-making that could have practical uses in beginning to integrate more modern sciences into the field." Hermione said, looking back to the journal and lightly tracing one of the symbols. Draco's eyebrows knit together.

"You may have a point, Granger." He allowed, crossing to the other side of the table and depositing himself gracefully into the chair. Hermione, for the first time, noticed the other books Draco had been carrying. Nearly all of them were research notes on alchemy and several of them bore his family name or crest.

"The Malfoy family of the 11th century was known for its loyalty to King William I," Draco started slowly. "Armand was his court wizard, much in the same was as Merlin was for King Arthur. It was under instruction from the king that Armand began his research into alchemy. It wasn't unheard of that he would speak to Muggle philosophers for input on his craft. He even wrote that," Draco nodded toward the journal,"a commentary on the Muggle Aristotle's work, _Metaphysics._ Well, Aristotle was a squib, but even still. Armand's commentary expands upon the philosophy and connects the broad ideas of the universe with concrete laws of alchemy and, by extension, potions. Scholars for centuries have been drawing those line and connecting alchemy and potions." Draco finished.

"That's so odd!" Hermione exclaimed, pulling out her notes and looking for the proper passage. "In Muggle culture, scientists and philosophers have been drawing the same conclusions about the link between modern-day chemistry and alchemy. Though most Muggle authorities on alchemy have been unable to produce a philosopher's stone." Her eyes shot up to meet Draco's. "Do you know why that is?" She set her pen against the paper, ready to record any notes.

"Because they lack magic." He said simply, "And before you round on me about being a blood supremacist, let me explain. The Philosopher's Stone and the Elixir of Life which it creates is essentially an extremely complex transfiguration, or, more accurately _transmutation_ potion. Only one man ever truly figured out how to brew it correctly, and, if done wrong, the results were often deadly. Muggle alchemy was little more than discovering the natural axioms which exist in the world, which was only theoretical until proven. It truly was the bases of modern chemistry. But they lacked the magic needed to apply that knowledge to any kind of real work towards the stone."

Hermione took note furiously, jotting down connections and questions she had, her mind spinning.

"So then why has no witch or wizard connected the three subjects and applied their knowledge before?" Hermione wondered aloud, brows furrowed. "Or have they?"

"One wizard did, but his research is a highly guarded secret and no one has had access to an unredacted version in centuries." Draco sighed.

"Wait. Flamel?" Hermione's eyebrows shot up. Draco smirked and nodded.

"Precisely. So you see my conundrum. There was rumor of later Malfoys working with Flamel, even researching together, but I've yet to find documentation to substantiate the claim. I'm hoping the works of Armand, the first of the British Malfoy line, will be able to shed some light. So far, all I've been able to find have been odd symbols and calculations beyond my comprehension."

"I know the feeling." Hermione grumbled. "If you want, I could take a look at the symbols, cross-reference them with my own?" She didn't know if it was his willingness to unveil the history of his family that made her offer her notes and assistance, or if it was the way his grey eyes found hers without wavering over their research.

"I- don't have them with me," Draco looked away. She thought she could see a light tinge of a blush on his cheeks. Odd. "I- What if I owl you to arrange a meeting time? We can cross-reference all our material then, and we might actually get somewhere." He sighed, sounding exhausted.

"Yeah, we can do that." Hermione agreed. For some reason, her stomach tightened as her eyes met Draco's again. There was a thirst for knowledge she most certainly could relate to behind those eyes. But what caught her attention was the spark that flickered feebly in his grey irises. It had been years since she'd seen that spark. The last time she'd seen it had been in Potions class during their fifth year. That spark had all but faded from the boy as he grew into a man, and she'd only noticed while she had been writhing on his ballroom floor, at the mercy of his deranged aunt. He'd changed a lot since that day. He'd filled out, looking healthier than the gaunt boy he'd been. Color returned to his cheeks and she was reminded of the pink-cheeked first year he had been what seemed like a lifetime ago. His pale blonde hair was shoulder length, tied back at the nape of his neck. She wondered at what brought the spark in his eyes back now.

"Granger?" His voice shook her from her head.

"Yes?" She said softly, feeling a bit absent.

"I said, you should keep that journal for now. I've read it through and have my notes, we'll compare when we meet." he smirked at her absent look, shaking his head. "Honestly, Granger, you should really start taking better care of yourself. Dozing off mid-conversation does not a good researcher make."

"Had a rough night. Maybe I'll call it an early day and try and catch up on some sleep." She said, closing her books and piling them neatly in her magically extended bag. She pulled her wand from the bag and sent the books she didn't need back to their shelves with a quick flick.

He watched her carefully. She, too, looked different from the last time they'd met. Her hair wasn't as untameable, it actually hung rather limply around her face. He could make out the dark circles under her eyes, though he could see she'd tried to Disillusion them, and she was rather thin, looking like she hadn't had a proper meal in ages. She was painfully aware of his gaze on her as she finished packing her things and stood to leave.

"I'll be in touch," Draco said, standing and offering her his hand. A tense moment passed, Hermione a tad shocked at the offered hand. She finally took it, returning his firm pressure and meeting his eye once more.

"I'll be waiting." She let herself smile a bit at the prospect of having a research partner before releasing his hand and leaving the library and ultimately, the Ministry, for the comfort of her own flat.


	3. Alcohol is a Solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is reunited with an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another chapter up! Whew. Hope there aren't too many mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I profit from this fanfic. I'm a fan.

_June 14, 2002 London, England - Draco's Flat_

Draco sat his bag down heavily on the cherry wood coffee table in the sitting room of his flat. He sighed deeply, dropping into the cozy leather armchair and drawing his wand from his boot, where he usually kept it while out. He lazily flicked his wand toward the kitchen, wordlessly preparing his tea. He needed a pick-me-up something awful. He hoped the tea would do, as he knew that if he opened the liquor cabinet that sat in the dining room, it likely wouldn't close until the next morning, or until he passed out, whichever came first. No, he needed his wits about him.

He heard a soft tapping at the window and, upon looking up, saw his eagle owl, Lyra, standing on the ledge with a letter tied to her leg. Draco rose and crossed to the window to let his tired-looking friend in. He winced slightly as the eagle owl perched herself atop Draco's shoulder, preening her feathers before sticking out her leg to let him take the letter, then hopping onto the table under the window where Draco kept her treats. He glanced at the Ministry seal on the envelope, stroking Lyra's feathers affectionately before breaking the seal and reading the letter.

He cursed loudly, scaring the bird and causing her to glare at him with her bright orange eyes, her feathers ruffled. The Ministry hadn't needed to fund Draco's search through his family records; Draco had all the funding he needed. He did, however, require Ministry approval and cooperation in order to get access to the more ancient Malfoy documents. Most of the Malfoy estate had been seized after the fall of Voldemort, a large portion of the money claimed going to reparations to pay for the damages. In the seizures, though, the Ministry had acquired a fair bit of family historical documents, research notes, and manuscripts that had been hidden away in the Malfoy library for centuries.

And so, with what few bargaining chips he had left, Draco offered the Ministry a vast collection of first edition novels, rarer than rare, with the stipulation that he regain access to his ancestral documentation. The Ministry was more than happy to take his donation, but the letter he'd just received informed him that he was not able to view the documents alone, as he wished. He was to be accompanied at all times by a Ministry official.

He scrubbed a hand over his face. How was he supposed to get _anything_ done with a Ministry dog breathing down his neck and questioning his every move? He grunted and tossed the letter onto the table beneath the window, turning to move into the kitchen, where his tea was nearly cold. He drew his wand and warmed it magically, before moving to the liquor cabinet and removing a decanter of firewhiskey. He added a splash to his tea before stoppering the container and returning it to the cabinet. He took his spiked tea back to the sitting room and took a long sip of the warming drink. He relaxed slightly, sinking back into the chair. He took a deep breath and another sip of his tea before choking at the sound of a loud knock on the front door to his flat. He gathered himself up and, after clearing his throat, answered the door. Draco blinked. In his doorway stood a wizard he hadn't seen in a little over two years.

"Oi, are you just going to stand there or are you going to invite me in, mate?" Blaise Zabini asked, crossing his arms over his chest indignantly.

"Sorry, come in," Draco muttered, moving aside for the darker man. Blaise swept passed him, robes fluttering around his shins as he looked around the neat flat.

"I have to say, I didn't peg you for the quaint and cozy type, Draco." Blaise smirked, turning back to his friend as Draco shut the door.

"Honestly, neither did I," Draco said, rubbing the back of his neck absently. "I couldn't stay in the Manor after all that happened there. I had to create my own space. This was the product of that I guess." Draco shrugged, gesturing to his sitting room. Blaise nodded knowingly. He'd heard all the stories of the atrocities that had taken place in Malfoy Manor. It wasn't hard to understand why he'd left.

"So, mate, I hear you're working on a new project. Can't keep your face out of the papers hardly at all, can you?" Blaise quipped, settling himself on the couch. Settling back into his armchair, Draco relaxed at the easy nature of Blaise. They hadn't talked in years, yet they picked right back up where their friendship had left off. Blaise had been one of the only true friends Draco had in school. He wasn't interested in Draco's blood status, he wasn't concerned with his position as a Death Eater. He merely liked Draco and Draco returned the sentiment. He had been grateful for the companionship in his last few years at Hogwarts.

"Yeah, s'pose I can't, can I?" Draco smirked, eying the dark wizard. "Yeah, there's a new project. What has you so interested?" Draco knew his friend wouldn't ask about this sort of project of his if he didn't have some sort of input. He guessed this was the reason for his sudden reappearance in his life.

" _I_ happen to _care_ about my friends and their endeavors." Blaise said, his grin giving him away.

"Oh, sod off, Zabini, what're you on about?" Draco smiled, leaning forward, elbows on his knees. Blaise withdrew from his robes a folded piece of parchment. He went to hand it to Draco, but stopped midway.

"The Ministry need not know about this documentation, Draco. It was obtained in a most- er, unconventional manner and let's just say they wouldn't take kindly to it turning up in your possession, regardless of whose family name resides at the top." Draco nodded and took the parchment, scanning the shorthand on the paper.

"But," Draco's brows furrowed, "I don't understand, Blaise. This doesn't make any sense." He looked to the other man, who just smiled at him and leaned over to point out a symbol on the bottom left corner of the parchment.

"That's what you're looking for." Blaise said. "I came across this parchment in the underground market. Saw your family name and knew there had to be a story. Bought it for twenty galleons. And then I got to thinking, what makes this sheet of parchment so valuable? It's just a load of shorthand! But that's not the important part. This parchment is the final in a set. I researched the symbol in the corner. It's the sign of the philosopher's stone. And what's the one thing alchemists are known for, Draco?" Blaise asked, eyes alight.

"Encrypting their notes! Salazar, he's hidden his notes separately! There must be more to this. I'll have to look into it! Blaise, you're bloody brilliant." Draco leapt to his feet, taking the parchment and pacing, trying in earnest to decipher the shorthand of Armand Malfoy. Blaise chuckled at the sight of the excited blonde.

"I'll leave you to your research, Draco. Just thought I'd give you a little push in the right direction. I'll come back round when you're in a more hospitable temperament." Blaise chuckled lowly.

"Thank you, Blaise." Draco said sincerely, clapping the other man on the back and meeting his eye. "If you ever need something, you need only let me know. As I'm sure you were counting on." Draco let out a half grin at the nod Blaise wore.

"But of course, dear Draco. I'll collect this debt in due time," The mischievous twinkle in his eye made Draco weary, but alas it couldn't be helped. He showed the young man to the door before grabbing his bag and heading to his study to continue to scour the parchment, his tea long forgotten.

* * *

_June 21, 2002 London, England -The Leaky Cauldron_

It had been a week to the day since Blaise had surprised Draco with the document from Armand Malfoy, and he was no closer to figuring out the shorthand than when he began. He'd tried everything from spellwork to cross-referencing known alchemical symbols and their abbreviated names. While that had yielded some results, it all seemed jumbled, like the sentences were fragmented. Draco was at his wit's end and Blaise, knowing how his friend handled stress, had forced him out of his flat for the evening, insisting he rest his brain before it imploded.

Draco had to agree, getting out of his flat was probably for the best. He hadn't returned to the Ministry library in the Department of Mysteries since he received the letter about having to be escorted. It seemed like too much of a hassle for him to bother. He had most of what he needed in his study, anyhow.

"What you need, Draco, is a lady." Blaise said, poking Draco's chest with the hand that didn't hold his tumbler of firewhiskey. Blaise had already put away four glasses, so his speech was a light slurred and his eyes unfocused. Draco chuckled at the slightly, brushing the man's hand from his chest.

"That so?" Draco said, looking around mockingly. " And where, may I ask, is your bird, Zabini?" Draco, crossing his arms with a smug look as Blaise faltered for half a second.

"Allow me to revise my previous statement. We need get ourselves some ladies, wouldn't you agree?" Blaise waggled his eyebrows ridiculously.

"Blaise, I'm not sure about you, but this isn't exactly the type of place I'd expect the future Mrs. Malfoy to frequent." Draco sighed, then downed the last of his Firewhiskey. "Besides, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have the nards to talk to a pretty girl any more. It's been years, mate. Well, mostly." Draco trailed off, not particularly interested in telling his best mate about seeing Granger at the library recently.

"Come off it, Draco. You were the idol of half of Slytherin house, boys and girls alike, if I may add. Surely you've thought of settling down with someone from those days?" Blaise was swaying on his barstool, looking as though a gentle breeze may topple him.

"Most of them were only concerned with my blood status, and the rest were only interested in my looks." Draco sulked, looking away. As he turned away, he saw Blaise move to put a hand on his shoulder and turned back in time to see his mate hit the floor.

"Blimey! Alright, Zabini, up you get. We'd best get you home before you do any more damage to the poor floor." Draco pulled Blaise up, supporting the taller man as he pulled a few galleons and placed them on the bar to cover their drinks. He then waved to Hannah Abbott, the new innkeeper since Tom's retirement, and helped his drunk friend to the apparition point. Not trusting himself, as Draco was also fairly inebriated, Draco apparated them back to his flat.

He deposited Blaise on the couch, and padded to the kitchen to fetch two glasses of water. The first he left next to his best mate, who was babbling nonsensically. The second, he downed himself, hoping to Salazar he didn't get a hangover in the morning. He only had enough Pepper-Up Potion for one of them and Blaise was obviously going to be worse for the wear.

"Drink your water, Blaise. And do try to not ruin my couch with vomit." Draco said, before heading to his bedroom and climbing into his bed. He let the fuzzy feeling in his head take over then and allowed himself to enjoy his buzz. It finally lulled him to sleep right after he heard the soft snores of Blaise from the sitting room.


	4. Problem with the Post

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harrry Potter, and I don't make money from this story. Just a fan.

_June 22, 2002 London, England - Draco's Flat_

Draco awoke with a light pounding in his head to the sound of the shower running. He quickly reran the events of the previous night, and groaned as he realized Blaise must be taking a shower. _Well, at least he's functional,_ Draco thought. He threw back the blankets and padded out into the living room to inspect the damage. The empty glass from the night before stood on the coffee table, but otherwise there was no evidence Blaise had even been there the night before, other than the rumpled couch cushions. Draco's stomach rumbled, prompting him to move to the kitchen to see what he had; he was sure Blaise would be hungry, as well. Merlin knew he'd eaten his fill during their time at Hogwarts.

Draco grabbed the carton of eggs, ham, and cheese from the fridge and set about making a couple omelettes for himself and his guest. He hadn't had to cook before moving out on his own, and his first couple endeavors had been a nightmare. He'd stuck to take away for the first several months, but after a while it began to wear on him. He now knew how to make simple things, and stuck close to the recipe for everything else. While his omelette was frying, Draco prepared some toast and readied two plates. He'd heard the shower cut off a few minutes before, and smiled as he saw Blaise pop his head into the small kitchen.

"Morning, sunshine." Draco said as he maneuvered the omelette onto the nearest plate.

"What's all this then?" Blaise looked at Draco like he'd grown an extra head. "When did you become a house elf, Malfoy?" Blaise smirked, but accepted the plate of food Draco shoved into his chest.

"Necessity, Zabini, I'm sure you're familiar with the concept, yeah? Got sick of take away and being helpless, so I learned. Might do you some good to pick up a marketable skill." Draco taunted, buttering his toast before sliding his omelette onto the second plate. He pulled out his wand and summoned two glasses and a jug of pumpkin juice from the fridge and followed them into the dining room, where he and Blaise tucked into the meal.

"Draco, I daresay, these eggs are better than _my_ house elf's." Blaise said between bites.

"That's probably the hangover talking." Draco smirked. Protein was always a sure-fire hangover cure. Blaise allowed that, and the conversation lulled again. That is, until Blaise pulled a letter from the waistband of his pants and laid it in front of Draco.

"So when were you gonna tell me about this, mate?" Blaise eyed the space between Draco and the letter accusingly.

"Tell you about what?" Draco took the letter and instantly paled. "Since when do you intercept my mail, Zabini?" Draco turned on him.

"I asked first, Draco. Why didn't tell me you were talking to her? I could have given you advice long ago!" Blaise said, frowning at the blonde.

"Firstly, I'm not 'talking' to her in the way you obviously think I am, Blaise." Draco said, taking Hermione's letter and moving it away from the man who seemed like he'd give anything to tear it open then and there. "Secondly, even if I was, why would tell a nosy git like you?" Draco sneered, only a little ticked the man was taking so much interest in his love life, or lack of one, as the case may be.

"So then why _is_ she owling you, Draco?" Blaise raised his eyebrows expectantly at him. Draco groaned.

"Probably because I've neglected to owl _her_ about getting together to compare research notes." he said honestly, mentally kicking himself. He'd been so caught up with the new document, he'd completely forgotten to write her and arrange things. Blaise's eyebrows shot even higher.

"Wait. You were going to arrange a research session with Granger? Mudblood Granger?" Blaise questioned, but Draco tensed, recalling the screams of the girl on his ballroom floor.

"Don't call her that." Draco growled. His eyes darkened as he clenched his fist under the table. Blaise was visibly taken aback. He hadn't known Draco had witnessed anything that could have changed his relationship with his school rival. Blaise took a new approach.

"Listen, Draco, if you need to talk about it-" Blaise left the invitation open, knowing that both of them knew what offer was on the table. Draco sighed.

"She was tortured by my Aunt Bella right in front of me. She looked to me for help, she looked into my eyes and pleaded with me to stop her pain and I couldn't. They would have killed me for such a display of weakness. I dream about it to this day." Draco confessed. He'd never told anyone about the way she'd begged him. It felt strange to confess how much he hated himself for not being able to help her.

"I hurt her by not helping. I could have -"

"What? You could have what, Draco? Hexed Bellatrix? Taken out a room full of Death Eaters, your own aunt and _father_ , among them, to save a girl you hated most of your life?" Blaise spat, and Draco felt the truth in his words. There was nothing he could have done that would make sense. Even now, nothing he was doing made sense. Why the sudden compassion for her? Why the sudden interest in her research? If Draco was honest with himself, he knew the answer to that one: she was a means to an end. Another source to site in his bibliography. But, that moment in the library, when they had been sharing their knowledge, he'd felt a sort of camaraderie with her.

"I've got to figure this out." Draco whispered, staring at his hands in his lap. "My head's all messed up, and I haven't the faintest idea why."

Blaise stood and clapped Draco on the shoulder. "If you need me, mate, I'm only an owl away." He nodded to him before taking his leave, and Draco sunk lower in his chair, eyeing the letter warily. He grabbed it and pushed himself to his feet, resigning himself to his fate, whatever that may be.

He padded to his study and sank down at his desk before carefully opening the letter.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_Hope this letter finds you well. I'm writing for a couple of reasons. The first, of course, is because I haven't received a letter from you yet to schedule a meeting time. My research is piling up, and I could really use another head to bounce ideas off._

_The second reason, though, is because I found a rather unique bit of loose parchment within an old tome in the library at the Ministry. I wouldn't think anything of if it didn't have Armand Malfoy's initials on the bottom corner beside a triangle inside a circle. I don't know if you have any more knowledge about this than I, but I figured at the very least I should make you aware of it._

_I hope to hear from you soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione Granger_

Draco's mind whirred faster than he could comprehend. Could the parchment Granger had found be part of Armand's hidden notes? He'd only know for sure once he saw the document. And perhaps the two of them together would be able to decipher the maddening shorthand his great-grandfather prefer to encrypt his notes with. Draco grabbed a quill and unstoppered his ink, reaching for a sheet of parchment.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_Thank you for writing, I'd found myself caught up with a rather stubborn document that seems to be written in shorthand that seems to be similar to the one you described, as well. We'll have to add comparing notes over these documents to the schedule._

_As for a lining up a time to compare our notes, I am available any weekday, from 10 am until I can't hold my eyes open any longer. If it pleases you to choose a date, time, and location, I'd being perfectly willing to oblige._

_Awaiting your reply,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Draco carefully folded his letter, sealing it with his Slytherin green wax and the Malfoy crest. He took the letter into the sitting room, where Lyra had her cage in the corner next to the bay window. He stroked her feathers gently, then tied the letter to her right leg carefully.

"Hermione Granger, Lyra. And wait for a response, she'll likely write back quickly." He whispered to the bird. She nipped at his finger affectionately before hopping up onto the window sill and leaping into the air.

To Draco's surprise, Lyra returned twenty minutes later. As he untied the note attached to her leg, his heart sped. He opened it to find Hermione's neat handwriting.

_Tuesday, June 25. Meet at the Leaky, we'll come back to my flat after._

Draco felt his stomach tighten and scolded himself internally. This was certainly not a date. This was a business matter. _She's a means to an end, Draco. Remember that._ But the more he scolded himself, the more butterflies seemed to gather in his gut.


	5. The Summation of Two Parts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Hermione finally get that study session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own HP, I don't make money from this. I'm a fan.

_June 25, 2002 London, England - The Leaky Cauldron_

Draco fidgeted in way most unbecoming of a Malfoy while waiting on Hermione. He sat at a little table, facing the door, and though he'd ordered a butterbeer to calm his inexplicable nerves, his heart still jumped every time he heard the bell above the door. He wasn't sure why the spurt of nervousness hit him then; he'd talked to her just fine in the library. But that'd been behind closed doors, out of the public eye. Away from expectations. He sighed, realizing there would always be expectations of him based on actions that were forced upon him. He broke from his reverie as he heard the bell above the door ring, and this time, the girl he'd been waiting for swept in, looking around and smiling when her eyes landed on him. Draco stood, as he would for any business contact, and extended his hand in greeting as she drew close.

"Malfoy, good to see you're well," Hermione said, her bright tone such a stark contrast to the way it used to sound when directed to toward him, and that fact alone gave him butterflies.

"Likewise, Granger," He shook her hand firmly, but quickly.

"I hope it's okay if we don't stay here long, Malfoy. I'm rather anxious to get to work, and I have dinner waiting at home -more than enough for two, if you'd like to eat with me?" Hermione looked worried, a nearly scared expression crossing her facing, as if he might slap her at the suggestion. But, then, he supposed that, a few years ago, he might have.

"That sounds wonderful. I was worried for a moment I'd get stuck with cold take away for dinner. Again." Draco half-grinned, trying to put the girl at ease and feeling a flutter in his heart when she smiled back at him, clearly relieved. Draco pulled out a galleon, more than enough to cover his butterbeer, but he didn't mind. He motioned for Hermione to stay for a moment and walked up to the bar, handing Hannah Abbott the galleon and telling her to keep the change. He returned to a wild-eyed Hermione.

"Are you always so generous here?" She gasped, a half- chuckle escaping her lips. He smirked, a twinkle in her eye.

"Let's just say, she had a rough weekend and it was partially my fault. Just doing what I can to make it up to her." Draco smiled. "Shall we?" he waved toward the door.

"Absolutely," She agreed, "Hope you don't mind a short walk though. It's not really worth the effort to Apparate when I only live two blocks down."

"You live so close? Did you move with access to the Ministry in mind?" Draco asked.

"Yes and no. The biggest deciding factor was my break up with Ron, and then after that, price played a moderate role." she said, avoiding his eye. He wasn't sure if she was scared about him commenting about Weasley, or about the quality of her flat.

"What caused the break up, if you don't mind my asking?" Draco inquired, following her lead and staring at the sidewalk in front of him, hands shoved into the pockets of his trousers.

"Ronald is a pig who only thinks about sex and has no respect for personal boundaries." Hermione huffed indignantly. Draco couldn't help it, he snorted.

"I could have told you that in sixth year," He sniggered, tossing a knowing look her way.

"Well, I thought it had just been a phase, that he'd grow out of it. But when he didn't grow out of it, and instead seemed to be growing _into_ it, I knew I couldn't be with him. I stayed with Harry for a month or two, but I felt like I was intruding on him and Ginny, so I just-"

"Left. I understand. I'm living in town now, too. Couldn't handle living in the Manor. I just needed my own space." Draco sighed. He hadn't realized how similar the two were when it came to personal space. Hermione nodded, knowing not to prod a sensitive subject like that. Luckily, they were spared further painful conversation by arriving at Hermione's flat. She showed Draco in, and he looked around at the cozy, but rather bare space appreciatively.

"I like your decorating sense. Could use a tad more color though." He looked at the table in the center of the living room, covered with Hermione's research notes. He smirked, knowing that sort of mess all too well.

"So, dinner first, after, or while we work?" Hermione asked, eyeing the papers on the table with a look akin to longing.

"While we work," Draco said, already pulling up on of the chairs to the table and pulling out the stack of parchment and books he'd needed to cross-reference his work.

"Perfect," Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. "Hope you like chicken and rice. I'll be back in just a sec." She darted out of the room, and, true to her word, before Draco could even clear a space for his own stack of notes, she'd returned, handing him a steaming bowl of chicken and rice. He gladly took the bowl, taking a few bites before jumping into the research.

"So about this paper you found?" Draco inquired.

"Ah, yes," Hermione sat down her bowl and shuffled through her stacks of parchment, clearly having a system of some sort. She handed him the parchment, which he laid next to the one Blaise had acquired.

"So, Granger, what do you make of this?" he asked her, pointing at both of the symbols in the bottom corner, next to a neatly scrawled AM. Her brows furrowed.

"They seem to be the same symbol, but it's as if someone stopped drawing on part way through. Perhaps it's an ordering system?" She said.

"That's my thoughts as well. Armand was an alchemist, and as such, he tended to heavily encrypt and hide his research from prying eyes. Hence the notation and shorthand. But I do recognize some of these symbols." Draco pointed to one line in particular.

▽ >∑△

"The symbol at the end there, it's the symbol for arsenic. Actually, the one at the beginning is, too, it's just flipped upside down. Odd, I didn't think alchemists notated that way."

"Typically they don't," Hermione stated, tilting her head to see the equation. "But he could have meant it in the same way placing a number over one creates an inverse. I think it's meant to be the opposite of arsenic. And if that holds true, what if the other symbols are meant to be read as an equation as well?"

"Yes, that would make sense. But what does it come out to mean?" Draco furrowed his brow.

"If it's meant to be read like a chemical or scientific equation, that would make the second symbol represent "greater than". And sigma, in physics, is usually representative of a summation. So this equation should read 'the reverse of Arsenic is greater than the summation of arsenic'. That doesn't make much sense." She frowned, chewing at her lower lip slightly. Then it hit Draco.

"Wait. What is arsenic? And furthermore, what type of thing is its opposite?" Draco said, hoping Hermione would catch his meaning.

"Arsenic is a - a poison. That's it! The opposite of a poison is an antidote! The equation should read 'an _antidote_ is greater than the summation of all poisons'! It's Golpalott's Third Law!" She exclaimed.

"I've never seen a wizarding law notated like this before." Draco wondered. "But if this is a wizarding law, what's to say the whole of Armand's research wasn't about wizarding law?" Hermione gasped, digging through her notes.

"In that book, Commentary on Metaphysicka, Armand stated that there was one muggle universal law that lined up perfectly with a wizarding law!" She shuffled through her parchment, looking for the page she'd noted the information.

"Here it is. The First Fundamental Law of Magic states, 'Tamper with the deepest mysteries - the source of life, the essence of self - only if prepared for consequences of the most extreme and dangerous kind.'. In comparison, the Law of Polarity states that everything has an opposite, and that opposite is equal."

"Pair that with Newton's Third Law, and that's pretty much verbatim the First Fundamental Law, isn't it?" Draco said, mind whirring. "So what is the next step from here? How are we going to find the other parts to this text and what is the practical application of this knowledge?" Hermione picked up her previously forgotten bowl and ate for a few minutes with thinking.

"Do you know what kind of book I found that page in, Draco?" She asked slowly, still connecting the ideas herself. "It was a potions book, written by a Malfoy, no doubt, as it bore your crest upon the spine. And the equation encrypted on the page was for a Law of Potions. So, maybe we should look at other fundamental magical laws, specifically in texts written by your ancestors, or at least that had been stored in the same general proximity."

"Storing them with the same basic subject matter would make sense. No one would connect all the pieces that way unless they were intentionally trying to." Draco said. " We should probably look into the books on transmutation and transfiguration. I'm sure Armand would have gotten a kick out of including the Law of Equivalent Exchange in his research." Hermione nodded, grabbing a pen and her journal to list off the subjects they would have to look into.

"Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration would be a good contender as well," Hermione noted. "And I think we should see if Armand, or any other Malfoy has written anything concerning the other six of the 7 Universal Laws. They tend to carry over into the wizarding world, so they may have notations similar to this one."

Draco finally put down the parchment and picked the bowl of chicken and rice back up; they had a plan of action. This was more than he'd had to go on in weeks. She'd pointed him in a direction, and he finally knew what to look for, instead of waiting for leads to fall into his lap.

"We could be at this a while, Hermione. The Malfoy libraries weren't exactly small, and even if we do find all the sections of Armand's notes, translating and interpreting them correctly could take weeks." He looked up at her over his chicken.

"Well, I'll have to inform my supervisor. This fits into my current research, so it's not like I'll be skiving off on some adventure like I was with Harry and Ron in school. And I already have the credentials for unrestricted access to the Department of Mysteries library. I see no reason why we'd have any roadblocks to finding our answers." Draco groaned.

"I do. The Ministry owled me a few weeks ago. I'm not to be allowed unsupervised in the Department of Mysteries library. Bollocks, if you ask me. The only books I'm interested bloody belong to me!" Draco groaned, setting his empty bowl to the side and leaning back in the chair.

"Hm. Let me owl Kingsley. I'm sure I can work something out." Hermione said, a twinkle in her eye. Draco chuckled lowly. He'd never really seen this mischievous side of Hermione. And when did he start to think of her as Hermione, and not Granger?

"Draco?" Hermione asked softly, her slightly furrowed brows telling him she'd called his name at least once before.

"Sorry, what?" Draco said, shaking his head to clear it.

"Would you like a cuppa? I was just about to put the kettle on." She smiled reassuringly.

"I'd love one, thank you." he smiled back at her, and, as she stood to put the kettle on, he grabbed the two empty bowls and followed her to the kitchen.

"Oh, you don't have to do that! You're a guest." Hermione said, moving to take the bowls from him. Draco's speed from years training as a Seeker didn't fail him though and he easily spun away from him.

"You cooked dinner, offered your house for our research session, and are in the process of helping me unravel with what very well might be my life's work. The least I can do is wash a few dishes." He said, his voice dropping lower than usual as he looked her in the eye. She chewed her lower lip, seemingly conflicted, before conceding, a light blush dusting her cheeks as she turned to hide her shy smile. Draco's heart fluttered, a half smile turning up at the corner of his mouth.

Draco washed the bowls, and even the two pans that Hermione had used in preparing the meal. He rested against the counter when he was done, watching Hermione prepare his tea.

"Two sugars," Draco murmured. Hermione grinned.

"You too, huh?" she giggled.

"I like sweet things." He shrugged, his grey eyes meeting brown again for a tense moment, before they both turned away, blushing. She handed him his tea and they stood leaning against the counter. And for the first time since the end of the war, Draco could say he was comfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I actually do have a variation of the equation written down. The way it's written via computer doesn't give you a feel for exactly how the equation looks, but I came as close as could given the medium.


	6. The Importance of Owls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione struggles with correspondence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I make nothing from writing this. I'm a fan.

_June 26, 2002 London, England - Hermione's Flat_

Hermione awoke the next morning feeling truly refreshed for the on of the first times since she'd left Grimmauld Place. She had still had nightmares, but the grey eyes in the background were different this time. She knew they weren't the hard, cold eyes that had looked upon her as filth her entire life. And, if she looked closely, despite her pain, she could see the spark. And that spark gave her hope.

She wasn't sure what was going on between her and Draco, but as they both seemed content to let it flow naturally, she didn't put much thought into it. Being near him like she had been yesterday felt right. She didn't know why, or how, but in her mind, his presence was similar to Harry's. He bounced his ideas off her readily, and he was sharp enough to keep up with her, even supplying answers she'd yet to figure out. And, probably her favorite part of him, and the part that made him most like Harry, was he knew how to maintain a comfortable silence.

The night before, they had drank their tea together, enjoying one another's presence, but neither had uttered a word. She'd caught him drifting in his own world a couple times, and when he noticed her soft smile, he'd returned it.

If someone had told Hermione Granger in her third year at Hogwarts that one day she'd be having tea with Draco Malfoy in the kitchen of her tiny flat, she would have had them admitted to St. Mungo's to be checked for brain damage. And yet, she'd not only enjoyed herself engaging with another competent mind about her work, but she was fairly certain that he'd been flirting with her. And she had _flirted back._ She felt as if the world was going mad.

She pulled herself out of bed and padded to the living room, where she noticed, immediately, a feeling of being watched. Looking to the window, she saw the beautiful eagle owl that belonged to Draco. Apparently, he was an early riser. She moved to the window, opening it so the bird could hop through and rest on the other side, her leg stuck out for Hermione to untie the large letter. She'd asked Draco to owl her the list of books he'd gathered in the Malfoy Compendium thus far, so that she could start her hunt for Armand's research notes. She'd also agreed to owl him as soon as she'd convinced Kingsley to allow him into the library with her.

Hermione decided she'd better eat a quick breakfast before opening the letter, knowing she'd be busy for most of the day with correspondences. She'd have to go to the Ministry to talk to Kingsley, as she didn't have an owl of her own to send to him. She also knew her charm would work on him better in person.

Hermione ate a quick breakfast of granola, yogurt, and a small bowl of fruit, then washed up. She settled herself down at the small kitchen table to read and reply to Draco's letter, as well as to jot down a quick list of books to check out at the library, since she had to go to the Ministry anyway.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Attached is the first few pages of the Malfoy Compendium thus far. It reads from oldest to newest, beginning with the works of Armand Malfoy, which is where our search should start. This list only dates to Armand's date of death, since it is his notes we are interested in. I'll begin a list today of titles of first editions gifted to Armand Malfoy and the family, up until his death date. I'll begin looking into some of the Charms books when I can get to the library, and I'd suggest you start by looking into transfiguration texts. Let me know if you find anything._

_Happy hunting,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Hermione wore a small smile as she sat down the letter and turned her attention to the three-page list of publications spanning about 90 years. Wizards lived longer than humans, Hermione recalled. She scanned the list, copying the names of books and journals that were about transfiguration onto a blank page in her journal so that she could find them easily later. Once that was done, she pulled out a sheet of parchment and wrote a short reply to Draco before sending it with Lyra back to her master.

_Dear Draco,_

_Thanks for the list of works to check. I'm headed to the Ministry to talk to Kingsley today, so I'll stop by the library and check a few of the titles. I'll send a Ministry owl to let you know when I've convinced him, and to arrange a work schedule for us. I should probably get my own owl. I hate using others', but I haven't been able to bring myself to go into a pet store since Crookshanks passed away. Anyway, I'll keep in touch._

_My best,_

_Hermione Granger_

* * *

_Later That Day_

Hermione dusted off and smoothed her robes subconsciously as she made her way to the lift. Luckily, she'd gotten to the Ministry right around the end of lunch time, knowing Kingsley often skipped lunch, or took it in his lunch in his office to catch up on paperwork. This meant the Ministry was relatively deserted and she was able to snag a lift all to herself, stepping inside and turning the shiny knob to "Level 1". She reached above her, grasping the golden rope as the door slid shut and the lift began to move toward the highest floor.

When the doors opened again, Hermione stumbled out and straightened her robes before turning to the desk in front of the Minister's office. She smiled at the sight of Percy Weasley, who looked up at the sound of the lift doors closing. He returned her smile briefly.

"Hermione! You're looking well!" Percy said, moving around the desk to hug her briefly. It had been over a year since she'd seen Percy, as she'd stopped attending the Weasley Christmas and birthday parties after her breakup with Ron, and she hadn't had a reason to visit Kingsley in his office since the end of the trials.

"You too, Percy." She beamed at the older man, glad to see at least some of Ron's family was still friendly towards her. The same couldn't be said for Ron and, strangely, Molly. "I'd ask after the family, but unfortunately this isn't merely a social call. Is Kingsley in?"

"Of course." Percy almost snorted, "The man takes nearly every meal in his office these days, dinner included. Hardest-working man I know. Let me just pop in and see if he's got a moment." Percy smiled before turning and knocking on the door before entering. Hermione heard a brief, muffled exchange before Percy returned, heading to his seat and the large frame of Kingsley filled the open doorway.

"Hermione," Kingsley said with a grin. "Come in, won't you?" He turned and led Hermione into the cozy office, closing the door behind her. He settled himself into the chair behind his desk before motioning for Hermione to take a seat across from him.

"Sorry to drop in on you like this, Kingsley. I would have written, but I still don't have an owl." Hermione said, looking over the changes on the man's face. He looked extremely tired, but well.

"Quite alright, Hermione. I've always got time for an old Order member, and if it's important enough for a visit, I'm happy to do what I can." He said, smiling warmly.

"Well, sir," Hermione started, "this visit is mostly about my research partner. As I'm sure you know, I recently was granted access to the library in the Department of Mysteries for my work with St. Mungo's. Well, while doing some research, I discovered some documents involving the Malfoys. It just so happened that I ran into Draco Malfoy later that evening and he noticed my research." Kingsley nodded.

"Yes, Malfoy has requested access to the library as well, even going so far as to donate a large collection to the Ministry as a sort of bribe to allow him free reign. Of course, we cannot allow a former Death Eater to have unrestricted access to the Darkest material known to the Ministry! Can you imagine what sort of Dark things someone like that could get up to?" Kingsley asked rhetorically. Indeed, they both knew exactly what kind of things the Department of Mysteries' library held.

"Well, as he's helping me with research that's essential to my current assignment for St. Mungo's, would it be possible for me to be his supervisor of sorts while in the library?" Hermione asked, hopefully.

"Well, he was supposed be assigned a Ministry official, an Auror most likely, to keep an eye on him. But I see no reason why we shouldn't be able to trust you with that responsibility. You're sure you want to take on this role, Hermione?" Kingsley asked, making direct eye contact to ensure she was acting of her own volition.

"Positive," She replied, a wide grin on her face. Kingsley nodded once, then pulled out an official parchment with the Minister for Magic's header pre-printed atop it and began to write up an allowance for Draco and Hermione to keep on them should they be stopped. He signed it at the bottom, then notarized it with the Ministry seal before folding it carefully and handing it to Hermione. She accepted it and stood, shaking his hand and thanking him before taking her leave.

She waved to Percy as she headed toward the lift, descending to the ninth floor in search for the books on her list. She gathered them quickly, reminding herself she still had to snag a Ministry owl and write her letter to Draco. She frowned at that thought, hating the fact that she was so dependant on other people for her correspondences. She found the last book on her list and shoved the books and journals into her bag before making up her mind. As she headed for the lift, she knew she wouldn't be heading towards the owlery, but towards a certain shop in Diagon Alley.

* * *

_That Night_

Hermione opened the door to her flat with a little difficulty, her hands full with the cage and bags she'd acquired during her outing. She turned on the light in her living room, then set the cage, along with its occupant, on the floor, the bags in her other hand along with it. She removed the cloth from the cage and took a long look at her new Little Owl. She's fallen in love with the little male already. He was a greyish-brown, and lightly mottled. His tail was rather short and his large head was a little flat, giving him a gawky, yet endearing appearance. She knew he was the bird she wanted when she'd first held him and he crashed to the floor unceremoniously, thinking the perch was closer than it was. She'd just giggled and plucked him from the floor, stroking his flat head and placing him gently back on his perch. She had named him Farsight, after the Eagle from C.S. Lewis's _The Last Battle._

He was a tiny thing, as his species name implied, but that was perfect for Hermione's small flat. She pulled from one of her bags a miniature perch, then enlarged it with a spell so it was a freestanding structure that she placed beside the window. On one side of the perch was a space to hang Farsight's cage. Above that, there were several branches on which he could perch. She hung the cage on the perch and opened the door to the cage, picking up the little bird and stroking his head once before placing him on the perch. She smiled as she watched him examine his new perch, then swoop around the flat, becoming accustomed to his surroundings. She finally sat down to write to Draco about what she'd learned from Kingsley.

_Dear Draco,_

_As I expected, Kingsley has arranged for me to be your "Ministry issued supervisor" while in the library. We can begin working there as early as tomorrow morning. Obviously, you can't go without me, so let me know when you'd like to start and we'll meet in the atrium._

_My best,_

_Hermione Granger_

She padded over to Farsight and attached the rolled up parchment to his leg.

"Draco Malfoy, Farsight." She told the bird, who hooted softly in acknowledgement. She opened the living room window for him, and after he soared into the night, began to get ready for bed. She'd had more excitement than she'd expected that day. She'd spent most of the afternoon shopping in Diagon Alley, something that never failed to drain her.

She undressed and put her kettle on, and by the time she was enjoying her nightly tea, she heard the rustle of feathers at the still-open window. She smiled as Farsight hopped onto his perch and stuck out his leg, prompting her to sit down her tea and take the letter.

She read the quick note, scribbled very quickly, if Draco's messy scrawl was anything to go by, and returned to her tea.

_Tomorrow. 9:30 am. Meet by the fountain._

Hermione resisted the urge to work on her research before bed as she normally did; she'd have an early morning and would have all day tomorrow to work on her studies, and with a partner to boot. She finished her tea, which she'd spiked with a little dreamless sleep potion, set her alarm clock, and climbed into bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter took me forever to write. I've been trying to stick to canon as much as humanly possibly, but since there are no records of Armand Malfoy's children or any grandchildren for about 300 years, I had to basically write the history I needed to figure out the plot. Now I have backstory and history in my outline, and was finally able to figure out in what direction I needed to go. Hopefully I won't run into this problem again.


	7. A Funny Thing About Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Back in the saddle. This will be my longest chapter yet, and rightfully so. Lots happens and I literally couldn't stop writing. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I don't make money from this. I'm a fan.

_July 12, 2002 London, England - Department of Mysteries Library_

Hermione dropped the fifth book of the day onto the table loudly, causing Draco to jump and look up at her with wide eyes. She'd been getting increasingly frustrated at her inability to find another page of Armand's notes. She'd almost exhausted the list of transfiguration books written before or during the life of Armand in the Malfoy Compendium and was sort of grasping at straws now.

It had been just over three weeks since she and Draco had begun their daily research sessions in the library, and it didn't frustrate Hermione any less that Draco had been equally unsuccessful in his search of Charms books. She sat down in a huff, ignoring the slight look of amusement on Draco's face.

"If I read another experimental transfiguration journal from one of your dim-witted ancestors, my brain may explode." She claimed, showing Draco the cover of the book, which, like countless others that Hermione had read, or in some cases, merely flipped through when there proved to be no decent content, bore the Malfoy crest and the words "Transfiguration in Practice". She'd exhausted the list of books and journals written by Armand Malfoy about transfiguration two weeks ago. She'd since moved on to publications written by family friends, and Armand's son, Helias Malfoy. Now, she was reduced to searching the journals of Armand's grandson, Eustacius Malfoy, a wizard who seemed to lack even basic knowledge of transfiguration, yet insisted on theories that he claimed were ground-breaking.

"Very original, my elders. Great thinkers, the lot of them." Draco said with a wry smirk. Hermione knew he'd run into some of the same mind-numbing idiocy in his search. She allowed herself a small smirk at his joke then opened the book, wanting desperately for this to be the last.

"Hey, Hermione?" Draco called, his brows furrowed as his eyes re-read a sentence or two from the book he'd been taking notes on. "What do you know about transmutation? I've seen the word a few times in this book, but old Armand seems to use it interchangeably with transfiguration." Hermione frowned.

"From what I've read about it, it was an early form of transfiguration, an offshoot of alchemy. The main law of transmutation is the Law of Equivalent Exchange. You can't make something from nothing."

"I wonder if that was how Gamp started his research into the five principal exceptions?" Draco mused. Hermione's eyes lit up.

"Draco, remember the first parchment? How it connected alchemy with modern wizardry? What if this is the same? What if I _should_ be looking for transmutation as opposed to transfiguration?" she reached for the Compendium list between them that they'd each been using to eliminate books they'd check already.

"I didn't think I saw any books on the list with something like that in the title." Draco said. "But then, there's a possibility that there are books that were gifted to the family along those lines. I'll have to cross-reference the inventory of the donation set." Hermione sighed. She knew, at that point, that there was no reason to read the dull book in front of her. Her instincts were screaming at her that transmutation and it's connection to Gamp's Law was the direction she needed to go in.

"Well, looks like my research for the day is done. Until I can get my hands on a list of transmutation books, I'm not going to be able to make much progress. How's your search coming?" She asked Draco.

"Slowly. Armand wasn't the most well-read on Charms. He was much better as at offensive and defensive spells, in my opinion. He keeps proposing absurd-sounding applications of modifications to pre-existing spells." Draco shut his book, shaking his head and pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. "I think I agree with you. This nonsense is getting me nowhere. I'll start in on Eustacius's works on Monday." Hermione nodded, banishing the books that littered the table back to their appropriate shelves. Her stomach growled loudly in the silent library and she blushed as she saw Draco's eyebrows shoot up.

"Have you been not eating again, Hermione?" Draco questioned, crossing his arms over his chest. Hermione looked down shyly.

"I may have skipped lunch to finish that book earlier." She said, not able to meet his eye. He shook his head and sighed, his the corner of his mouth lifting just slightly.

"What am I going to do with you?" He muttered, starting to but his papers and journal away in his bag. They both busied themselves with packing up for a few moments, then stood and strolled out of the library together. They made it to a lift and as they waited for it to descend, Draco turned to Hermione.

"Have dinner with me." He said, bluntly. His cheeks were dusted with a very faint tinge of pink, very hard to see in the dimly-lit corridor. Hermione blinked at the suddenness of the request.

"Um. What?" She asked dumbly. Her heart had sped up as soon as she'd registered what he said, and she was certain that even though he stood a foot or so away from him, he could the blood pounding as clearly as she could. Her face heated as he sent her a half smile.

"Have dinner with me." He repeated. "I haven't gotten to repay you for sharing your dinner with me the last time. And we Malfoy's hate being indebted to anyone." His eyes sparkled in the dim light, a faux haughtiness making its way into his voice. She smiled at that, and nodded as the lift arrived.

"Alright. But I've got to shower, let Farsight out, and drop my things off first. Could you come after me in an hour?" She asked as they entered the lift and it sent them on their way to the atrium. He grinned widely, adjusting the dragonhide bag on his shoulder.

"Of course. I'll Floo over then." he said, exiting the lift with her. She moved to the row of Floos and smiled.

"See you in an hour." She said, before taking a handful of the powder and disappearing into the green flames.

* * *

Hermione smiled widely as she stepped through the floo into her living room. He'd totally been flirting, right? And asking her to dinner? Her heart was still pounding as she dropped her bag on the couch and moved to the window to let Farsight out to hunt. Neither of them had acknowledged it as a date to the other; Hermione thought she might be getting a little ahead of herself as she prepared for her shower. Normal people invite their colleagues to dinner all the time, right?

She showered as quickly as she was able, needing time to dry her vast amount of hair. She towelled off as she checked the time on her alarm clock beside the bed. She groaned as she realized she only had about forty-five minutes to get dressed and be ready. She tied her wet hair back, squeezing out the excess water with the towel, and made her way to her closet.

She decided to go for casual, pulling out a floral patterned dress and a denim jacket. She pulled out a pair of black flats and decided the outfit would work, getting dressed quickly. She returned to the bathroom a few minutes later, deciding she'd have to at least try to tame her hair. She didn't have time to straighten it, that took hours. But she did have time to blow dry and and organize it into an elegantly messy mop on the top of her head, with a few loose curls framing her face. She was debating putting on a touch of makeup when she heard the soft whoosh of the floo. She hurriedly applied a little blush and some eyeliner, before hearing Draco call for her.

"Hermione?" His voice was closer than she'd expected and she turned quickly, her face meeting his chest.

"Ow." She grumbled, rubbing her nose.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you, but I _did_ call for you twice." He said, eyes roaming over her hair and face. He wore the same almost-amused grin he had earlier, but his grey eyes told a different story. Hermione looked up at him and her mouth went dry when she saw the way he was looking at her. She bit her bottom lip and looked down, feeling very self-conscious. He must have realized why, because he immediately shifted his weight and looked away.

"Ready then?" He asked softly. She nodded and they both returned to the living room. Hermione ensured the door was still locked, turned on a lamp in the living room, and turned to Draco, who already had a handful of floo powder.

"Alright." Draco said, holding out his arm to Hermione. Her stomach clenched as she took it, both of them stepping into the fireplace together.

"Draco Malfoy's flat." Draco called, the fire enveloping them. Hermione waited for the tug of his arm to move out the floo. She dusted herself off as she looked around. His flat was quaint, the walls a light blue-grey, and most of the furniture cherry wood and leather. She smiled when she remembered his description of her flat needing a bit more color.

"You're going to have to help me decorate my flat. I love this." She spun slightly, taking in the space. She heard a deep chuckle, and looked back at him.

"Guess it's the perks of being a pureblood. If there's anything I know, it's how to make something look good. Aesthetics have been ingrained in me since birth." He had a slightly far-away look cross his features, but shook it off as he moved further into the flat. She followed him into the dining room, where he'd already set the table for two, complete with china that looked as if it belonged in her mother's china cabinet instead of on the table, and crystal goblets. There was a bottle of chardonnay in a bucket of ice in the middle of the table.

Draco pulled out a chair for her. Her heart leapt and she blushed furiously. Ron had never done anything like that, not even when they'd eaten out in public. Draco remained standing, uncorking the chardonnay and pour a goblet first for her, then fo himself. He set the bottle aside and sat across from her at the little table. She looked down to her plate: grilled lemon chicken, seasoned with rosemary, and asparagus with a light sauce.

"This looks amazing! I'd never be able to whip up something like this in an hour!" She exclaimed, wide-eyed. He chuckled.

"It's actually pretty easy. I'm not the best cook, so it has to be super simple or I'll ruin it. Like I said before, I'm just really good at making things look good." He winked at her, raising his glass to his lips. She bit her bottom lip at the sight, then distracted herself by picking up her fork and trying the chicken.

"Merlin's beard! This is amazing, Draco!" Hermione exclaimed after her first bite. "I'm really going to need the recipe for this."

"Try the wine." Draco suggested, a glimmer in his eye. "I have a knack for finding the perfect pairings." Hermione took a sip of the chardonnay and almost moaned in bliss. The lemon- citrus hints in the wine complemented the chicken beautifully. Hermione tucked into her chicken with a vigor that suggested she hadn't eaten in a couple days. Draco's brow furrowed slightly at the sight, but he didn't comment on her behavior.

"I'm glad you let me cook for you tonight, Hermione." Draco said suddenly, an expression Hermione couldn't read on his face. She looked at him with a slight frown, but then gave him a reassuring smile. He sighed.

"It gets rather lonely around here. Mother and father are always more than happy to have me back at the Manor, but...it's hard going back there. Too many memories." Draco looked up at her, their eyes locking. Hermione felt a lump in her throat at what she saw in those eyes; they were the same she used to dream about. The tortured boy who'd had no choice was back, however briefly, and Hermione wanted nothing more than to hug him and tell him that it was alright. But then, the look was gone, as if Draco had put a mask on; his eyes lightened, his face visibly brightened.

"But having you here tonight - it makes me feel like I don't have to be alone. Thank you for that." He gave her a half smile and her heart felt as though it had burst. She smiled right back at him.

"Draco, you don't have to thank me. I completely understand. Being alone is sometimes the worst thing in the world. Honestly, I'm just as glad for your company tonight as you seem to be for mine." she blushed, taking a bite of asparagus to give her a reason to look away. He chuckled lightly under his breath and she looked up to see him looking down.

"What?" She asked, not getting the joke. His eyes met hers again and she nearly melted at the emotion in them.

"I never thought, in all my years of knowing you, that I'd be eating dinner with you in my flat, drinking chardonnay over a dinner I made myself, and trying this bloody hard to impress you." his cheeks flushed a vivid pink at his assessment and Hermione was sure her cheeks matched. She took a large sip of wine, hoping it would help to cool her off.

"If someone had told me I'd be sitting here, laughing and trying not to make a fool of myself in front of you three years ago, I'd have punched them." Hermione said quietly. She couldn't _not_ let him know how she was feeling, not after that admission. Draco laughed loudly at that, a sound that made Hermione grin, too. He had such a beautiful laugh.

"I would have, too. But then, I'm glad that no one told me that; I wouldn't have believed them for a second." his eyes were full of mirth and Hermione allowed herself to relax a bit. He wasn't what she'd expected in private like this. She hadn't had much contact with him in a non-work setting. The first, and only, experience she could compare this to was the evening they'd spent in her kitchen almost a month ago. And that had been so very different than whatever was happening now. She hadn't laughed or blushed or smiled this much since she'd left Grimmauld Place. Hermione felt herself surrounded by a warm glow as the feeling of contentment, not to mention the feeling of being full after a fabulous meal, washed over her. Draco seemed to watch her before drawing his wand and sending the dishes to the kitchen with a murmured spell. From what Hermione could hear, he'd had them wash themselves too.

"Would you like some treacle tart?" Draco asked, standing. "Blaise brought some round the other day, I could warm it up." Hermione nodded, drinking the last of her wine and handing Draco the glass so he could take it into the kitchen as he went.

She realized, looking at the clock on the wall of the dining room, that it'd been nearly two hours since she'd even thought about research. That shocked her. She used research to distract herself, to forget. She lost herself in her work so she didn't lose herself in more painful thoughts. But here it was, two hours after she finished work for the day, and she hadn't picked up a book, hadn't jotted down a single note. And she loved it. She felt an overwhelming sense of normalcy. This was how it should be. She jumped, startled by Draco's sudden closeness as he set the treacle tart with cream in front of her.

"Sorry," He murmured, his brows furrowed at her reaction.

"It's fine. I guess my mind was somewhere else." She blushed as he resumed his spot across from her.

"Ah. Lost in your head were you?" He smiled. "Place that vast, it's a wonder you don't get lost in it more often. Heavens knows I'd like to." She blushed yet again.

"You what?" She said, giggling.

"It's no secret you're brilliant, Hermione. I'd love to know how your mind works." Draco shrugged. "The human mind has fascinated me ever since Father began training me in Occlumency." he tucked into his tart, tearing his eyes from Hermione to do so.

"I should have guessed you knew at least a bit of Occlumency." Hermione said between bites. "I tried to learn from what I gleaned from Harry's lessons during school. I wasn't very successful, but then, neither was Harry."

"It took me years to understand how to do it properly." Draco said. "And with Father constantly drilling me, they weren't the easiest lessons. But I have to admit, it saved my arse a few times."

"Really?" Hermione's curiosity piqued. She knew better than to ask questions about the past, but sometimes, she couldn't help herself. His experience with the war had been so very different from hers. Draco sighed, seeming to steel himself up for what he had to say. He met her eyes across the table.

"That night, at the Manor, when you-" his eyes fell on her left arm where in lay in her lap under the table. She knew exactly which night he was referring to.

"It took everything I had, every brain cell, every bone in my body not to curse my aunt into next millennia." His voice had gone cold, his hand that had gripped his fork now lay on the table, clenched into a fist. "Seeing someone I'd grown up with, someone I'd teased mercilessly, Muggleborn or no, it- did something to me. Every second that I heard your screams, it was like Bellatrix was torturing _me._ And at some point, it became my torture. Not being able to help you, to stop your screaming, to do _anything._ " Draco's voice cracked and he fell silent, eyes sliding from Hermione's to his lap. Hermione did the first thing she could think of: she covered his hand, still balled into a slightly shaking fist, with her own.

"Draco, I know." She whispered. He looked up, his eyes wide. "When I was - being tortured-" Her words stiffened slightly at that, "when I was looking for help, looking for _you_ , I saw how you looked at me. And I knew. But, I also knew that if you tried to help me, you were as good as dead." Hermione said softly, not able to meet his eye on the last word. "I don't blame you. I've forgiven you for not being able to help me. You weren't able to." She finished softly. She looked back to his face and saw a single tear roll down the mask of his face. She squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Thank you." he whispered into his unfinished treacle tart. She stood, feeling it was time to go.

"Thank you for having me, Draco." she smiled at him warmly. "I'll see myself out." As she passed behind him, she gave his shoulder a little squeeze and she felt his hand come up and rest on hers for just a moment.

She floo'd home and as soon as she was met with her empty flat, she lost it. All the memories came flooding back, her heart breaking for what Draco must have gone through, as well as for what she herself had experienced. She found herself sobbing on the couch. She'd never lost her composure so completely like this. And maybe, she thought distantly, maybe that's why she was still having the nightmares. She'd never come to terms with her torture. With the death that surrounded her. She'd not allowed herself the chance to grieve and mourn and lose herself truly in the darkness that she'd survived for seven long years.

So she let herself.


	8. Letters to Himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I apologize in advance for this feels trip.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Not making money off of this. I'm a fan.

_July 15, 2002 London, England - Draco's flat_

_Dear Hermione,_

_You didn't show up to the library today. I couldn't go in without you. Are you okay? If you need a break, I understand. I hope I didn't say or do anything that made you not want to be around me. I'm notorious for being a little oblivious to how I make people feel sometimes._

_Maybe we can get coffee and talk things over tomorrow before be get back to work?_

_Hope you're well,_

_Draco Malfoy_

* * *

_July 16, 2002_

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm starting to think this is because of something I said or did. You didn't reply to my letter, haven't shown up for two days. This isn't like you. Could we meet up and talk this through, please? I didn't mean to upset you._

_Thinking of you,_

_Draco Malfoy_

* * *

_July 18, 2002_

_Dear Hermione,_

_It's been nearly a week since I've heard from you. Lyra brought back the last letter I tried to send you. Can't I at least know what I did wrong? I'm sorry for whatever I did._

_I'd like to go back to work with you._

_Draco_

* * *

_July 19, 2002_

_Dear Hermione,_

_I owled Potter to see if he'd heard from you. He hadn't. I'm not sure if that's usual these day; he didn't seem alarmed by not hearing from you as much as he was worried that I was owling him asking after you._

_I do hope you're well._

_Draco_

* * *

_July 23, 2002_

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable._ _I shouldn't have said what I did._ _I wish I wish I could tell you how I feel._

_I need to see you. We need to talk._

_Draco_

* * *

_July 25, 2002_

_Dear Hermione,_

_I saw you today. You look… Did I do this? Did I turn you into this reclusive, empty zombie? Can I fix this? Please, let me help._

_Draco_

* * *

_July 26, 2002_

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'll be over to your flat tonight. I need to see you. It's been three weeks. Nearly a month. I need to know what happened. I need to know what went so wrong. If you don't get the letter, and I don't see you tonight, I'll be going to Potter. I'll tell him everything and hope he lets me tag along to check on you._

_I'm really worried._

_Draco_

* * *

_July 28, 2002_

_Dear Hermione,_

_Your friends may be right prats, but they're protective of you, I'll give them that. Your floo had been disconnected when I tried to visit, so I owled Potter. Of course, he'd been concerned, demanding to know what I'd done to you, but I insisted I didn't know. I still don't. I wish I did. He's owled me since, informing me his owls haven't been getting through to you either, and that you wouldn't open the door for him when he tried to come to you directly._

_Please, Hermione. We just want to help you._

_Draco_

* * *

_July 30, 2002 London, England - Outside 12 Grimmauld Place_

Draco wrung his hands nervously, looking over his shoulder as though waiting to be hexed from behind for merely being seen at this location. Potter had requested Draco come to his home, to talk things through and get to the bottom of why she'd cut everyone out of her life. He knocked on the door, surprised by how quickly it opened. Potter stood on the other side, looking unusually pale, with a tense expression on his face.

"Malfoy," He nodded in greeting. "Come in." Harry stepped aside to allow Draco entrance. "Door at the far end of the hall, go down the stairs. Ginny and Ron are there. Figured we'd need back up if she's cut off everyone like this." Potter said, pointing to the door. "And do be quiet. We don't need anything waking up." Draco frowned at that, but nonetheless quietly moved down the hall to the door at the far end, where he proceeded down the stairs and into the huge kitchen, where the two Weasleys Potter mentioned sat. They both openly scowled at him when he walked in, and Ron even jumped to his feet.

"What do you do to Hermione, Malfoy?" Draco merely looked down.

"I don't know," he murmured. Potter, who'd been behind him, seemed concerned by this.

"Ron, calm down." Harry called to his friend. Ron sat, but was still visibly tense.

"So Malfoy, what happened the last time you saw Hermione?" Potter asked, taking a seat and removing a notepad and pen from his pocket in true Auror fashion. Draco sat on the edge of the chair and told them what had expired. All three looked dumbfounded when he finished.

"She was - laughing?" Harry ask incredulously. He nodded, wondering why that was so unusual. "Her nightmares had gotten so bad when she was here… it was a challenge to get her to smile a majority of the time." Harry explained.

"If she was laughing like that, then what set her off?" Ginny asked, frowning at the reaction.

"Well, she seemed to get really quiet and sad when we started talking about the Manor. And I told her about- about my nightmares." Draco cringed. He didn't want to tell Hermione's best friends, the ones who'd been dragged away while she'd been tortured, how he relived that night in his dreams every night.

" _Your_ nightmares? As if they could compare to hers!" Ron spat, folding his arms across his chest.

"Well considering they're likely the same ones, I'd say they line up rather well." Draco said quietly, looking down.

"What do you mean, Malfoy?" Ginny asked. "Do you - dream of the Manor too?" Draco nodded. What else could he say?

"I wanted to help her, I really did! But -"

"Oh shove it, you prat!" Ron screamed, his face turning red. "You've hated Hermione since you found out her blood status. Why would you feel sorry for her?"

"Say you saw someone every day of your life. Someone who annoyed you, so you taunted them. Someone who taunted you right back, when no one else had the bollocks to try to stand up to you. You watch her grow up, for six years you watch her from a distance. She still annoys you. You still taunt her. She still gives as good as she gets.

"Then one day, she's gone. Poof, right out of thin air. You don't know what happened to her, but there's a war going on. She's on the run. She's safe on the run. Good. She should stay gone.

"But then she shows up in your house. In the hands of murdering, power hungry villains looking for a cheap thrill. You can't lie about who she is, because if you do, and they find out, you're dead. So you stick with 'maybe' and 'I don't know'. Always a safe bet.

"But then they recognize her. And she's in danger. Her only hope, the two boys she's with, are being dragged to the dungeons. You _want_ to save them, have them take her and get as far from those murderers as they can. But you _can't_. Because the second you try to help one of them, you'd have a Killing Curse headed your way so fast you never saw it coming. So you stay still. You watch as your aunt mutilates the girl you watched grow up. You meet her eyes across the room as she begs you for help, knowing that if you so much as tell your aunt to ease up, you'll be on the floor under her knife next. So you stand there, and you watch, and you pray that she won't die. She can't die. The world needs her. Her _friends_ need her. _You_ need her. Because without her, you're a dead man. That's what I dream about every night, Weasley. That's my own personal hell." Ginny was crying. Harry had turned even paler if possible, and Ron looked as though he was going to be sick.

"Malfoy, we didn't know-" Harry started.

"Of course you didn't. You thought I was acting of my own volition. I was forced to be there that night just as much as you were, Potter. I had the options of slavery or death, and if there's one thing I can say about the Malfoy line," He spat, "It's that we know how to survive." He looked around the room darkly before continuing.

"So we can continue to waste time talking about my troubled past, or we can figure out what's going on with Hermione and how to get her back." That seemed to snap Harry out of his stupor and get him moving in the right direction.

"Right. I asked Kingsley if he could set up a priority floo network to her flat. He said it could only be done in an emergency, but since no one, not even her boss, has heard from her in nearly a month, he set it up for us. It'll go active in exactly," Harry checked his watch, "Ten minutes. But only two of us can go." Ron spoke up immediately.

"Well, it's obvious who should go isn't it? Her two best friends!"

"Last I heard, Weasley, you and Hermione weren't exactly friends. I recall her mentioning you being a 'pig who only thinks about sex with no respect for personal boundaries'." Draco quipped. Ron's face turned red, but before he could say anything, Harry agreed.

"You two did have a pretty rough time of the break up, Ron. I don't think she'll take kindly to seeing you."

"So you're gonna take _him?_ He's the whole reason we're even in this mess!" Ron shouted.

"Which means I plan on taking full responsibility in cleaning it up." Draco said coldly. Harry looked at his watch again, before pulling on Draco's sleeve, leading him to the fireplace at the end of the large kitchen just as the floo sprang to life.

"Right, we'll be back soon. Or I will be at least."Harry nodded to the Weasley's and stepped into the fire next to Draco, followed by a soft whoosh, and they were gone.

* * *

Harry and Draco tumbled into Hermione's living room and the first thing they noticed was the smell. Draco and Harry knew at once what the scent was and located the owl's perch in the corner, surrounded by droppings and, horrifyingly, small animal carcasses.

"I'll handle that," Harry said, nodding to the cage, "You look Hermione." Draco nodded, moving around the flat deftly.

"Hermione?" He called, peeking his head into the kitchen to assess its state. It had seen better days, there were dishes piled in the normally sparking sink, but it wasn't a total disaster. He then headed toward her bedroom, where he found her curled up in a ball under her quilt.

"Hermione?" He called again, softer this time. He moved quietly to the side of her bed, sitting on the edge and gently touching her shoulder. She was sound asleep, but she was shaking.

"Draco," She twitched at the feeling of his hand on her. The she started screaming, her body convulsing as if under the Cruciatus Curse. Harry came running to the room, moving quickly to her other side. He crawled into the bed with her, gathering her in his arms and cooing to her softly. Draco had vacated the bed when she'd started convulsing, afraid to hurt her. He stood staring as Harry calmed his best friend.

"Hermione," Harry cooed gently, "Wake up, Hermione. It's just a dream. Wake up." He rubbed her arms gently, then took two fingers and rubbed her sternum firmly. Draco wondered about that, but he didn't have much time to think when her eyes opened.

"Harry?" She asked, puzzledly, craning her neck to look at the boy behind her. He smiled weakly.

"Yeah. Sorry, I know that hurts. But I was getting desperate." She leaned her head back on his chest.

"Sorry. Did I scare you?" She asked softly. He blinked.

"Hermione. You've been avoiding everyone for nearly a month." He said slowly.

"I -" Her eyes widened. "What? What is today?" She demanded.

"Tuesday," Draco supplied, speaking directly to her for the first time. "Tuesday, July 30th." She locked eyes with him.

"Draco," She sighed softly. "You must think I'm horrible." She covered her face with her hands. He only chuckled softly.

"Hermione, why would I think you're horrible? I thought I'd done something that I didn't realize, something horrible. I thought it was my fault. I blamed myself." He said softly. She looked up into his face.

"Draco, I don't know what happened. When I got home that night, I barely made it through the floo and I started bawling. Something inside me - broke. The look on your face, it made me realize I never came to terms with what happened to me. I never dealt with the emotions I felt, the trauma. And I guess I just-" she sighed.

"Shut down." Harry finished. "Remember the first three months after the war, Hermione? All I did was eat and sleep. I didn't talk to anyone, not even Ginny. I was dealing with what we had to do. Losing everyone we lost, sacrificing myself. All of it. And I stopped being- Well, human." he sighed deeply. "You have to deal with your emotions, and what you went through, Hermione. But you don't have to do it alone."

"But it _hurts_ ," She whined, curling closer to Harry's chest and he instinctively held her tighter, shooting a meaningful look at Draco, as if telling him to watch how he reacted so he could copy him, taking his place later.

"I know, love. It hurts so much. It won't hurt any less to share that pain with others. But it will help you get better to know that even though you're hurting, the people you love are here to help you." He murmured into her hair. Draco sighed, sitting back on the edge of the bed, and gently touching her thigh.

"Drowning yourself in work won't help you as much as talking will. If you ever need to talk, if we're working or not, you let me know." Draco said sincerely.

"I'd trust him." Harry said, a knowing smirk on his face. Hermione recoiled, turning in the man's arms to look at him as if he'd grown an extra head or three. Harry shrugged the look off.

"He stood up to Ron when he was yelling at him and told us about his nightmares. About how his own personal hell was watching you be tortured. He had the bollocks to come to me, your best friend, and Ron, your ex boyfriend, after watching you be tortured and _tell us about it._ He then went on to tell us that he wanted to help, not just you, but all of us, but he'd have died trying. And after all that, all the years of teasing and being horrible to one another, you two started working together and he got so scared when you started avoiding him that he sent me an owl every day for two weeks. Man's persistent, 'Mione." He gave a low chuckle. She turned the flabbergasted look onto Draco, and he met her brown eyes head on for the first time in weeks. He nearly melted at what he saw there.

"I'm sorry I abandoned you." She whispered quietly. "Both of you," she glanced to Harry before returning her gaze to Draco. "I promise I won't do it again. I'll talk about my problems." Hermione said.

"You'd better," Harry laughed, "My birthday is tomorrow, and you're fully expected to be in attendance, love. So I'd suggest getting your bum out of bed and shaping up." Hermione smiled at her best friend and hugged him.

"Glad to be back." she murmured, before hugging Draco as well. He stiffened momentarily before grasping her tightly. He released her, looking into her face searchingly.

"It's like you were never gone."


	9. Charmed, I'm Sure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Bit of angst, so watch out for that. I've had a ton of feels about this fic tonight, so it's probably showing through.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, don't make money from this fic, and I'm just a fan, so don't sue me.

_August 5, 2002 London, England - Department of Mysteries Library_

"I can't _believe_ I missed a month of work!" Hermione huffed, pushing away the book in front of her. It was her first day back in the library since the second week of July, and she had been trying her damnedest to make it count. Draco merely smile, shaking his head. He was glad to have Hermione back closer to her old self. He knew she'd still have some things to work on, but he'd missed the bookish, research-obsessed girl. He hadn't gotten much accomplished without her.

"To be fair, Hermione, you weren't getting anywhere _before_ you went catatonic on me." Draco sniggered, ducking away from the book that she's sent toward his head.

"I didn't go _catatonic,_ Draco. And besides, you weren't working while I was gone either! What were you thinking?" Hermione scolded.

"Hrm. I was thinking that I can't get into the library without a certain annoyingly endearing witch." Draco smiled, then winked at her and laughed as she blushed.

"Oh. Right." Hermione said. "Well, hopefully with this new schedule, I won't crash and burnout so easily." Draco nodded. They'd decided to work every other day in the library, giving them both days off so that they could sort through the utter shite that enveloped their heads.

Draco sighed, closing the book in front of him. He'd only found three books on charms by anyone in the time frame they were looking at while in the library. That didn't match up with his list, and it frustrated him to no end. It seemed there were publications by Eustacius Malfoy that were missing from the collection. Which meant they had to be in one of two places. Either they'd been sold underground. Or they were still in the Manor. He wasn't sure which option he preferred.

"Still nothing?" Hermione asked, glancing up from her page of notes. She'd actually been documenting the differences between transmutation and transfiguration in hopes that it would assist her in finding the source she needed.

"Yup," Draco said, leaning back in his chair. "At this point, I'm nearly convinced Armand has hidden a section of his notes in one of his son's charms books. But _finding_ that book -" Draco lamented.

"Why don't you write to your mother, Draco? I know you aren't particularly fond of the Manor. Perhaps she could find the book and owl it to you?" Hermione suggested, lifting her pen to her lips and chewing slightly on the end. Draco nodded.

"Yeah, I could. But I don't think she'll be happy to send me anything without at least a visit home. I haven't been back in nearly a year. I'd hoped to go longer, but I suppose it can't be helped." Draco pulled out a fresh sheet of parchment and began to pen a letter to his mother.

_Dear Mother,_

_Sorry I haven't had much time to write since your birthday. I've been engulfed with research into the family name. A very impressive document, which may hold a secret unreadable until now, has presented itself to me. I'm in the process of trying to find the ciphers for Armand Malfoy's notes. I have reason to believe they may be hidden in a book, perhaps about charms, by Armand's son, Eustacius._

_This being said, I think there is a very good chance that the book I'm looking for may be in the library at the Manor. I was wondering when a good time to come home for a visit may be? I'd love to join you and Father for dinner while I'm able to get away from my research. Perhaps Father would even be able to assist in my search._

_Your son,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Draco sighed heavily as he sat his quill down.

"Guess that's that. I'll have to face it sooner or later." Draco murmured. Hermione looked up, trying to read his face. She placed her hand over his and gave his hand a small squeeze. She smiled sadly at him, knowing why he was struggling. He met her eye and took a deep breath.

"Just remember I'm not there any more. I'm safe." Hermione said quietly. Draco marvelled at how she knew exactly what he'd needed to hear. He nodded once, then picked up a book from Hermione's pile to check.

"Might as well help with your search until I can be useful in mine." He smiled crookedly at Hermione, who smiled back and nodded before they both lost themselves in their work again.

* * *

_August 8, 2002 London, England - Draco's Flat_

Draco stared down at the letter on the coffee table in shock. Of course, he hadn't expected his mother to turn him away, but it came as even more of a shock as to how warm and welcoming her letter had been. She'd written him enthusiastically three days after he'd sent the letter. He presumed it had taken her so long because she'd immediately gone to the library to begin pulling books with the name Draco had mentioned before, and had compiled a list of the titles which she'd found. She informed him that he was welcome home whenever he liked, even if it was just for a visit. She invited him home for dinner that very weekend, and had said his father was ecstatic to see him, and to that he'd have to tell him all about the work he was doing as a "historian of the Malfoy line".

Draco looked over the list his mother sent him. There were fifteen books with the name Eustacius Malfoy on them, but only ten of them about charms. Furthermore, Draco wasn't convinced they were all written by the _same_ Eustacius Malfoy. The only pureblood families had a habit of recycling names over the centuries. So he resigned himself that he did, indeed have to go to the Manor. Perhaps his father, proud Malfoy that he was, could help him to differentiate which Eustacius was the one he was looking for.

Draco felt a little pool of hope in his chest. He hadn't had the best relationship with his father the last few years. He'd failed his mission, made a mockery of the family name in his father's opinion. But this, bringing ancient texts and magic to light, bringing honor back to the family name, it had the potential to bring the two close yet again. Draco didn't want to get his hopes up; if he couldn't figure out the texts, he would be letting his family down yet again. He couldn't afford that, not when they were all he had left. Well, almost all.

He thought of Hermione. She wasn't _his,_ of course. But he felt a certain sense of responsibility for her. When she smiled, his heart leapt, when she laughed, he melted. When he'd seen how broken she'd been when she had been grieving, coping, a little piece of him broke as well. He tried to wrap his head around what he wanted from her; they were clearly colleagues at this point, perhaps even friends. But in his gut, he knew he wanted more.

 _Don't be childish, Draco, she'd never want more with you,_ He told himself. _She has standards and probably doesn't see you as anything more than a filthy-_ Draco stopped the thought. He knew from the looks in her eyes when they were alone together that she didn't look down on him. It seemed, however strange it was to him, that she viewed him as an equal. He was going to drive himself mad trying to come up with excuses to not pursue her. But then, why shouldn't he?

 _Father,_ Draco groaned internally. _That's why._ If he were to pursue a relationship with a Muggle-born, reformed or not, Lucius would have an aneurysm.

It was then and there that he decided he couldn't tell his mother and father about Hermione's role in his research. He hated hiding, especially something that his parents should know, but he wouldn't have his family do any more harm to Hermione. Draco picked up the letter from his mother and moved to the study to reply to it, knowing it was expected. His mind seemed to move slowly, weighed down by the conflict raging in his head.

_One day at a time, Draco. You'll be okay._

* * *

_August 10, 2002 Wiltshire, England - Malfoy Manor_

Draco stood at the gates in front of his childhood home and fought off an involuntary shiver at the familiar sight. He'd just Apparated outside the wards and had made his way to the gates. He tapped the gates with his wand, remembering the enchantments that had been put in place centuries before. The giant wrought iron gates swung inward, granting him entrance. He walked up the cobbled walkway to the front door. He knew he didn't have to knock; they'd known he arrived the moment his wand tapped the gate. As he approached the door, it glided open, seemingly of its own accord. He took a deep breath before walking into the foyer quickly and quietly. Draco heard a quiet pop and halted as the house elf his parents had acquired during his sixth year, Ponky, Apparated before him.

"Young Master Draco, what a pleasure!" Ponky squeaked, bowing low before him. Draco rolled his eyes. "Master and Mistress are in the lounge, having tea. Should I prepare a cup for you, sir?"

"Yes, thank you, Ponky. That will be all." Draco drawled dismissively. He shook his head at the sound of his voice and shivered. This place brought back old mannerisms he thought he'd rid himself of. He made his way through the foyer to the main stairwell. He froze as he saw the doors to the drawing room to his left and ducked right into the dining room, knowing the lounge was connected to it and that way he wouldn't have to walk past the dark room from his nightmares. He let himself regain his composure before opening the door too the lounge. He heard the piano being played softly, which he remembered his father loved on quiet afternoons. He allowed himself a soft smile as he quietly let himself into the room. His mother, Narcissa, sat at the piano, her fingers moving deftly over the keys while his father, Lucius sat beside her one the bench, an arm around her waist and a hand ready to turn the page of sheet music at her nod. He padded quietly to lean against a pillar and watch his parents interact. He wore a small smile as he saw his father place a kiss to his wife's temple. He caught sight of Draco then, grey eyes lighting up at the sight of his only child.

"Draco," He murmured, getting to his feet. Narcissa followed him with her eyes, hands leaping from the keys as she followed her husband to their son. Draco smiled widely and pushed away from the pillar, embracing his mother as she plowed into him.

"It's been too long, son!" She murmured into his hair. She released him and Draco turned to father, who extended a hand. Draco shook it and was surprised when father pulled him into a quick but firm hug as well.

"We're glad to have you home, my boy." Lucius smiled tersely. "However briefly." Draco nodded, looking around.

"Good to be back. Not much has changed, has it?" He observed the dark wood furniture, the warm fire. He took a deep breath.

"Your mother actually mentioned that the other day." Lucius said, winding a hand around her waist. "She said it may be time to redecorate. I happen to agree." Draco's eyebrows shot up.

"There's an idea." Draco nodded approvingly. "I believe that would indeed be a good investment." Draco said, shoving his hands into his pockets. Draco was rather bad at small talk, and preferred to get to his reason for the visit.

"Father, what do you know of the name Eustacius Malfoy?" Draco asked, moving to take a seat in a black leather armchair. His parents joined him in sitting and Lucius pondered the name for a moment, idly fingering the cane he held, as was his habit.

"As I recall, there are a few in the line. Which were you interested in?" Lucius seemed genuinely interested in this topic.

"The son of Armand Malfoy, the founder of the Manor." Draco said. Lucius nodded, standing and beaconing his son and wife to follow. They walked to the vast library, where Narcissa had stacked the books she had pulled per Draco's letter. Lucius examined each carefully, separating them by date.

"These two, Draco," Lucius said finally, handing two large leather-bound tomes to the younger man, "Are the only works in the library that we still have of the first Eustacius Malfoy."

Draco examined the books; the first was an anthology of known spells at the time. Draco sat it aside. The second, though, Draco's heart leapt when he read the title aloud.

" _Practical Theories in Charms,_ By Eustacius Malfoy. This has to be it!" Draco started to explain his work to his parents, but Narcissa stopped him.

"It's nearly time for dinner, Draco. You can tell us all about your work while we eat, then you and your father can return and pour over that book like I can see you're both dying to do." Narcissa smirked knowingly.

"That's alright, Mum." Draco said, setting the book down on the table, away from the other books his father had just sorted. "I'm starving, anyhow. For once, work can wait."


	10. Symbolic or Not, Here I Come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter gave me quite a bit of trouble. I also realized I'm writing quite a bit as Draco, but in this part of the story, it can't be helped. There will have to be at least one more Draco chapter before we can get back to Hermione, but I'll try to stick with her for a bit to try to even up the score a tad.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I don't make money from this, I'm just a fan.

_August 13, 2002 London, England - Department of Mysteries Library_

Draco leaned back, cracking his knuckles to stretch his sore fingers. He'd had his nose stuck to the parchment he'd found in the Charms book in the Manor library for the better part of three days and was no closer to figuring it out. He'd compared this parchment to the other two already in their possession with the help of Hermione in an effort to figure out the order in which they were written.

It had confused them both, however that the symbol in the bottom left corner had been the exact same as the one on the first parchment Draco had received. The only difference had been that the Charms parchment bore the same small "AM" next to the symbol as the Potions parchment. However, the other parchment, the one that Hermione had dubbed Parchment Omega, after Blaise's insistence it was the last in the series, didn't. Insead, the name "Armand Malfoy" was scrawled neatly in the upper opposite corner from the symbol.

Hermione had concluded that there must be five total parchments, one for each stage of progression of the symbol, and the fifth merely being a statement of completeness. They hadn't been too certain what the fifth parchment was for; they couldn't make out anything on it, but then, they weren't focusing on translating the shorthand at the moment, but rather collecting all the parchments. They only had two left, and Hermione was hitting a wall with the transfiguration parchment that they both felt sure existed.

"Your ancestors were bollocks at transfiguration." Hermione muttered, pushing the book she was reading away with a look of disgust on her face. Draco wrinkled up his nose.

"I know. It's actually fairly pitiful. But they do seem at least slightly well-read." Draco commented. "And they seem to quote other authors in their own work more than an ordinary wizard would. Especially a Malfoy. Prideful bastards, my lot." He snorted, only half joking. Hermione nodded, smiling at him in her knowing way.

"Perhaps," Hermione started, nibbling at her lower lip as she always did when an idea popped into her head. Draco could practically hear the gears turning. "What if Armand hid the notes in someone else's book?" Hermione said. Draco started to shake his head, but then she cut him off. "You said it yourself, Draco. Your lot are a prideful bunch. Which would make it obvious where they would hide ciphers. No one would imagine a Malfoy hiding his notes in another wizard's book, especially one that was better at something than he." Draco sat up a little straighter, realizing that what she said had merit.

"You may be onto something, 'Mione" Draco said thoughtfully as he rummaged in his bag, pulling out a four page long list of first editions that had been gifted to the family. The majority of the list were now part of the collection in the Ministry. He looked over the list, then handed it to Hermione. "Try cross-referencing any names you came across in reading the transfiguration book with this list. That should give you a place to start looking, hopefully." Draco said. Hermione smiled.

"Sometimes, I'm extremely happy that I'm an overachiever." Hermione giggled. Draco looking at her, a confused expression written on his face. She merely flipped to a section of her journal and turned it to show Draco. It said "Transfiguration/Transmutation Sidenotes and Authors" at the top, with a running list of authors she'd encountered in her reading. Draco chuckled, smiling at the neat scrawl on the page.

"Work smarter, not harder, as the saying goes." Draco shook his head. He watched her bend her head over the parchment, comparing name and checking facts. He watched as stubborn curl kept falling into her face. She could be bothered to do more than shake it out of her eyes, but a part of Draco wanted to use it as an opportunity to touch her. He didn't get many chances to touch her soft skin, and he knew that he shouldn't be encouraging his crush. Nothing would come of it; nothing _could_ come of it, regardless of how bad he wanted it.

Before he could stop himself, he was reaching across the table, tucking the curl behind her ear and allowing his fingertips to trail over her jaw lightly before slowly withdrawing his hand. She'd frozen at the sudden contact, but when her eyes flicked up to his, the momentary panic was replaced with familiarity, and she relaxed, even leaning into his lingering touch slightly. She smiled, catching her bottom lip between her teeth as a blush dusted her cheeks. His heart felt like it would burst from his chest in that moment, and he had a sudden desire to kiss her. He forced the lump in his throat down by swallowing once, licking his lips and willing himself to calm down. He smiled back at her, then averted his eyes, staring at the parchment before him without really seeing it. He could feel her eyes on him for a few minutes, then she relaxed and returned to her work, and he was able to restart his heart, composing himself again.

Not falling for her was going to be a lot harder than he'd initially thought.

* * *

_August 21, 2002 London, England - Department of Mysteries Library_

"Draco, this is it!" Hermione had turned the page of the book in her lap to come face to face with the parchment she'd been looking for nearly two months, give or take the mishap in July. She pulled the page from its housing carefully; this book was slightly older the previous ones she'd been working with, and she was terrified of ripping a fragile page. Draco jumped from his chair and moved to her side, kneeling close beside her to examine the parchment. The first thing they looked for was the symbol at the bottom. There, next to the "AM" they'd learned to look for, was just a simple circle.

"This is the first!" Hermione said, pulling out the previous three to compare. But Draco's attention had been caught by a shorthand expression that could only be one thing.

_Gamp LET= LEX._

"Hermione. Look at this," He pointed to the equation. "Are you thinking that means what I am?" he asked quietly.

"Is he suggesting that Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration was based off of the Law of Equivalent Exchange? There's only one place I've even seen mention that the two have similar properties!" Hermione said, rummaging through her notes. Her eyes widened as she came across where she'd read it. "Armand was among the first wizards to suggest that the Law of Equivalent Exchange was applicable to more than alchemy. I read that in the biography his son wrote." Hermione said, her fingers trailing along her own words scribbled in her journal.

"Perhaps he knew Gamp." Draco suggested. "He seemed to be a hit among the intellectual circles of his day. It wouldn't surprise me if he didn't host roundtable gatherings to discuss his insane theories." Hermione nodded.

"That would be consistent with the habit of Malfoy's for centuries to surround themselves with smarter and more accomplished people to enhance their image." Draco knew that hadn't been a jab at him, as there had been no malice in her voice. They both knew that the statement ran true. He couldn't deny cold hard facts, there just wasn't any sense in it.

They both scanned the parchment for further evidence and found nothing else they could decipher. So Draco returned to his seat.

"So we have four parchments out of a presumable set of five. We have no idea what the last parchment could be about and not even the foggiest idea of what the four we _do_ have have in common." Draco concluded.

"That's not necessarily true, Draco. All the parchments except the Omega have been pertaining to laws and experimental uses of alchemic and even Muggle principles to justify, and modify, pre-existing Wizarding laws." Hermione said. "It seems as if Armand was compiling this research and making connections that other wizards couldn't see, because they weren't using Muggle theorems as well as magical ones. I have to admit, it seems as though he was trying to improve upon alchemy, ultimately." Draco frowned.

"I had wondered why the symbol for the philosopher's stone was the one he picked to represent his research. He couldn't have been planning on creating a philosopher's stone, and even if he was, the only person known to ever be successful in creating one wasn't born for another two hundred years!" Draco pondered.

"What if the symbol is just that, though?" Hermione said, thinking aloud. "That is to say, symbolic. Because his research had been inconclusive, if it had been found, the symbol of the philosopher's stone would raise eyebrows, but no one would take it seriously, as it was clearly signed by Armand Malfoy. They'd have thought him a kook, but like we did when reading his journals." Draco nodded.

"So it could be a metaphor, a symbolic meaning deeper than we know. But what was his end goal?" Draco wondered. "We know that he was interested in changing and re-evaluating magical laws so that they incorporated Muggle principles."

"He was interested in change. Full stop." Hermione said, pulling out a clean parchment. She'd taken to brainstorming like this often when looking for a direction to go next. "What is representative of change in alchemy, Draco?" She looked up at him, clearly onto something.

"The circle, or more specifically, a transmutation circle." Draco said, his face lighting up when he realized that very symbol was on the bottom of the parchment found in the transfiguration book.

"Transfiguration and transmutation were, in Armand's opinion, interchangeable. They functioned by essentially the same rules, but one used magic and the other did not." Hermione said. She drew a circle on the parchment. "Now, because Armand was interested in change, he began looking into the ways other subjects were the same and different. He knew that transfiguration and transmutation were the same, so he looked into other subjects. He noticed that muggle alchemists were figuring out how to define their world, turning what the world thought was an occult practice into a meticulous science. He must have realized, when researching, that the creation of potions had similar rigorous rules and structure. It was then he must have figured out the connection between the non-magical world and the magical world was through alchemy." Hermione said. She turned to the paper again.

"The magical world had potions," She placed a dot on one side of the circle. "Whereas the Muggle world had science," she placed another dot directly across from the first. "Both were connected to alchemy." She said, placing a dot above them on the circle, then connecting both lower dots to the upper. "And because they shared the connection to alchemy," She drew a line between the two lower dots. "They shared a connection to each other."

"Hermione, you're brilliant." Draco blurted, his eyes wide at her drawn conclusions. "But, what about the square and the other circle?" Hermione's brow furrowed.

"Squares are usually indicative of strength and stability. My guess is the square will be symbolic of Armand's reasoning for the research. The cause, if you will, that affected the writing of the initiation of this project. And the final circle is indicative of the conclusion of the project. The final result." Hermione sighed.

"So what would cause your ancestor to throw himself into researching principles and theorems he could clearly barely understand?" Hermione asked. Draco shook his head.

"I'm not sure. But I know someone who might."


	11. About Armand Malfoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Things are getting exciting! The chapter(s) I have literal pages of research and plot detail for is just around the corner!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I'm not making money off this story, and I'm just a fan.

_September 3, 2002 Wiltshire, England - Malfoy Manor Library_

Draco had written his father to schedule a meeting with him. The older Malfoy had regained his seat on the Board of Governors at Hogwarts after the war, insisting he help with funding and reconstruction. Between the Board and the planning of several charity functions, Lucius had managed to stay rather busy. He had cancelled his plans, however, when Draco had requested to meet over tea to discuss his work.

"You're looking well, son. It seems this line of work, a historian of sorts, rather suits you." Lucius said, raising his cup to his lips after giving Draco and approving look and a curt nod.

"Thank you, Father. I'm finding it can be rather - taxing." He sighed. "We- I've hit a dead end in my research." Draco internally cursed at his slip up. One of Lucius's brows shot up, telling Draco he'd caught the slip, causing him to internally groan. Lucius, however, did not press the matter.

"Well, how can I help?" Lucius said instead. That threw Draco for a loop. It wasn't like his father to _not_ question a slip up like that.

"Well, as you know, most of my research has revolved around Armand Malfoy." Draco said. "I've found a scattering of notes, but they aren't very conclusive. It's indicated that there is another part still left undiscovered. We've found the other parchments in a Potions book written by Armand's grandson, the Charms book by Eustacius, and a Transfiguration text gifted to Armand by one Aldaric Nott." Draco said. "I'm not sure where else to look, but I have it on good authority that the next place I should look will most likely answer the question of why Armand started his research in the first place." Lucius nodded, taking in the information. He stood, beaconing Draco to follow him. The ascended to the second story of the library where hung, across from a fireplace and a sitting area, the Malfoy Family Tree tapestry. Lucius pointed to the very top, to a portrait of a man. He had fair skin, and grey eyes, much like Draco and his father, but the blonde hair that was something of a Malfoy calling card, was lost on him. Instead, he had honey brown hair, a mix of blond and brunette. Draco wondered idly at the amount of inbreeding it had taken to weed his hair color out of the Malfoy gene pool.

"Armand Malfoy was a soldier who came to England in support of William the Conqueror." Lucius started. "He fought in the Battle of Hastings, and stood by the King as one of his most loyal advisers, and his personal alchemist and court wizard. Remember, this was before the Statue of Secrecy was employed. He would have been very interested in defensive magic, as he would have been trained as something of an auror by his French predecessors for him to have been chosen by William to join him. It was for his efforts in the war, and his service in the court of the King, that Armand received this land, on which he built the Manor as we know it today. The property has been expanded over the years, but the mansion itself is much the same as it was when Armand passed away." Lucius frowned.

"Armand was known to have picked up the habit, during the war, to fight just as well with a sword as with his wand. Godric Gryffindor had made that fighting style popular, as it allowed wizards to blend into Muggle armies. After the war, Armand had no use for defensive magic, however. He warded the property surrounding the Manor, and the Manor itself efficiently enough, but he would have had no reason to use defensive magic again." Lucius said dismissively. Draco allowed his shoulders to slump slightly. He was no closer to figuring anything out.

"Unless," He pondered, peering over at Draco. "Unless he was trying to protect his family."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, brows furrowed.

"From what you told me, Armand was digging into theories that far surpassed his general knowledge and understanding of how the world worked. Rather desperately, I might add. If I had to venture a guess, it was probably due to his late wife's sudden illness. She contracted Dragon Pox in her mid forties, quite young for that particular disease. Ordinarily, only the elderly or the very young contract it." Lucius looked away from Draco, and he recalled that his grandfather, Abraxas, had died of the same disease.

"From what I've read about our family founder, he never quite got over her death; near the end, he spent nearly every waking moment in his study. Most of the accounts claim he was trying to ignore the pain of losing his wife, but I disagree." Lucius said darkly. "You see, Draco, I nearly lost my wife and child to a war. I know what that man must have been thinking. 'Not her. Take me instead.' Malfoys aren't known to marry for love. But as he was the first in a foreign country, I believe Armand did love his wife. So much that he would have done anything to try and save her. When he couldn't," Lucius hung his head. "Well, I'm sure that destroyed him. But he had a son to protect. A legacy. If he couldn't protect his wife, surely he could honor her by keeping their family proud and strong. That is what I believe the purpose behind his research was, Draco. I think, as with most thing, his purpose was his family."

Draco stood in stunned silence. This was the closest he and his father had come to a heart-to-heart conversation since Draco had been a child. He knew that this was partly Lucius's way of telling Draco how much he cared about him, even if inadvertently and through a anecdote of one of their forefathers. He swallowed a lump in his throat at the surge of emotion he felt for the man in front of him

"I think I know where to look." Draco said quietly. Lucius nodded and started towards the stairs.

"Do send Miss Granger my greetings, won't you?" Lucius threw back over his shoulder, pausing at the top of the stairs. Draco's mouth popped open, eyes wide and staring in disbelief. His father turned, a small mischievous grin plastered on his face.

"How-?" Draco could barely express his confusion before Lucius could explain.

"I received a letter from Mr. Blaise Zabini detailing how you were in contact with Miss Granger, and how you seemed to be working with her very nearly everyday at the Ministry." Lucius explained. "Let me be clear, Draco. I have no qualms with you working with Miss Granger as a means to an end. She is not considered the brightest witch of her age for nothing. However. I don't want her being associated with the Malfoy name. Whenever your research is concluded, and, presumably, published, I expect it will bear your name only, Draco. Do you understand?" Lucius asked in the cold, hard tone that was so different from just moments before, when he'd spoken of love for one's family. Draco nodded a little stiffly. Having his hopes and dreams of possibly being able to have a healthy relationship with Hermione and his father at the same time crushed had left him speechless.

"Good. Now you'd better get back to work, son." Lucius nodded curtly at Draco then sauntered away down the stairs.

* * *

_Later That Day, London, England - Hermione's Flat_

Draco couldn't wait until the next day when they were scheduled to work in the library to tell Hermione what he'd learned, and so he'd Apparated from the Manor to directly outside flat. He steeled himself up to knock on her door. It was highly unusual for Draco to show up anywhere unannounced; polite society demanded RSVP and invitations for everything. He felt a bit rebellious, as well as a tad nervous, as he knocked swiftly three times. He realized, suddenly, there had been people talking on the other side, which was only evident by the sudden silence. He heard someone, presumably Hermione, cross to the door and unlock it, before opening it carefully.

"Draco?" Hermione said, the frown that she'd worn in obvious confusion turned to one of mild surprise. "What are you doing here? Usually you owl first."

"I didn't have the time, I needed to talk to you while it was fresh. I've been to see my father. May I come in?" Draco said, searching her face and mentally kicking himself for wanting to stroke her face like he had in the library. A look of surprise crossed her face and she looked back into the living room for a moment.

"Actually, Draco, uh, Harry is here. He comes round to check on me once a week." She stood back, allowing Draco a view of Harry sitting on the couch, a mug in his hands and a curious expression aimed at the door. He'd obviously puzzled out who was there.

"Do you mind terribly if we talk shop, Harry?" She asked the man, an apologetic look on her face. Harry looked Draco over for a moment, then shrugged.

"If it's important enough for him to come unannounced, I don't think he'll mind an extra set of ears." Hermione nodded and waved Draco in.

"Would you like some tea while we talk, Draco?" She offered. He nodded and seated himself in the chair beside the coffee table that he'd claimed during his first visit. Hermione pulled her wand from her sleeve and prepared a cup of tea, just how Draco liked it, which she handed to him before returning to her seat next to Harry on the couch. Draco took a sip of the tea to gather his thoughts before he began.

"I think I know where to look for the last of Armand's parchments." He started slowly. He relayed to Hermione what his father had told him, doing his best to ignore the sympathetic look Harry was giving him when he heard of the almost cold way Lucius had expressed his concern for his son during the war.

"I think it's hidden in a defense book." Draco concluded. "But not one written by the family." Hermione's brows knit together.

"But wouldn't that be the whole point? Wouldn't he _want_ the book to have symbolized his protectiveness over his family?"

"I think that's exactly why he didn't hide it in a family book. He couldn't save his wife, remember? In his mind, he failed to save a part of his family. So he turned to his research to find a way to protect his legacy. Hiding his research, the completed research that was too late to save his wife, in his own book would have been wrong." Hermione nodded.

"I think you're right, Draco. We'll start looking for the book tomorrow." Draco tried to smile, but it must have given away his sadness.

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked. Damn her observant nature. Of course she'd pick up on him being off. "Was it - did your father say something else?" _Shite._ Draco very nearly panicked.

"No. I mean- sort of. It's nothing, really." Draco muttered, looking away from Hermione. He couldn't lie to her when she was looking at him with that much concern written all over her face.

"Okay, Draco. I understand." He heard the small sigh in her voice, the lower pitch. "Just- you know I'm here if you need to talk, yeah?" She'd leaned forward to place a hand on his knee. He stared at that hand for a moment, before lifting his eyes to meet her smiling face. He covered her hand with his own, giving it a quick squeeze.

"Yeah," He nodded, succeeding in a genuine smile. He stood, preparing to leave. "See you tomorrow, bright and early?" He grinned at her. She stood with him, walking him to the door.

"Bright and early as always." She confirmed. He turned to leave, but she stopped him.

"Draco?" She called. He turned, an eyebrow raised. She wrapped her arms around him unexpectedly. He stood there for a moment, dumbly, before wrapping his arms around the woman. She was nearly a full five inches shorter than him, yet she fit in his arms as though she were made to be there. He let himself go in her arms, burying his face in her hair. They stood like that for a comfortable minute or two, before Draco remember the other set of eyes in the room and pulled away. His grey eyes met green across the room for a split second, surprised that Harry wore a smirk.

"What was that for?" Draco asked, returning his attention to Hermione. She shrugged, blushing brighter than a beet and looking up at him slightly.

"You needed it." She said simply. His heart melted, and he lifted a hand to brush away a few errant curls from her face.

"Yeah." He said. "Yeah, I did." He dropped his hand with a smile, turning to leave once more.

"Tomorrow?" He said, grinning wide, "Unless Potter wants a hug too, that is." Draco heard the man laugh- actually laugh - behind him and watched Hermione's face light up at the jab.

"Tomorrow." She said just before she closed the door behind him.


	12. Trouble with Temperaments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here's a longer chapter for ya!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I don't make money from this fic, and I'm just a fan.

_September 12, 2002 London, England - Department of Mysteries Library_

Hermione watched as Draco sighed, running his hand down his face. They'd been searching defense books gifted to the family in the appropriate time frame for a week. Now, there was only one left. It had to be the book they were looking for; there was no other option. There weren't any other books that matched that description that fit the time frame.

Draco took a deep breath and met Hermione's eyes over their work. She nodded to him encouragingly. He opened the book and leafed through the pages carefully. Nothing. There was nothing. Draco groaned. Hermione took the book from him, leafing through it herself. Two sets of eyes were better than one, especially when they'd both been staring at the same ancient pages of the same ancient books for the better part of four months. She came up with nothing as well.

"Draco, don't worry about it." Hermione said softly. "We'll find the book."

"No we won't. There _is no other book."_ Draco jerked the book from her hands roughly, throwing it against the bookshelf behind her. Hermione squeaked involuntarily, curling into herself. They stayed like that for several minutes. Hermione was aware of Draco's eyes piercing into her, waiting for her to break. She tensed when she felt his hand on her arm, then relaxed when she felt that his touch was light.

"Hermione-" he said, his eyes wide in horrified shock. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to -" he could meet her eyes. She knew he'd been stressed to capacity recently. His father clearly expected a lot to come of his research. Finding Armand's legacy had begun to mean more and more too Draco lately. Hermione could see it when he talked about his theories, when they stayed up late going over the same book one more time. When he'd fallen asleep on a pile of books in Hermione's living room because they'd both wanted to keep working after the library closed.

Hermione leapt into his arms, her arms wrapping tightly around his neck. He stood there in shock for the space of a heartbeat, then his arms were around her, albeit exerting far gentler pressure than she was.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, don't you dare scare me like that again!" She chided into his chest. She looked up into his slightly confused face and went on. "I know you're stressed. I know this is important. But I'm only trying to help. I thought, for a moment- I thought you'd hurt me." She buried her face against his chest again, and at her words, his arms tightened around her protectively.

"Hermione," His voice was low when he spoke. " Look at me." She raised watery brown eyes to meet stormy grey. She felt her heart trying to force itself out of her body through her throat.

"I'd _never_ hurt you. I'm sorry I scared you, love. I shouldn't have let my anger control my actions." Hermione nodded, taking a deep breath as she released him, turning to retrieve the book he'd thrown. She froze.

"Draco." She said, her eyes wide.

"What is it?" He asked, worriedly. His eyes followed hers. The book had landed in a disheveled mess against the base of the bookshelf. However, Hermione wasn't staring at the book itself, but the sheet of parchment that had wound up underneath it, partially crumpled under the weight. Draco had it in his hands in seconds. He scanned the page eagerly, and when he looked up to Hermione, she didn't even have to ask if it was what they were looking for; his eyes shown with a light so brilliant, a hope so bright, that it could have blinded her.

"Let's get out of here. We need space to think." Draco said suddenly, unable to stop his pacing as he pulled his wand and sent books flying back to their spot and packed his bag with a few swift movements.

"Your place or mine?" Hermione asked. Draco stopped his pacing and looked at her.

"Yours." He said, a slow smirk crossing his face. "You make the best tea."

* * *

_Later, London, England, Hermione's Flat_

"But it doesn't make sense. I thought for sure that if we lined them up, or at least got them into the same general area, that _something_ would happen!" Hermione exclaimed. She was pacing furiously, trying to think of anything she could to explain the utter lack of- well, anything.

"You said you checked for hidden phrasing right?" Hermione asked, pinching the bridge of her nose between thumb and forefinger.

"Of course I did, that's the first thing I did with all the parchments." Draco stated, exasperated. "But how am I supposed to check for hidden phrasing when I can't _read_ the paper to begin with?"

Hermione stopped her pacing abruptly, turning slowly to face Draco.

"I thought you were supposed to be a Slytherin. Who are you and what have you done with Draco Malfoy?" She said, her voice a half- laugh, half-taunt. Draco frowned.

"What do you mean? Of course I'm a Slytherin, why wouldn't I be?"

"You didn't think to cast a Revealing Charm on the parchments to see if there was any Vanished or otherwise hidden ink?" Draco blinked. He looked to the table where the parchments lay in a line.

"Like that would do much! Don't you think my ancestor would have known better than to-"

Hermione strode to the coffee table, pointing her wand at the parchments.

" _Apareacium._ " She stated evenly. They watched as the parchments shivered. The first four did nothing more, but the fifth- it was changing. Hermione watched as the unintelligible shorthand rearranged itself into a messily scrawled note.

"You were saying?" She asked Draco before picking up the parchment and sitting on the sofa to read it. Draco came to sit beside her, reading over her shoulder.

_If you're reading this, congratulations. You've found my notes, likely have put together a rough estimate of what they mean, and, just like old Slytherin, deduced that I was probably hiding something in these pages. Well done. Your reward is the instructions on how to actually READ the notes I've left. You must be a Malfoy to access this, as I've sealed the parchment with blood magic._

_First, you must brew a strengthening solution- I will not weaken my family in order to protect them. The recipe is below._

_Second, young Malfoy, you must drink all but the last drop of the solution. Don't try to skip this step. I have placed enhancements designed to only open for the right combination of ingredients. Using the last drop of the strengthening potion as a base, use a sharp knife to gather some of your blood. A few drops is all you need. Mix the blood and the solution thoroughly and allow it to sit under the full moon at its peak._

_Third, on a rather large surface, form a cross from salt, as pictured, making sure to leave enough room between the lines and the circle surrounding it for the parchment to fit. Arrange each of the parchment in order of completeness of the Philosopher's Stone, beginning in the upper left-hand quadrant and moving clockwise with each subsequent parchment. Place this, the fifth parchment, in the center of the intersecting lines._

_Fourth, place a drop of the prepared solution on each of the parchments. Use no more than a drop and work quickly, in a clockwise fashion._

_Finally, recite the following words when the parchments begin to glow softly:_

_Explicare mundi secreta magicae._

_More explanation will be provided upon completion of this last step._

_Good luck._

Hermione and Draco sat in shocked silence for several minutes before Hermione stood and crossed to the calendar on the wall.

"The next full moon is next Saturday, the twenty-first. The solution takes a week to brew correctly and we'll need to go the the apothecary to get some of the ingredients. I don't particularly like to keep fresh salamander blood around the house." Hermione was rambling, and Draco smiled at her. He stood, grabbing her arm to stop her from pacing.

"Hermione. Breathe. You're bloody brilliant. We'll go to the apothecary tomorrow. We'll begin the potion and it will be finished by the nineteenth. You forget, it only has to mature three days before adding the powdered griffin claw. The extra day just adds potency." He grinned at her wide smile.

"And you say I'm bloody brilliant." She breathed. "Do you know what the nineteenth is, Draco?" She asked, nibbling at her bottom lip. He frowned, as if thinking.

"No. Should I?" He asked, sounding worried. She laughed at him.

"It's my birthday!" Draco's eyes widened.

"You're kidding me? Hermione, I couldn't possibly ask you to help me with something this strenuous on your birthday!" he spluttered.

"Nonsense, Draco," Hermione admonished. "It's not as if I have very many plans anyway. My party is the twenty-first, and as all we have to do is let your solution set in the moonlight, I'll be perfectly available to go to that." She said with a firm nod.

"Are you sure, 'Mione? I don't want you missing out because of me." Draco said, ducking his head slightly.

"Draco, I don't have any plans for the actual day. It's just going to be another night in my flat." She sighed, a half smile on her face.

"Alright, I'll let you help me on your birthday on one condition." Draco drew himself up, seeming to regain some of his confidence. Hermione felt butterflies flapping violently in her stomach.

"And what would that be?" She asked, a little warily. He smirked, moving closer to her and sweeping a hair behind her ear. But this time was different than the times that he'd done this before. He didn't move his hand when the hair was in place, he merely shifted it so that his hand was cupping her cheek, his thumb stroking her skin gently. She was sure that she'd die any second, her heart was beating so violently. She was sure he felt her pulse.

"Go out with me," He whispered, his grey eyes boring into her brown. "A proper date. Let me take you out, buy you dinner. It'd be the least I could do for the beautiful birthday girl who's helped me so very much." He crooned. His voice had dropped to a deep, buttery baritone and he'd stepped just a hair closer. Hermione chewed her lip, blushing furiously. She nodded.

"I suppose if it's the least you can do," She added playfully. He broke into a wide grin.

"The very least."

* * *

_September 19, 2002 London, England - Hermione's Flat_

Hermione watched Draco stir the mixture counterclockwise three times, then clockwise once before adding two pinches of powdered Griffin claw. He stood back as a poof of bright blue smoke erupted from the cauldron, then settled into a slowly curling wisp when Draco stirred it clockwise once more. Hermione looked into the finished potion, smiling at the bright turquoise that indicated it had been brewed correctly. She plucked a flask from the draw next to her in the kitchen and handed it to Draco. He filled the flask and watched the swirling turquoise with fascination before raising the flask towards Hermione.

"Well, Cheers," He said, knocking back the potion swiftly, making sure to drink all but the last few drops. He made a face at the taste and Hermione took the flask from him so he could get his bearings.

"How do you feel?" She asked, swirling the remaining liquid in the flask to ensure it was enough.

"Stronger, I suppose." Draco said. "It's been awhile since I've felt this steady on my feet." He stood taller than he normally did, his back straight. Hermione picked up the knife on the table, reaching for his hand. He went to pull back, but she held it firm.

"With your enhanced strength, you'll cut yourself too deeply. Let me. I'll make it quick and heal you as soon as we have enough blood." She murmured. She didn't like the fact she'd be hurting Draco, but it was better than him causing more damage than she could deal with; her mind flashed back to panicking over a Splinched Ron and she repressed a shudder. Draco relented, opening his palm for her. Her heart clenched; he trusted her. She pulled the knife over across his palm with a firm pressure, catching a few drops of blood in an empty flask before grabbing her wand and muttering a quick healing spell. Draco rubbed the spot where his skin had just been split as he pulled his own wand, muttering a stasis spell on the flask of blood.

"There. All set for Saturday night. All we'll have to do is mix the two and set the mixture in the moonlight." Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. She smoothed out non-existent wrinkled in her red dress and grabbed her clutch from the counter. "Now, I can relax and enjoy myself on our date." She proclaimed. Draco chuckled at her, extending his arm for her to take.

"So, love, the choice is yours. Wizarding London, or Muggle London?" Hermione was surprised by the question.

"Well, honestly-" She started, looking down. "There's this little spot in Muggle London my parents used to take me to when we'd come to Diagon Alley to shop for school supplies. It became something of a tradition." Draco smiled sadly. She hadn't told him what had become of her parents, but he knew they weren't in the picture, and hadn't asked, for which she was grateful. Draco pulled her through the door, allowing her to lock up, before turning to her.

"If a quaint Muggle spot is what you want, a quaint Muggle spot is what you'll get." He grinned, seeing her eyes light up. "Lead the way," He said, holding out his arm and allowing her to side-along Apparate them to a dark alley in Muggle London. They emerged onto the street and Hermione led Draco to little hole-in-the-wall restaurant. It was just as she had remembered it: a soft, warm glow creating an ambience not unlike that of Gryffindor common room. Large oak tables sat throughout the dim room, each with its own lamp hanging directly above and a candle in the center. In the corner, a man played a saxophone softly. The maitre 'd glanced at the young couple and smiled.

"Table for two?" He asked, picking up two menus as Hermione nodded. "This way, lovelies." he led them to a table situated next to a window, allowing them a view of the darkening city as well as an open view of the room. The soft jazz floated across the room and Hermione relaxed into her chair. She looked up at Draco, who didn't seem as comfortable to be surrounded by Muggles as she. She reached for his hand and squeezed it encouragingly.

"I've got to say, 'Mione, your parents had some serious class. This is quite the swanky little number." Draco said under his breath appreciatively. Hermione smiled at that.

"This place reminds me of them. It always held a special place in my heart. I suppose it felt right to share it with you." She said. Their waitress came then, and they ordered quickly. Hermione knew what she wanted; she had the same thing every time. She suggested a meal to Draco, and he nodded in acceptance. They were alone again soon enough.

"So what happened to them, Hermione?" Draco asked softly. She knew who he was talking about.

"Before the war really took off, the summer before what should have been our seventh year," she began, gathering her strength. "I set up false identities for them. I Obliviated them, and sent them to live in Australia. I keep tabs on them, make sure they're doing alright. But I was never able to reverse the memory charm as I thought I'd be able to." Hermione sighed. "In the end, it served its purpose well enough. I protected the ones that mattered most,the innocent ones that had no part in that war. They're alive and well, and that's all that really matters to me." Draco squeezed her hand, meeting her eye. He didn't say anything, but that look told her everything she needed to know. He approved. He agreed. And most of all, he was _sorry_ that she had to lose her parents because of a war they knew nothing about. They were broken out of their meaningful staring contest by their food arriving. They tucked into the meal ravenously.

* * *

"Hermione, that was quite possibly the best night out I've ever had." Draco said, leaning against the doorframe as she unlocked the door to her flat. She giggled.

"It was quite the evening, wasn't it?" She blushed, fumbling with her keys. She _may_ have had an extra glass of wine, at the insistence of Draco. Draco watched her with an amused look, before taking her keys and opening the door for her. He helped her in, closing the door behind them.

"Really, Hermione. Thank you for tonight." He whispered, his hand ghosting over her arm and giving her goosebumps.

"Why are you thanking me?" She asked, looking up into his dazzling grey eyes. "You're the one who took me out, after all." She quipped. He just smirked.

"Because this night was only as amazing as the woman I was with." He said, and she felt herself blush. "Now, little one, you need sleep." He insisted, moving toward to door.

"Wait, Draco?" She felt herself looking for excuses to get him to stay even just a few seconds longer.

"Yes?" He raised his eyebrow.

"You should come Saturday. To my party." She blurted. He looked shocked. "It's going to be rather small. Just a few close friends, really. I - I don't think it would feel complete if you weren't there." She looked at her shoes, hoping against hope he'd not say no.

"On one condition, Hermione." He said, a smirk in his voice. She looked up to find him suddenly much closer than he had been before.

"You and your conditions. Suppose the sorting hat had you pinned in about three seconds." Hermione muttered. "Means to an end, and all." She grinned up at him. "Well, out with it already." She huffed playfully. Her eyes widened as he drew her closer to him. She pressed her hands to his firm chest as he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Kiss me."

So she did. She wrapped her arms around his neck and met him half-way. The kiss was soft and sweet, with a touch of heat behind it at the end. It was, to Hermione, the perfect first kiss. When they parted, Hermione rested her head on his chest for several minutes, head tucked under his chin.

"So I take that as a 'I'll be at your party', then?" Hermione asked softly, the wine starting to make her drowsy.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." He said, pulling away at last. She yawned, letting out a tiny squeak, and he grinned from ear to ear.

"Even your yawn is adorable." He crooned. "Get some sleep, love. You need your strength." Draco kissed her forehead and moved to the door. She chewed her lip at the sight of him leaving.

"Goodnight, Draco." She murmured to his retreating frame. His grey eyes flashed to hers for a split second as he threw over his shoulder, what sounded to her like "Night, love."

Hermione fell into her bed in utter bliss. 


	13. Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So this chapter was a happy accident. It just kinda happened.
> 
> Also, I write this on a single document in Google Docs, and I have a tenancy to double-check myself cause I have a horrible (short-term) memory. Well, the document has gotten to be around 100 pages long, so I spent most of the evening figuring out how to format the outline feature on Docs so that I don't have to scroll through 50 pages of BS to find the point I wanted to fact check. *facepalm*
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I'm not making money from this fic, and I'm just a fan.

_September 21, 2002 London, England - Hermione's Flat_

Hermione watched Draco carefully remove the stasis charm from the vial of blood they'd procured two days earlier. He swished it around in the flash before adding it to the remaining turquoise strengthening potion. Hermione watched in wonder as the liquid turned a bright lavender as Draco stirred it. He set the flask on the window sill, the curtains pulled back and the blinds pulled up, to allow the optimal amount of moonlight.

Hermione wore a dress again tonight, this time a comfortable, navy blue with white polkadots cotton -polyester number that hit her just above the knee. It was cut low enough to show off some cleavage, but not so low as to look tacky, and she wore her hair in a braid that hung over her shoulder. When Draco had arrived, he'd commented how stunning she was in the dress.

Hermione had thought the same of him. He had dressed up slightly more than he'd done on their first date, Hermione realized. He wore dark grey slacks and a light blue button up shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. She noticed he'd used a Disillusionment Charm on his left arm; she only noticed because she'd known what had been there before. His outfit was similar enough to what he'd worn two nights ago. However, he also sported a dark grey vest which matched the slacks, and paired it with a grey scale plaid tie. She noticed his hair had grown longer, it now hung just past his shoulders. Normally he kept it tied back at the nape of his neck, but tonight he'd forgone trying to tame it and wore it down, though he had a hair tie around his wrist. Hermione bit her lip at the sight of the attractive man. He caught her looking at him and smirked, sauntering closer to her.

"Whatcha staring at, little one?" His low baritone and stormy eyes made Hermione blush instantly.

"I just-" She stammered, flustered by his proximity, "I guess I've never really stopped to _look_ at you." her blush deepened as a smirk formed on his face. It was true; she'd been so caught up with their research, she hadn't given much thought to how handsome her partner was. It never seemed to register to her how much he'd grown. He was no longer the scrawny boy with greasy hair and a pointed, pinched face. And that realization hit her harder than bludger.

Draco watched her face, clearly amused at the play of emotions he must have seen there. He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, smiling at the warmth he felt from her pink cheeks.

"I like making you blush." He murmured with a smile. She frowned slightly.

"Why?"

"Because it tells me that I'm doing something right." He said, leaning in and kissing her cheek softly. "Now if we don't get going, you'll be late to your own birthday party." he chuckled.

"Oh, if we're more than five minutes late, Ron would send out a search party." Hermione informed him as she ushered him out the door so she could lock up. Draco groaned slightly.

"Remind me again why your ex boyfriend is attending your birthday party?" Draco complained.

"Because, Draco, he's still one of my best friends. He may be a git sometimes, but he cares." She said, reprovingly.

"He saw the invitation you sent his brother, didn't he?" Draco's lips twitched up when she sagged a little.

"Yeah. Harry owled me warning me that Ron had invited himself. Of course, I told Harry you would be coming yesterday morning. He's oddly - excited?" She frowned. She didn't know what had gotten into her best friend, but his support was quite welcome. "He said he'd keep the others civil as best he could." Draco nodded.

"Never thought I'd say this, but Potter's a decent bloke." Draco muttered. Hermione grinned. "Weasley, on the other hand-" Draco stopped himself with a glare from Hermione.

"Do _try_ not to lower yourself to his standards, won't you? I expect you to try to be the bigger person. And remember," a sly grin crossed her face. "If he threatens to hurt you if you hurt me, it means he understands that there's an 'us'." Draco's face softened.

"Is there an 'us'?" he whispered, hopefully.

"Ask me again at the end of the night." She smirked, before taking his arm and Apparating to Hogsmeade. They walked down the street, dusk settling over the village, and the familiar shape of the school they'd attended on the hill in the distance.

Hermione had a brief pang in her heart at the sight, but it was quickly remedied when Draco wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her a little closer to him.

The Three Broomsticks was just as warmly lit as usual, with the typical rowdy crowd. Hermione found the table near the fireplace in the back where her friends had gathered. They smiled their greeting to Hermione as she took stock of who had gathered around the table.

Harry was the first she saw, greeting her with a tight hug, and even offering a handshake to a slightly taken-aback Draco. Ginny hugged her next, and Hermione was passed around the table greeting her friends. Luna and Neville had shown up, both without their significant others. Hannah had had to work, and Rolf was off on a work trip that week. George had closed up the shop early to make it to the little party, Ron sitting next to him. Hermione did her best to be civil with the sulking man. Hagrid had come down from the castle, taking up quite a lot of room in their cozy corner. Hermione beamed at the little group of her friends, and was ecstatic when none of them questioned Draco's presence, but merely politely nodded. Draco seemed shocked to be so easily accepted into their little group. Draco leaned into Hermione for a moment.

"I think I'll have a butterbeer, shall I order a pitcher?" He asked, a smirk lifting his lips.

"I'm sure the boys won't say no," Hermione chuckled. "By the looks of it, George is already starting." Draco moved toward the bar, and Hermione noticed an immediate change in the atmosphere at the table.

"You alright there, Hermione?" George asked, his face barely concealing the concern that she picked up in his voice. She smiled at the older Weasley and nodded.

"I'm fine, George. I'll tell you about him later." George nodded solemnly, but Hermione knew he'd leave it at that. She looked around the table. The rest of her friends had looked to her for confirmation as much as George had, and they all seemed to accept her assessment. Well, all of them except Ron, that is.

"Hermione! He's a Death Eater! How could you possibly think-" Ron hissed loudly.

"Last time I checked, Ron, you had no authority over my mind. As such, I suggest you butt out or _go home._ " Hermione said coldly.

"She's her own person, mate. I reckon she knows what she's doing." Harry said, trying to keep the peace. Hermione smiled.

"Thank you, Harry. It's great to know _someone_ trusts my instincts." Hermione glared at Ron. Draco returned at that moment, looking visibly uncomfortable. Hermione felt bad for moment for Draco's discomfort, but he smiled at her. He must have heard her speech to Ron. He set not one, but two pitchers of butterbeer, and a tray of glasses that he'd had levitating behind him, on the table.

"Figured we could use the extra." Draco shrugged, smiling at Hermione.

Hermione tried desperately to relax. She found it easier after knocking back a few butterbeers, a warm, fuzzy feeling settling behind her navel. The others followed her lead, drinking a glass or so each. Ron sat drinking water, unwilling to drink butterbeer purchased by Draco. Hermione ignored him and soon felt herself actually enjoying herself.

"Okay, presents, then cake!" Ginny said, clapping her hands together. She pulled a bag from under the table that was clearly bigger on the inside, as Ginny pulled several presents from the bag.

She received a new journal and a nice fountain pen from Harry and Ginny. Luna had gotten her a book about treating wounds caused by cryptids, which Hermione actually found quite interesting. Neville, who knew how much Hermione loved tea, and who had asked Harry what her favorite was, surprised Hermione with a new self-stirring tea cup and a specially blended aromatic white tea with lavender undertones. George and Ron had, unsurprisingly, gone in together and bought nearly two pounds of Hermione's favorite sweets from Honeydukes. She grinned at the boys as she eyed several packages of Deluxe Sugar Quills. Hagrid had gotten Hermione a little tin of owl treats for Farsight, as well as a self-cleaning liner for the floor under the bird's perch.

Hermione thanked everyone when another present was set before her; it was a long thin box, wrapped in a red ribbon. She looked up at who had placed it before her. Draco grinned at her stunned expression.

"Go on. Open it." he insisted. Hermione tore her eyes away from him to slide the ribbon off the little box. Inside sat a rose gold watch, little crystals set into the face.

"Draco, it's beautiful." She murmured. She lifted it from the box and he took her right hand in his and helped her fasten the watch.

"Not as beautiful as you." He murmured, eyes meeting with a smile.

"Oh enough already!" Ron burst out, his face bright red. "How can you sit there and watch Hermione, our Hermione, _my_ Hermione, with that, that- _Death Eater!?_ " Ron screamed towards the others, motioning wildly. The table went deathly silent. Hermione's face turned to stone. Her eyes narrowed and she stood slowly, coming face to face with Ron. She spoke slowly and calculatedly.

"Firstly, Ronald. I do _not_ belong to you. I am no one's property. That is a notion it seems you haven't been able to wrap your thick skull around. Secondly, you have no say, friend or otherwise, in who I'm with. You never have, and you won't start now. And thirdly, I won't have you ruining this or any relationship I choose to pursue with your bigoted, idiotic assumptions that people can't change." Hermione watched as Ron's face turned redder with every word. A tense moment passed when suddenly, Hermione felt a sharp sting on her face, and the force of the slap sent her to the floor.

"HERMIONE!" Ginny were beside her suddenly, glaring up at her brother. Draco had drawn his wand and had flipped the table in an effort to get to Ron. Draco was being restrained by Harry and Neville, and it took both of the men's full strength to keep the other man's wand arm pointed toward the ground. Hermione could feel the crackle of magic in the air like electricity before a thunderstorm.

"Ron, I suggest you leave before you find yourself hexed through a wall," Harry growled. "And not by Draco." Ron scowled at his friend, but made no movement, and, in fact, he set his feet and crossed arms. George, knowing his brother's stubbornness, called for Hagrid's help.

"Hagrid, grab the git, would you? We'll floo back to the flat from your cottage." Hagrid nodded, grabbing the lanky red head about the waist and hauling him over his shoulder, kicking and screaming and beating on Hagrid's back. George pointed his wand at his younger brother.

" _Petrificus Totalus!_ There. That's better." George watched Hagrid carry his petrified brother out of the pub before turning to help Hermione stand with a sad smile.  
"I'm sorry my brother is a right git." He told her, giving her a brief hug, before following after Hagrid.

Draco had stopped trying to get to Ron when he left the pub, but Harry kept a tight hand on his shoulder, which, by Draco's reluctance to shake it off, was keeping him from following the brothers and cursing Ron into next millennia.

Hermione's eyes found the table that was turned over, shattered glass had gone everywhere, as well as what was left of the butterbeer, and the cake was destroyed. Hermione's gifts lay in various states of destruction about the table. Hermione couldn't help it; she burst into tears. Ginny was the first to take her into her arms, being the closest to her. Ginny looked to Harry over Hermione's head, giving him a meaningful look.

"Draco," Harry said in a low voice, as to not upset Hermione further. "Take her home. Stay with her until she's better. You'll know." Harry's eyes connected with Draco's and he nodded. "Owl me if you need help. I'll be by to check on her tomorrow." Harry squeezed Draco's shoulder before releasing him.

Draco moved to Hermione, meeting Ginny's eyes gratefully as he took Hermione into his arms. Ginny nodded to him, then Draco led Hermione outside to the Apparition point, before Disapparating directly into Hermione's flat.

Hermione nearly collapsed when they landed in the flat, but Draco deftly caught her in his arms and carried her into the bedroom and laid her in her bed. He sat next to her on the bed, brushing her hair out of her face. She clung to him as though her life depended on it.

"I'm right here, Hermione." He whispered into her hair, holding her close.

"Don't leave," She gasped between sobs. "Please don't leave me, Draco." He tightened his grip on her.

"Never." He said firmly.


	14. Amplificare Meum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, so this chapter gave me several problems, not the least of which was a kinda glaring (to me, who researched the hell out of it) plot hole that I eventually gave up trying to cover up. It's not detrimental to the plot in my opinion, and is just an issue with time period inconsistency, which irks me, because I tried really hard to make this fic line up with canon as best I could. I guess some things can't help but be non-canonical. *sigh* (BTW, unless you're a hardcore fan, or you research the shit out of HP spells, you'll probably have no clue what I'm on about.)
> 
> Anywho, Onward!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I don't make money from this fic, and I'm just a fan.

_September 22, 2002 London, England - Hermione's Flat_

Hermione awoke feeling as though she'd been hit by a truck. She turned her head and frowned when felt something beside her. She opened her eyes, looking over to see that her head had been resting against Draco's chest. He had fallen asleep sitting, Hermione cradled against his chest. Now, his head was leaned against the headboard, but he still held Hermione protectively and her heart felt her heart swell.

He hadn't left her.

Draco stirred a little, opening his eyes and looking down at her.

"Good morning." She murmured, cuddling into his chest. She smiled when she felt his arms tighten around her.

"Morning, love." Draco grumbled. " How are you feeling?" He moved his thumb in soothing circles on her arm.

"I've been worse." She sighed. She sat up, realizing she was still in her dress from the night before. "Ugh. I need a shower." She looked over Draco, still in his party clothes, as well.

"You slept in that?" She asked, frowning. He shrugged.

"You asked me not to leave. So I didn't." She looked up into his sleepy eyes, blinked once, then suddenly she was kissing him. This wasn't the same as their first kiss; this was deeper, driven by Hermione's need to express herself. He met her lips with the same passion she poured into the kiss. When they finally broke away from each other, they were breathing heavily. Hermione rested her forehead against his and smirked softly.

"Remember how you asked if there was an 'us' last night?" She asked. Draco's eyes widened, and he nodded once.

"I think there is- if you want there to be, that is." She bit her lower lip nervously.

"Hermione," He smiled at her. "Did you not see anything that happened last night? I would kill for you- hell, I almost _did_ kill for you." His eyes darkened at the memory of the night before. Hermione placed a hand over the spot where Ron had slapped her.

"So is that a 'yes'?" She asked in a small voice. Draco chuckled, kissing the tip of her nose.

"That's a yes." Hermione kissed him again, excitedly.

"As much as I love this feeling," Draco said, "I agree with your earlier assessment. I need a shower. And a change of clothes." That earned a chuckle from Hermione.

"Breakfast in an hour?" She asked, rolling over and getting out of bed, stretching. Draco grinned and nodded.

"Better make enough for Harry, though. He told me last night he'd be over to check on you today. I'd say, given the events of last night, he'll be over sooner rather than later." Hermione nodded.

"Yeah, I swear I don't know where I'd be without that man." She said, shaking her head. "Might as well invite him and Ginny. Would you mind sending them a note with Farsight before you leave?" She asked. Draco murmured his consent and moved to the living room, hearing the shower kick on a few moments later. He scribbled a quick invite to Harry and Ginny, giving the note to Farsight before popping into the floo back to his flat.

* * *

Hermione was surprised when Harry and Ginny produced a box that held her repaired birthday presents, looking like new again. She hugged her best friends after setting the box down on the table. Draco hadn't returned yet, so Harry and Ginny followed Hermione into the kitchen to help with breakfast.

"Thank you, Harry." Hermione said absently, rummaging in the fridge, gathering what she needed for french toast.

"What for, 'Mione?" he asked, preparing the kettle and setting it on the stove.

"For trusting him. And me." She smiled, looking at the floor.

"I see the way he looks at you. Gin saw it, too. That day he came to the house, the way he talked to Ron even then- we knew." Harry grinned. Ginny nodded.

"So, is it official?" Ginny asked. Hermione shared a small smile with the girl as she nodded. "Thought it might be. You don't nearly kill a man over someone you don't have feelings for." Ginny chortled.

"Talking about me, are you?" Draco strode in, sporting jeans and an untucked button up shirt, his hair still slightly damp.

"Well, of course." Harry quipped. "You're the gossip of the hour, didn't you know?" Draco actually grinned at the other man.

"Damn, this is weird. But- not in a bad way." Draco said, looking around the kitchen at the three friends.

"I know what you mean." Harry said. "Did I mention, Draco, how glad I am that you nearly killed Ron last night?" Draco's eyebrows shot up. Harry grinned lopsidedly. "If you hadn't defended Hermione, I would have known you didn't care about her. But at the same time, having to restrain you was the only thing keeping me from cursing his arse six ways to Sunday." Hermione saw her best friend's hand curl into a ball. Draco nodded at Harry knowingly, and Hermione was grateful when they slipped into a comfortable silence as they worked.

* * *

The morning flew by with laughs and good company. Harry and Ginny left around noon, leaving Draco and Hermione to prepare for the ceremony required by Armand's parchments. Hermione had decided it would be best to use the kitchen table for the actual proceedings them self. She had bought a large canister of salt when she and Draco had gone to the apothecary, which made pouring the two straight lines and the circle of the cross infinitely easier. She then placed the parchments in the correct order as indicated in the instructions, and turned to face Draco.

"Okay, heir of Malfoy, it's all ready for you." She smiled. "Remember, work quickly in a clockwise fashion." She kissed his cheek before moving back. Draco took a deep breath and used his stirring rod to place a single drop of the solution they'd concocted onto each sheet. When he placed the last drop, all the parchments began to quiver and a soft blue light seemed to surround them. Draco took that as his que and took his wand from his back pocket and pointed it at the center parchment.

" _Explicare mundi secreta magicae._ " The light intensified briefly, and Hermione could see the words on the parchments rearranging themselves. Once the light faded, Draco took a forced step back as a ripple of magic bubbled from the center of the cross. Then all was still.

Draco and Hermione tentatively crept forward to see what had happened. All the parchments were no longer written in shorthand, but rather very legible notes detailing a charm. Draco picked up the fifth parchment and Hermione read over his shoulder what Armand had written.

_Well done. You've unlocked my secret notes, gaining the knowledge of my life's work: the Amplificare Charm, or Universal Amplification Charm._

_Its purpose is simple: it amplifies the effects of the target potion, transfiguration, spell, or charm. There is one stipulation, though. The charm cannot be used with Dark magic. If it is attempted to enhance Dark magic, it is designed to backfire on its caster._

_To use the Amplificare Charm with a potion, you need only say the incantation "Amplificare Meum" over the completed potion with your wand moving in a triangle beginning at the peak and moving to each corner clockwise._

_Using the Amplificare Charm to modify another charm or spell however, can be a bit tricky. You must modify the individual spell, using the first part of the incantation as a prefix. You must also roll your wand from your wrist prefixed to the movement aligned with the spell. For example, to modify a levitation charm, you would say "Amplificare Wingardium Leviosa" and add a rolling movement before the swish and flick. The end result is a levitation charm that both lasts longer and can lift larger objects for extended periods of time._

_A further example is the transfiguration spell for turning an animal into a water goblet. This type of spell is tricky to modify with this charm, as the effects tend to enlarge or replicate the animal, water goblet, or both. As such, it is highly suggested to use the utmost caution when using this charm to modify transfiguration spells._

_The charm is most suitable for defensive transfiguration, healing, protective enchantments, and potions work, as it can speed up recovery times, amplify the effects of the potion, and increase the power of the defensive spell and enchantments._

_Use this information wisely._

Draco and Hermione stared at the parchment in silence, until Hermione finally spoke.

"Draco. This is huge. We could spend _years_ applying this spell to medi-wizardry and potions for the betterment of society! This could change the wizarding world as we know it!" Hermione was pacing, excitement filling her eyes, but she stopped when she noticed Draco didn't seem quite as ecstatic as she. She frowned.

"What's the matter, Draco?" She moved to kneel in front of him, looking up into his face. What she saw there, if only momentarily, confused her: fear. He'd gone pale, his eyes wide.

"Draco?" Hermione said again softly, touching his face and hoping to snap him out of his trance-like state. He shook his head, as if clearing it, and Hermione watched as an expression of detached interest slid across his face as though it were a mask. Her frown deepened.

"Sorry, lost in my head. This is such a phenomenal discovery, I'm not sure where to start. Who do we go to with this?" Draco asked, seemingly back to his ordinary self.

"Well, we probably need to set up a meeting with my supervisor at the research and development department of St. Mungos. He can help point us to the correct channels. Things like this aren't discovered every day, but I'm sure the paperwork, research, and practical applications tests will take _months._ This is going to be a gruelingly slow process." Hermione scrunched her nose up slightly, making Draco laugh. She relaxed a little at the sound, knowing he wasn't fully himself, but knowing better than to press too hard.

"What's funny?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"You. As if you aren't looking forward to being cramped up in a room with me all day, researching the effects of an experimental charm." He gave her a sideways smirk.

"Well of _course_ I'm looking forward to it. I'm just saying it's going to be an agonizing process, and that I really don't want the stress of it to get to us. Because, you know, there is an us. Beyond this." Hermione blushed, looking down. Draco lifted her chin, forcing her eyes up to his.

"I will never allow our work to come between us. I promise." Draco swore. Hermione smiled a little. Then she was back on her feet, moving to the table to pen a letter to her supervisor. Draco watched her bemusedly, waiting for her to complete the letter before stopping her.

"Hermione. What are you doing?" He asked her with a smile.

"Sending a letter, what's it look like?" She said, reaching up to scoot Farsight onto her hand so she could better attach the letter

"Did it ever occur to you that your supervisor won't get the letter today?" He chuckled.

"Why not?" She frowned.

"It's Sunday, love. No one will be at the office." he cackled when she visibly wilted, placing Farsight back onto his perch and slumping over to where Draco sat on the couch.

"There's just so much to _do._ " She complained. Draco draped an arm across her shoulders, squeezing her to him gently.

"I know, love. But you've got to _breathe._ It's not the destination; it's how you get there. I plan on taking this 'agonizingly slow' process in stride and living every moment to its full potential. What do you say? Will you be my partner in crime?" Draco raised an eyebrow at her. Hermione chewed her lip a bit before answering.

"I can't promise that I won't need a reminder every now and again." She said, thoughtfully. "But perhaps it's time I slow down and start living instead of surviving." Draco smiled widely.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Draco said, a mischievous glint in his eye that told Hermione he was up to something.

"What do you have planned, Draco?" She asked, narrowing her eyes. He put on his best innocent face, batting his eyelashes at her.

"Let's just say I've been looking for an excuse to see you on a broom under the moonlight for a really, _really_ long time." He winked.


	15. Terrifyingly Freeing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, don't make money from this, I'm a fan, and I'm falling asleep writing this, so I hope there's no glaring errors.

_September 26, 2002 Above the Outskirts of London, England_

"Draco! How many times must I tell you to keep your hands on the broom!"Hermione shrieked, clutching the broom beneath them with a white-knuckled grip. She sat sideways in front him on his Nimbus 2001, staring straight ahead and stiff as a board. Draco chuckled, much more relaxed; he'd moved one hand was to her waist while the other was in front of her on the broom. She was essentially curled into his lap, head pressed into his shoulder on one side. Draco didn't realize how terrified she would be of flying.

"You just have to relax, Hermione. If you are afraid of falling, that's the only thing the broom will pick up. You're safe with me, you know that. Just relax." Draco nuzzled his face into her my hair, pulling her closer to him. They were hovering above some cloud cover thick enough for them to not be seen from below. He'd noticed she didn't like going fast, and figured he'd have to ease her into being comfortable on a broom at all.

"It's not that I'm afraid," Hermione said softly, allowing herself to lean into him a bit more. "It's- you'll laugh at me." Draco could nearly hear the blush in her voice, even if he could only see half of her face.

"Me? Have a laugh at your expense? What world are you loving in, love?" Draco smirked, placing a kiss to her temple before she got the bright idea to try and throw him off the broom. He didn't put it past her; he'd witnessed her temper first hand. She frowned at the sky in front of her, not daring to turn to face him.

"You'd think you'd be more supportive of me," Hermione pouted.

"Hermione, I'm _literally_ holding you while we're floating several hundred metres above the ground, and trying to help you through an unknown fear in the process. I'm not sure how much more supportive I can be." Draco smirked, and knew he won when Hermione giggled.

"Alright, alright," Hermione said, smiling. "But you have to promise! Promise you won't laugh." Draco shook his head, but agreed nonetheless.

"It's less a fear of heights and more a fear of losing control." She murmured, and Draco saw her close her eyes. "Every time I let myself lose control, something terrible happens. It feels like if I let someone have control, I'll never get it back." Draco nuzzled his face into her neck, pushing her hair to the side and wrapping the hand on her waist more firmly around her.

"I know how you feel." Draco said. "I spent the majority of my life not having a choice. I was always going to be in Slytherin. I was always going to be friends with the sons and daughters of Death Eaters. I was always going to be a Death Eater myself. Even if I'd wanted to change, to be an Order member, by the time Voldemort was back, my father had already pledged me to his cause. When the war was over, the rest of my life was dictated by the Ministry. Would I end up in Azkaban, or would I be allowed to live out my life without being led about by a collar?" he sighed.

"When I was released, I felt like a weight had been lifted. I still have expectations from my parents, but for the first time in my life, I was able to choose what to do, where to go, how to _live._ I finally have control. But, Hermione, sometimes _I don't want it._ " Draco's voice broke.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, looking over her shoulder at him.

"It's so much easier to not think about what you're doing. To follow orders. It's...freeing." Draco sighed.

"But, how can you say that? You don't get the satisfaction of being your own person, you don't get the credit for anything you do if you're just a soldier." Hermione frowned.

"Exactly." Draco smiled wryly. "You're just following orders. You do what you must to survive. But we're not in a war anymore. We aren't fighting for our lives. There's no more hiding behind a figurehead, or putting yourself on the line so those more important than you can make it out alive." Draco hid his face in Hermione's hair.

"If you'll let me, I'll help you lose control. But only if you help me gain some." He whispered. He felt butterflies in his stomach and was surprised when Hermione brought one of her hands up to his face. She pushed his face out of her hair, then pulled him to meet her kiss. Draco's eyes fluttered closed and he relished the feeling of her body pressed into him while they kissed. The hand he had on the broom in front of them found hers and squeezed it lightly, and he smiled through the kiss when she didn't panic and tell him to keep his hands on the broom.

"Draco," She murmured, pulling back from their kiss, but resting her forehead against his. "I want to find balance. I think we can do that." He grinned at her.

"Of course we can. You're an excellent student." He carefully raised the hand that held hers to caress her cheek, then allowed it to tangle in her hair as he pulled her into another kiss. She pulled away more quickly this time, her eyes slightly wide.

"Can we _please_ land now? I'm freezing." Hermione said, pulling his hand back to the broom. He chuckled and nodded, directing the broom towards the ground.

* * *

_October 3, 2002 London, England - St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries_

Draco fidgeted with his robes as he sat next to Hermione in the little waiting room outside the office of the Director for the Department of Research and Development. Hermione insisted that Draco be present when she presented the findings of Armand's notes, despite Draco's protests.

"This is just as much your research as it is mine, Draco." Hermione had explained. "And I won't having you saying it isn't, because I wouldn't even know about it if you hadn't shown me that blasted parchment."

And so, he sat next to his girlfriend, anxiously awaiting the meeting that would determine where their research went next. Funny, Draco still wasn't used to Hermione being anything to him other than a colleague. _Girlfriend_ still felt stiff and foreign in his mind. He glanced up then as the door opened and a portly, balding man with a spattering of blonde hair at the back of his head and a thick, dirty blonde goatee in a lime green robe with an emblem of a crossed bone and wand on the lapel. He smiled at Hermione, and waved her into the office, with her virtually dragging Draco behind her.

"Ms. Granger, I must say it's good to see you up and about again. That spell in July had a lot of the Healers in a right state, worrying after you." The man said, shaking her hand. He extended his hand to Draco as well, to Draco's surprise. "And Mr. Malfoy, a pleasure to finally meet you. Jacob Macmillian, at your service. I've heard quite a bit about your contribution to Ms. Granger's research via her monthly progress reports. I must say, I'm rather impressed." Draco shot a look to a slightly blushing Hermione before returning his gaze to Healer Macmillian.

"Thank you, sir. It's been a labor of passion, I assure you." Draco smiled charmingly. Like his forefathers, he was raised to be a businessman in every aspect, and knowing how to win over someone in a position of power was ingrained into his very being. Healer Macmillian motioned the couple to have a seat in front of his desk, while he nearly waddled around the desk.

"So, Ms. Granger, I understand you have an important discovery to discuss?" Healer Macmillian asked once he was settled.

"Yes, sir." Hermione started, pulling a manilla folder from her extended bag containing copies of the Armand's notes. The originals were to be bound and stored in the Malfoy library. "I believe you're familiar with my research into alchemy and the applications of both alchemy and Muggle science on potions and magic in general?" She asked, handing him the envelope and continuing when he nodded and flipped through the pages. "Well, it seems that I wasn't the first to put together the connection between potions, alchemy, and chemistry and attempt to apply it to magic. One Armand Malfoy created a charm, one that he dubbed the Amplificare Charm, that he claims is able to modify defensive and transfiguration spells, potions, and even other charms."

"Hermione, given some development, and research into the etymology and structure of the spell modification, this could actually work. Granted, it won't work on _every_ spell or potion; it's not a universally compatible Charm. But I'm sure there are any number of spells and potions that you can modify with this Charm."

"I agree, sir. I believe it will take several months of study and trials to form a comprehensive list of the spells and potions that could possibly be modified. What steps should we take after gathering the list?" Hermione asked, journal out and pen to the paper.

"Well, firstly you'll have to research the etymology, as I said, and ensure the spell will have the desired intention, and verify the wand movement. Next, you'll have to submit a list of spells and potions that you are currently experimenting with to both myself, that I will then forward to the Head Healer, and to the Committee for Experimental Charms at the Ministry. Both offices will be available to help with live trials as you see fit, as you will be the head of this project, Ms. Granger." Healer Macmillian gave Hermione a wide smile, and Draco saw Hermione's eyes widen.

"I- I'm going to be allowed to see it through to the end?" She asked, nearly vibrating with excitement.

"But of course. It was your research that made it possible. Now, after the experimental trials come the live trials. Depending on the spell or potion in question, you will be supplied with a corresponding test subject on which to see the practical effects of the charm. Don't worry, Ms. Granger there will be at least one Healer and a member of the Committee for Experimental Charms at the ready in case the trials fail. They will have failsafes in place, just in case." Hermione looked relieved.

"After the Committee and/or St. Mungo's sign off on the Charms, depending upon whose authority the specific alteration falls under, the modified Charm will be sent to the Improper Use of Magic office to be added to the official Registry of Approved Spells and Charms. That will be the final hoop you'll have to jump through." Hermione finished noting down the process in her meticulous, but terribly messy, script. She looked over her notes once before replying.

"Where should we look to begin our research into the etymology, sir? I didn't notice any books like that in the Department of Mysteries library." Healer Macmillan leaned back in his chair, stroking his beard wonderingly.

"For research of this scale, the only place I can think of that will have both the knowledge basis of alchemy and the Latin section vast enough to meet your needs is Oxford University Library." Draco's eyes widened to saucers.

"A Muggle library?" He scoffed. "We're going _there_ for magical research?" Healer Macmillian grinned a bit at that.

"Oxford is renowned for it's medieval history and literature sections, as well as their documentation on alchemy. It will be the best place to find all the material you need in one centralized area. And remember, the Muggles have withheld knowledge lost to the Wizarding World since the implication of the Statute of Secrecy. You may find more than you bargained for there." Healer Macmillian began to shuffled in some parchments, looking for a particular form or other.

"We'll have to arrange for your clearance in the library, though. Shouldn't be more difficult than having the Committee sign a few forms and sending it to the University via our contacts at the school. We should be able to get you onto to expected roster as early as-" The man checked a few dates on the parchment in front of him, then looked at the calendar on the wall, "November fourth."

"That sounds great! We can use that time to compile a list of spells and potions, and put our research into how those spells could potentially be modified until we can get into the library." Hermione said. "You can get us both approved, yes? I can't possibly do this without Draco." Draco allowed himself a small smile at her admission.

"Of course. We'll just need to fill out the paperwork, and I'll have you one your way in no time, my dear." Healer Macmillian said, cheerily.

Draco lost track of the conversation then, as it became a blur of signatures and initials. He was lost in his head, an internal war raging, tearing at his mind. His father's words hung heavy on his mind.

" _Whenever your research is concluded, and, presumably, published, I expect it will bear your name only, Draco."_

How could he do that to Hermione? Especially when she was so openly expressing her opinion that the work belonged to both of them, and insisting to her boss that he was just as much the intellectual owner as she was.

He knew he ultimately had to pick a side. He'd known for nearly a month that there would be no happy medium with his father. Either he sided with Lucius, or he sided with Hermione. There was no being happy with them both. And it was one of the hardest decisions Draco had ever had the displeasure to be saddled with; he just wanted to be happy, damn it. Is that too much to ask for?

Hermione suddenly squeezed his hand, tugging him out of his seat. He'd apparently gotte lost in his head so much that he'd tuned out the rest of the official proceedings, and they were ready to take their leave. They exchanged a few final pleasantries with Healer Macmillian before departing, Draco being rather more quiet than usual. Hermione seemed to take notice.

"Draco, what's wrong? Something about you is off and has been all day." She commented, attempting to make eye contact with him. He avoided her eyes these days because he knew how well she'd been able to read the expressions in his eyes. It was like she was reading from a book and it never failed to unnerve Draco.

"Just anxious and excited to get started." He shrugged. He forced his face into a mask like he was used to, but he noticed Hermione frown, and her eyes darken, telling him she knew, or suspected something to him. However, she said nothing and merely grabbed his hand as they walked outside to head home, back to their research.


	16. Formalities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Once again apologizing in advance for this feels trip.   
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, don't make money from this fic, and I'm just a fan.

#  _ October 12, 2002 Field outside of London, England _

“That’s it, Hermione. Just remember, relax. I’m right here.” Draco smiled at his girlfriend, watching as she kicked off the ground on his broom. He’d never seen her more determined as she hovered a few feet above the ground. She smiled to Draco, clearly feeling more confident and she sat up on the broom, willing herself to disentangle her white-knuckled fingers from the handle. She took a deep breath and sat back, tightening her grip with her legs like Draco had shown her. 

Draco smiled broadly at her when she sat up without holding onto the broom. 

“This isn't so hard.” Hermione smiled over at her boyfriend. “ It's honestly sort of silly that I was so terrified of letting go.” Draco smirked. 

“You're still close to the ground, love. And hovering. It gets harder when you're moving. And I fully expect you to panic the first time you need to remove your hands while in flight.” He chuckled.

“Draco, could you teach me to play quidditch?” Hermione said suddenly. He gave her a slightly shocked look. “Harry and Ginny have begged me at every holiday gathering since we were in school to join their backyard quidditch games, but I was always too scared to take my hands off the broom to be of any use.” She explained. “I’d love to really throw them for a loop by joining the next game.” Draco laughed at that.

“Well, if it means throwing Harry off his guard, you can count me in.” 

 

#  _ October 14, 2002 Wiltshire, England -- Malfoy Manor _

Draco knew he’d have to face his father sooner or later. There’d be hell to pay if Lucius found out from anyone other than him about the Amplificare Charm and the research he’d soon be undergoing with Hermione. That didn’t mean, however, that he was ready to tell his father about his relationship with Hermione. 

He sat with his father in the lounge, having just finished filling him in on what had become of his research. Lucius was very still for a time and Draco cringed internally at the silence between them. 

“Well, Draco, it seems you will have some, ah,  _ persuading _ to do if you are to keep from besmirching the Malfoy name with that Mudblood involvement.” Lucius sneered. Draco held his tongue but curled his hand into a fist at the word. It reminded him too much of a screaming girl in his drawing room floor. “Luckily for you, son, I have a plan. You see, the Ministry has an ages-old tradition of favoring money over popularity. Even if the witch  _ is _ one of England’s brightest, she lacks the financial prowess we have at our disposal.” Lucius stated. 

“Father, you realize I still need her to research the spell work, not to mention I’ll never be able to get through the live trials without her.” Draco said quietly. 

“I understand, Draco. As such, we will have to pay off the staff at the the Improper Use of Magic office to make a few minor changes to the final publications.” Lucius said. “I have a few connections and it shouldn’t be too hard.” 

“Father, what-” Draco gathered his courage. “What if I just ask her to leave her name off the publications? I really don’t feel right about lying to her, going behind her back like this. She’s been nothing but helpful.” Lucius scowled. 

“If you think you have a chance going about it that way, Draco, you’re a fool. I’ve heard the rumors of Granger’s pride; she’d give up her name on a publication the day I publicly announced my long-standing and undying support for Albus Dumbledore. It simply won’t happen.” Lucius looked over at his son. “But we can’t have her knowing our plan. There’s a Ministry charity function scheduled for Halloween to be held here at the Manor, Draco. All the biggest names should be in attendance. I expect you to personally invite Granger; you’re as good as colleagues, so it would only be proper she received the invitation directly from you. Her friend, Potter, will be receiving an invitation as well. He’s rising through the ranks of aurors rather quickly and it would look amiss if he weren’t in attendance. I suggest you use this knowledge to your advantage in convincing Granger. Don’t muck this up, Draco.” Lucius spat. 

Draco had a sinking feeling in his stomach as he sat thinking of what he could possibly do; he couldn’t lose Hermione, but his family was all he had. He was at his wits’ end trying to figure out how to bring the two most important things in his life together.  So he did the only thing he knew to do in this situation. 

He ignored it. 

#  _ October 24, 2002 London, England -- The Leaky Cauldron _

Draco and Hermione had just left the office for the Committee of Experimental Charms after their initial meeting. Both had been surprised to find Lee Jordan, a Gryffindor two years older than they, had been the member assigned to their case. It had been a pleasant discovery that someone so close to their age would be working with them. It was obvious that he’d grown up quite a bit since the war had ended.   

Draco had suggested they grab lunch at the Leaky, to which Hermione agreed, if only because she’d skipped breakfast and didn’t feel like cooking. Draco’s stomach had been in knots and it showed in the way he picked at his food and pushed it around his plate without appetite. 

Hermione set her fork down in a huff, crossing her arms. 

“Out with it, already, Draco. What’s got you in this funk?” She asked, looking him over curiously. Draco looked at her bewilderedly for a moment before plastering a small smile on his face. 

“I swear, woman, you really are far too observant for your own good. I can’t get away with anything with you.” He chuckled softly, his face softened at her concerned expression. 

“Well, it doesn’t necessarily take a detective to figure out when something is wrong with you.” She snorted amusedly. “You’re pretty to easy to read when you sulk like a five year old who lost his favorite toy.” 

“Just mulling over some things.” Draco said, stabbing a few green beans onto his fork to distract himself. 

“Do I get to know what these things are?” Hermione asked. Draco decided it was now or never. He had to make up his mind. 

“There’s this charity function for the Ministry at the Manor on Halloween. I was wondering if you’d go with me? You’re kind of a big deal to the Ministry.” Draco said, not looking at her. “And Ministry charity functions are notorious for being insanely boring. With you there, I figure the odds of me offing myself would be significantly lower.” He looked up at her, giving her a sideways smile. 

“Draco-” Hermione said, her eyes wide. “I haven’t been to the Manor since- you know.” She finished weakly. Draco nodded. 

“I know, ‘Mione. But Mother has been redecorating the house. It’s different enough that I’m able to actually stay there for longer than an hour.” Draco said, reaching across the table to take Hermione’s hand in his. He usually avoided such public displays of affection; he never knew who might see and report his closeness to Hermione back to his father. But he knew he needed to show Hermione his support now more than ever, especially if he was going to get her into the Manor. 

Hermione seemed to think it over for a few moments before replying. 

“You’ll be there with me?” She asked, sounding worried. Draco’s heart sunk. He couldn’t be there with her the entire time; he’d have to help his father play host, not to mention he couldn’t be as close to her as he would have like under his father’s nose. Draco hesitated, before picking his words carefully. 

“I will be with you as often as I’m able to be, but I’ll have to help Father host the event. He’s determined to teach me the intricacies of Ministry affairs.” Draco allowed himself to roll his eyes. “But I have on good authority that Harry has been invited as well, with a plus one. I’d wager my left bollock that he’ll bring Ginny. Especially if he knows that you’ll be there.” Draco looked into her eyes hopefully. “If I can’t be there, I’ll make sure Harry can be, love. Please?” Hermione closed her eyes, sighing heavily. 

“One condition.” She said finally. Draco smiled widely.

“Anything. Name your price.” 

“You’ve got to help me figure out what to wear. I have no clue what’s appropriate to one of these things.” Hermione smiled weakly. 

“Love, I’ll buy you a new dress if I must.” Draco chuckled softly. 

#  _ October 31, 2002 Wiltshire, England -- Malfoy Manor _

Hermione and Draco approached the gate of the Manor, Draco holding Hermione’s slightly shaking figure closely to his side. He wasn’t going to be able reassure her so physically once they were inside so he took advantage of the opportunity while he had it. He cast a sideways glance at her; he could hardly keeps his eyes off her. 

He had, indeed, bought her a new dress: a black lace floor length gown with three-quarter length sleeves and a faux wrap-around bodice that showed off just enough cleavage to be classy. She’d forgone her usual black flats for a modest black heel, and her hair was twisted up into an elegant updo. Her makeup was light, natural, and she carried a little black clutch. 

Draco was sporting his best dress robes, his hair tied back loosely at the nape of his neck. He hadn’t told Hermione that he’d chosen black for her so that they’d match without anyone suspecting it was intentional. He was forced to turn his attention away from her and pull himself away from his embrace when they approached the gate. Ponky stood there with a list of guests. 

“Young Master Draco, it is good to see you.” Ponky squeaked up at the man, then turned to Hermione. “Is this the young Master’s plus one?” He asked, looking to the roster. 

“Hermione Granger, Ponky. She should be on the list.” Draco said, impatiently. The elf found her name and crossed it off. 

“Very good, very good.” he waved them past the gates and Draco grasped her hand briefly before leading her into the house. 

Draco felt Hermione stiffen as they passed the drawing room to get to the ballroom. He soothed her the best he could with a hand on the small of her back and a knowing look. It helped that he heard a familiar voice from the ballroom calling to them.

“Hermione, Draco, it’s good to see a few familiar faces that aren’t twice my age.” Harry and Ginny stool in the doorway leading to the ballroom. Draco felt relieved, knowing he could leave Hermione in her friends’ care. Draco looked around discreetly and pecked her on the forehead before begging himself away from her, claiming to need to find his father. It wasn’t necessarily a lie; he did need to tell his father he’d brought Hermione. Harry and Ginny raised their eyebrows at his swift departure, but merely shrugged it off, telling him they’d see him later on. 

Draco found his father greeting guests at the main door and sidled up beside him, taking his place as heir. Lucius inclined his head in greeting to his son, even going so far as to put a protective hand on his shoulder. 

“She’s here.” He murmured, adopting the detached air he’d been so used to using during the war. The thought sent shivers down his spine that took every ounce of his being to repress. The corner of Lucius’s lip twitched up at Draco’s statement. 

“Good job,” he said. “Keep an eye out, and don’t be around her very long. It wouldn’t do to have people start assuming things, now would it?” Lucius drawled. Draco nodded once and set about mingling with the other guests, talking about trivial, meaningless rubbish and wishing he’d never agreed to his father’s plan. He hated feeling so utterly alone while knowing Hermione was in the same room as he, probably feeling the same way.

“I don’t know what’s going on with you Draco,” Draco nearly jumped  out of his skin when he heard the quiet voice of Harry suddenly beside him. “But your girlfriend has seemed lost in a haze all evening, you’ve been avoiding her, purposely, by the looks of things, and you don’t seem to want to even be here at all. I’ve seen enough to know, Draco, that things aren’t looking good. You need to talk to her.” Draco shoved his hands into the pockets of his slacks. 

“And say what? Harry, it’s- it’s complicated.” Draco sighed. Harry shook his head and started to turn away. 

“If there’s anyone in the world who would understand ‘complicated’, it’s Hermione. She’s in the gardens.” Harry supplied, before moving away, presumably back to Ginny. 

Draco waited a few minutes before making his way to the gardens through the doors on the back of the ballroom, which had been left open to allow the cool breeze to waft into the ballroom. Draco strolled down the winding path between the hedges until he came upon his girlfriend, sitting on one of the stone benches and hugging herself, as though trying to keep herself together. He quietly sat beside her, not knowing what to say. 

“Hey.” he decided on finally, the soft word sounding like a shout in the quiet gardens. 

“Hey.” She said back, not looking up. They sat there, both staring straight ahead. 

“Why did you really ask me to come, Draco?” Hermione said finally. “It wasn’t for you. It wasn’t to keep you company. So then what was it?” She asked, sounding so defeated that it broke his heart. He sighed, bowing his head. 

“My father asked me to invite you.” He said, honestly. Hermione’s head snapped sideways, eyeing him unbelievingly. 

“Why would your father specifically invite me? Does he know- about us?” Hermione asked, her voice half untrusting, but also half hopeful. The hope in her voice was like a knife in his gut. 

“No, he doesn’t. He knows that you and I have been working on research together. But-” Draco stopped, swallowing hard. He couldn’t tell her, couldn’t betray his father. Could he?

“But what Draco?” She asked, turning her body on the stone bench to face him. He looked down at the smaller girl, suddenly wanting her in his arms. He knew he had to tell her. Surely she’d understand. She knew him better than anyone. At least, he hoped she did.

“Father isn’t very keen on the idea of a Muggleborn’s name being associated with Malfoy research and documentation. He-” Draco took a deep breath. “He was going to pay off the Improper Use of Magic office to have them remove your name from the research once it was completed.” 

“What?!” Hermione shrilled, her voice easily two octaves above its normal pitch. “Tell me you told him off, Draco. Please, tell me you told him we were partners.” Hermione stood, turning away from Draco to begin pacing away from the house. 

“I couldn’t, Hermione. He’s my father. To tell him that I would go against him, purposefully do something that would, in his eyes, ruin the Malfoy name-” Draco stood as well, following Hermione, trying desperately to make her see his side. 

“The bloody Malfoy name was ruined when he joined the sodding Death Eaters, Draco. How could you? After all the work we’ve done together, all the time I spent telling you how we were  _ equals  _ in this project, and you go and- and throw it back in my face.” She was crying now, utterly pissed off, and Draco couldn’t blame her. He knew exactly how horrible what he’d done had been, but he’d had no choice. He couldn’t risk his family. His family and Hermione were all he had. 

“Hermione, I’d have been blasted off the Family Tree, proclaimed a blood traitor. I can’t lose my family, Hermione. It’s all I have left. They’re all I have.” When had he started crying, pleading with her? Hermione’s face changed. She was no longer angry; now she looked like a ghost, pale and almost sickly. 

“I thought you had me, Draco.” she whispered, her voice breaking. That one small sentence was his undoing. His tears flowed freely, and he reached for her. 

“Hermione, I-” 

“Spare me, Draco.” She’d composed herself a bit, trying to regain some dignity. Draco’s heart ached when he realized she’d looked the same way after being slapped to the floor by Weasley. Had he hurt her as bad as that git had with a physical blow? He felt the stabbing pain in his heart again. “If your family is that important to you, if it’s truly all you have left, I won’t get between you and it.” Hermione pushed her shoulders back, and raised her head high, striding past him towards the Manor. 

“Hermione, please, I can’t bare to lose you. I-” 

“Malfoy, I have nothing more to say to you. You obviously don’t need me or you wouldn’t have gone along with your father’s plan. I’ll have Harry send you my part of the research notes. Please, don’t contact me.” Hermione was fighting her tears, and Draco heard her break a little as she turned away and nearly ran out of the gardens. He followed, stopping at the door to the ballroom, and watching her flee through the far door. Harry caught sight of her and sent him a glare before she and Ginny followed after her, calling her name. Draco sagged, but then felt another set of eyes on him. He met Lucius’s bewildered gaze from across the room. He took that as his cue to leave and walked back into the gardens, into the field behind the manor, past the protective enchantments. He heard his mother call his name from the gardens, but he kept walking. He walked until he was able to apparate freely, then he turned on the spot and was suddenly in his little flat. 

Alone. He was alone. And he let himself break.  


	17. Split

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, first thing's first, TRIGGER WARNING: this chapter has some pretty heavy scenes, including suicidal thoughts and actions.
> 
> Love your faces. Sorry for the feels trip. Good news is it should be sunshine and daisies for a bit.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I don't make money from this, I'm a fan.

_November 7, 2002 London, England - Hermione's Flat_

One week. It'd been seven grueling days since the catastrophe at Malfoy Manor. Despite her telling him not to contact her, Draco had written her every day since then. She hadn't returned the letters, instead just taking the letter from Lyra and returning her without a reply and dumped the letter into a desk drawer. Out of sight, out of mind.

Hermione didn't understand. She had treated him like an equal, fully expecting him to afford her the same luxury. She thought he _had_ afforded her that luxury. He'd taken her to dinner, held her hand in public, had seemed so unashamed to be seen out in the wizarding world with her.

But, then she realized that he _had_ been suspiciously cautious about when he would touch her. He'd paid more attention to where they were than she when they were about. And he did his best to not call attention to himself. She'd brushed that off as a survival instinct, something he'd learned through the years, but was there more to it?

Hermione shook her head, deciding that it wasn't worth debating. He'd admitted to helping his father with a cruel plan to rob her of her hard work, and that's all she really cared about.

She hadn't left her flat in days. She'd lounged around in over-sized pajama pants and a tank top, and re-reading the entire _The Chronicles of Narnia_ series to take her mind off of what had happened. But then she'd gotten a letter from Healer Macmillian three days ago, with her and Draco's - _Malfoy's_ \- clearance cards to get access to Oxford. She'd wanted to throw them out. She would have it it have been any closer to the day of the fight. But she sighed, and merely shoved them into a drawer in her desk, not having the energy to deal with it. That drawer was seeing a lot of use these days.

She'd cried every day since that night. Ginny and Harry had followed her home after her fight with Draco, talking through what had happened. Harry had wanted to track Draco down and punch him in the face, but Ginny wouldn't let him leave Hermione alone in the state she'd been in. They had stayed up talking until the wee hours of the morning.

Now Hermione was alone and she wasn't sure she could stand it much longer. She decided she had to get her mind off of why she was cooped up in the house all day. She owled Ginny about needing a distraction and the other woman had responded immediately, informing Hermione that she was taking her out for a girls night, along with Luna. Hermione wasn't sure if she should be relieved or worried.

She got dressed, fixed her hair, made a dedicated effort to get herself out there, to get out of her funk, then just as she was about to leave the house, she found she didn't have the strength. Ginny and Luna found her three hours later, sitting in her kitchen floor with a half-empty bottle of wine, a carton of ice cream, and a spoon, her makeup running.

The girls sank down onto the floor with Hermione and remained there the rest of the night, just talking and finishing off two more bottles of wine.

Hermione was just glad she wasn't alone.

* * *

_November 15, 2002 London, England - Draco's Flat_

Draco stood shaking in front of the mirror. It had been two weeks since the fight with Hermione. He had written to Hermione everyday, always with no response. He'd received a few howlers from her friends, but those couldn't affect him anymore. It was like the sound of a drop of water in an enormous cave: loud because of the surrounding silence, but ultimately unheard.

His father had owled him, too. Lucius had been furious to have his plans ruined, once he'd puzzled out what had happened. He'd told Draco that he was not welcome in the Manor any longer. He wouldn't be blasted off the Tapestry, no Lucius still remained too proud to intentionally make himself the last of his line, but he was cast out of the family home, and as far as Draco was concerned, that was nearly the same.

Narcissa had tried writing, to see if there was anything Draco needed, but he couldn't bother to reply. In his mind, if his father didn't think he was worth the time, there was nothing his mother would be allowed to do for him. It was a lost cause.

Which is why he'd spent the last week pondering his very existence. What good was living if there was no one to live for, no reason you were still alive? Draco had been a shell of a man at the end of the war. He continued on because of his parents; they had risked everything, lying to Voldemort, defecting from the Death Eaters, anything they could do to save him, they did. But now he wasn't wanted. Now, Lucius had made it perfectly clear that Draco was not necessary in his life.

But then there was Hermione. Draco felt his chest tighten at the thought of her. She had come into his life when he had been more broken than ever. She'd started to fix him, started handing him the pieces so he could glue them back together. And he'd destroyed that. He'd destroyed himself. And her.

He began wondering if destruction was all he was destined to achieve. And it was that thought that had taken him to an apothecary in Knockturn Alley. It was that thought that drove him to concoct a potion he'd merely only read about. A potion that was nearly done.

Draco looked himself over. Could he really do this? Could he really destroy himself in this, the most permanent way? He looked into his own eyes and knew the answer. Of course he could.

He walked out of the bathroom and into his study. This was going to be the hardest part. He began writing. First to his parents. They deserved to know why, what had pushed him to this. Then to Blaise. He hadn't seen much of his friend lately, but Draco didn't want Blaise to not have some form of closure. Then to Harry, telling him to take care of Hermione when he was gone. He had to make sure she was safe, even if he couldn't be there to make sure of it personally. And finally, he wrote to Hermione. He knew she probably wouldn't read it until she heard the news. He'd debated not sending it at all, but he had to get it off his chest. He explained what had happened in the aftermath, how broken he was, and that this was the only solution. He told her he loved her.

He took the letters for Harry and Hermione and tied them to Lyra's leg.

"Harry first, then Hermione, Ly. Come straight back, yeah?" The owl hooted softly, examining Draco with wide orange eyes, as if she knew what was happening.

The owl returned and Draco sent her to his parents, letter in tow. He moved to the kitchen, where the potion was brewing. It wasn't quite done, but Draco was sure it was potent enough to do the job. It wasn't called Death-Cap Draught for nothing. Draco walked to the fridge, taking out a jug of pumpkin juice and pour himself a glass. It would help to mask the taste.

The potions book he'd brewed the potion from had suggested at least five drops of the solution in a drink. Draco was certain, however, that it was just a precaution. He added two drops to his drink. He lifted the glass and moved to the living room.

So this was it. Rather anticlimactic. He sat down on the couch, taking a deep breath. No turning back. He drank the potion-laced drink in one go. The book had said Death-Cap draught was a slower-acting poison. He'd have about ten minutes before he'd fall asleep and not wake up. Draco settled himself into the couch, feeling funny. He was drowsy, yes, but wasn't that supposed to come later? He looked at the clock. It'd only been a few moments and he was already beginning to slip into unconsciousness. Before he could dwell further on it though, he heard a loud bang. _What?_ He thought, idly. His vision was blurry and it made him dizzy to move his head. He looked up at the source of the noise: someone had blasted through the door to his flat.

"Draco!" his eyes widened a bit as he saw his mother running into the room, followed closely by Hermione. His mother had him in her arms, gently slapping his face.

"Draco, what did you take?! Stay with me, Draco!" Narcissa was crying, desperate to save her son. Hermione had followed the smell of a potion brewing and knew.

" _Accio bezoar!_ " She cried, knowing he always kept at least one in the house. The little stone flew into her hand, and she ran to kneel beside him, cradled in his mother's arms. She handed the stone to Narcissa, who forced it past Draco's lips. He choked on it for a moment before swallowing. He looked up at the tearful women, opening his mouth, trying to tell them he was sorry, that he loved them, anything. He couldn't form words, however, and he quickly blacked out.

* * *

_Later, St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries_

Hermione was beside herself with worry. The Healer had told her she'd have to wait outside, along with Draco's parents, but that she'd be told about Draco's condition once he was stable. The bezoar she'd found had very possibly saved his life, but he'd already ingested enough of the poison that damage could have been done. The Healers were running diagnostic tests to find out if any long-term damage was present.

So Hermione sat in the little private waiting room with a distraught Narcissa and a stone-faced Lucius. They hadn't uttered a word to her yet, but she knew soon the questions would fly.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy?" A Healer in bright green robes poked her head out of the ward doors. Both parents' heads shot up, hope and fear evenly displayed. "Draco is stable, but he's still unconscious. We're going to try and wake him up. We'll keep you updated." The Healer smiled a little at the relief that was clear upon their faces. Hermione didn't care that she hadn't been addressed; knowing that Draco was okay was all that mattered to her. When the Healer retreated once more, Hermione allowed herself to breathe, sagging into her seat.

"Why are you still here, girl?" Lucius drawled coldly. Hermione's back stiffened again. Beside him, Narcissa threw a glare at her husband.

"I- I want to make sure he's okay. And- I need to apologize to him. He and I had some words, and-" Hermione's heart lurched. She knew she wasn't solely responsible for why Draco felt the need to off himself, but she was a major contributor.

"So you're responsible for this mess, are you? You are the reason my son wanted to kill himself?" Lucius spat, his words wounding her like acid.

"She's no more responsible for _our_ son's actions than you are, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy." Narcissa said suddenly, standing. He looked shocked by her sudden assertion. "You didn't read the letter. He was _heartbroken._ And not merely over a girl, Lucius, though he was that, too. You _banished him from the manor._ You turned your back on him after a fight which I know now ended his relationship with this girl." Narcissa nodded to Hermione. "The girl, I might add, who would _save his life._ " Lucius paled, his skin taking on a sallow, sickly tone.

He hadn't been there to witness Hermione summoning a bezoar; he'd only known that Draco was in St. Mungo's and that he'd poisoned himself. When Narcissa had received the letter, she hadn't had time to track down Lucius, who was at a meeting with the Governors of Hogwarts. She'd just apparated to Draco's flat as fast as possible. She'd found it odd that Hermione popped in soon after, but when they couldn't get Draco to answer the door (they knew now he'd been delirious), Hermione had cast a Bombarda spell at the door, granting them access.

Hermione didn't know why she read the letter. She had a sinking feeling when Lyra didn't wait for a reply. Usually the bird would sit with Farsight on his perch for several minutes, as though visiting with him. She always found it amusing. So when she hadn't even stayed for a treat, Hermione was curious. She debated reading it for nearly half an hour. She screamed after she'd opened the letter and scanning it, then had apparated directly to his flat.

"I will not have my son in a relationship with a -" Lucius started, stiffly.

"If you finish that sentence, I swear I will curse you six ways to Sunday, Lucius." Narcissa muttered darkly. "While you were vying for power under the Dark Lord, how many times did you _use_ our son to advance yourself? How many times, Lucius?" He was silent.

"This girl has done nothing but protect our son. She's considered the brightest witch of her age, and has helped our family regain some of its history through her research."

"I didn't ask her to." Lucius said, clearly grasping at straws.

"No, your _son_ did. Lucius, can't you see?" Narcissa was nearly pleading with him. "Our son had the bollocks to _ask for help_ , something nearly all purebloods refrain from anyhow. And not only did he receive the help he needed, the work he was doing with her brought _our boy back to us._ For the first time in _two years_ , he was writing to us again, Lucius. Visiting us. He was smiling again, _laughing._ If you can't see all the good this girl has done for him, you must be blind, deaf, and dumb. Now, if you can't support our son in all his decisions, _including_ his decision to date the girl he _loves_ \- that's right Lucius, loves- then you might as well use the Killing Curse on him yourself and spare him the grief of feeling as though he doesn't deserve to live." Narcissa turned away from Lucius and turned to Hermione, surprising the girl by approaching her with a tight hug.

"You _saved my boy._ " She murmured, tears staining her face. "Thank you."

The door to the ward opened then, the same Healer from before standing in the doorway.

"He's awake, but we're only allow two visitors at a time. I'm sorry, Ms. Granger, but since you're not family-"

"She can take my place." Lucius said suddenly, shocking Hermione. Narcissa turned to smile broadly at her husband, one arm still around Hermione. "Ms. Granger and my wife should be the first to see him." He nodded, seemingly to himself.

"Very well, Mr. Malfoy." The Healer said, then turned to the women. "If you'll follow me, please." The walked together down the quiet ward; Draco was in the Potions and Plant Poisoning Ward and there were only a few others being treated. Draco was in a bed three-fourths of the way down the ward. The curtains were drawn around them to give them a bit of privacy as the Healer stepped away.

"Hermione?" Draco asked, groggily. "Mum?" He looked between the two women with a look of confusion. "What's going on? I- I should be-" Draco paled.

"Draco, Hermione saved you." His mother said soothingly, moving to his bedside and taking his hand. Hermione sat next to the bed, opposite Narcissa. Draco's eyes widened, looking to Hermione.

"You-what? But why would you, after I hurt you like that?" Draco asked softly. Hermione looked down at her hands.

"I don't want to be without you, Draco. I left you because I knew that for you to be accepted by your family, you couldn't be with me. You hurt me by going behind my back, yes. But in the end, I did what I did to stop you from having to choose who you were going to hurt." Hermione's eyes filled with tears.

"Hermione," Draco said, reaching out to her. She stood and hugged him tightly. "Hermione, I meant what I wrote in that letter. I love you. I just- I couldn't-"

"You couldn't pick between two people you love." Narcissa supplied. "Believe me, Draco, I gave your father a piece of my mind. What he did to his own son was inexcusable. If you two want a chance at a normal relationship, one without worrying about approval or being kicked out of the family, who am I to deny you that?" Narcissa smiled at her son. She kissed the top of his head.

"So, you approve?" Draco said slowly, wincing a little.

"She's brought my boy back to me, made him smile when nothing else could, and saved his life. How could I not? And I believe your father will come around, given time. He did send Hermione in to see you in his place." Draco's eyes widened.

"He what?" Draco spluttered.

"That talking to she gave him was very, erm, _thorough._ " Hermione said, holding back a giggle. Narcissa winked at her son.

"Mum, have I told you I love you recently? 'Cause I do. More than life itself." Draco grinned from ear to ear.

"I love you, too, Draco." she said, hugging him to her chest. "I'll give you two a moment alone, then send your father in. How's that?" Draco nodded. Narcissa departed with a smile and a nod to Hermione. Draco and Hermione just sat quietly for a few moments, before Draco spoke up.

"And they say the Black's are the unstable ones. Always knew Mum was the reasonable one of the two." Draco chuckled.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, don't you ever scare me like that again." Hermione said, finally letting it sink in that she had her Draco back. She hugged him tightly. "I thought I lost you. I thought that you were gone."

"I didn't want to leave you, Hermione. But at that point, it seemed you'd already left me. I was so alone. And I couldn't handle it." Draco said sadly.

"Well I hope you realize I'm not leaving this hospital until you do. And even then, you're not going to be able to get rid of me, mister." Hermione scolded, a slight smile on her face.

"Hermione, remember when you asked me to stay?" Draco said quietly, looking deeply into her eyes. Hermione nodded. "You told me the next morning that there was an 'us'. What about now? Is there an 'us' now?" Hermione's heart filled to bursting. She nodded vigorously.

"Always, Draco."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, if you're contemplating suicide, there's always someone who cares. Reach out.
> 
> National Suicide Prevention Hotline: 1-800-273-8255


	18. On the Up and Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Phew. Okay. Deep breaths. Literally did NOT anticipate the reactions I got from that last chapter. Seriously, guys, it means a lot. I'm so glad I was able to connect to people on that level.
> 
> I love your faces. And your comments. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, don't make money from this fic, and I'm just a fan.

_November 20, 2002 Oxford, England - The Bodleian Library_

Hermione and Draco stood in the Bodleian Library Admissions Office, trying to maintain the illusion of Muggles. Draco's face was a mixture of awe and confusion; this was the first truly Muggle facility that bore any resemblance to the Wizarding World that he's ever been in, and the sheer size of the building. Coupled with the age, the pair were reminiscing about Hogwarts as they spoke to the librarian.

"Yes, all your documents seem to be in order." She said, looking over her reading glasses at the pair. "Just the declaration left, and we can issue your admittance cards." She said, sliding a piece of paper across the desk toward the couple. "Ms. Granger first, if you please." Hermione scanned the paper before repeating it back to the woman.

"I hereby undertake not to remove from the Library, nor to mark, deface, or injure in any way, any volume, document or other object belonging to it or in its custody; not to bring into the Library, or kindle therein, any fire or flame, and not to smoke in the Library; and I promise to obey all rules of the Library." She passed the paper to Draco, who repeated the oath, and the librarian nodded, signing a paper and storing it into a file before moving to a big machine that Hermione recognized as the kind of industrial lamentation machines she'd seen used when she'd gone with her parents when she'd gotten her Muggle passport.

Draco watched in fascination as the woman input two sets of information and produced two access card, which they'd pinned to the same credentials they'd been owl'd from Healer Macmillian over two weeks prior. She also provided them with a map of the facility, and pointed them in the direction of the reading room they'd be using primarily. They walked slowly, taking in the architecture.

They got to the reading room for the twelfth to sixteenth centuries, picking up a pair of cotton gloves each as per library policy for handling documents. They found the first box in the archival latin etymology section and pulled it out of the drawer, locating the the first file and taking it to one of the tables. Hermione had forgone her usual fountain pen in favor of a number 2 pencil, again, as per library requirements. The pair settled into their research into the origins of spells comfortably.

Hermione couldn't help but be glad she'd lied to the Healer about how Draco had ended up poisoned. If they'd known he'd been suicidal, there was no way he'd have been released as soon as he had been, just two days after the incident. She had stuck to her word and not left his side once, even going so far as to send Harry a patronus message to get him to bring her an extra set of clothes and basic essentials.

Harry had been worried senseless about Hermione's state during her and Draco's breakup, but when he heard about Draco, he'd been beside himself. He very nearly doted on Draco's every request, spoiling him while he was in Mungo's. And even after he left the ward, Hermione had the feeling things wouldn't return to how they'd been until Draco stopped being so… frail, and started showing Harry that he was able to take care of himself. That is, Hermione reminded herself, _when_ he was able to take care of himself.

They'd taken to sleeping in the same bed, mostly just because Hermione was scared to leave Draco alone, and Draco was scared that if Hermione left, she wouldn't come back. So the two were virtually joined at the hip. They hadn't gone beyond cuddling and Hermione honestly didn't think Draco would take it further without her asking him to; that thought pleased her to the point that she started smiling absently at the research in front of her.

"You okay, 'Mione? You seem a little out of it." Draco smirked.

"Yeah, just- erm, thinking." she said, dreamily. That earned her a smirk.

"Day-dreaming, you mean?" Draco snorted. He closed the folder they had just finished. They'd gone through most of an entire box so far and Draco sighed as he pushed the folder away. "I think your wandering mind is a sign that we should call it a day. Besides, isn't Harry supposed to be over tonight?" Draco asked, beginning to carefully store his pencil and papers into his bag.

"Yeah, Gin's gone this week with the Harpies so he's been going stir crazy in that musty old house by himself. He still hasn't made up with Ron, and Neville has his plate too full with being an Auror _and_ helping Professor Sprout in the greenhouses at Hogwarts to be able to distract him. George and Bill have reached out to Harry, but you know the Weasley's. Stuck in their stubbornness and unwaveringly loyal to the family. Should have been in Hufflepuff, the lot of them." Hermione explained as they finished packing up their things and returned the file of documents to its appropriate box, and the box to its cabinet, before heading out. Draco chuckled at Hermione's assessment of her friends.

"So he's clinging pretty hard, huh?" Draco smirked. Hermione smiled, knowing Draco had grown fonder of Harry since the incident on her birthday. They had a sort of mutual respect and camaraderie through her. The nasty names and crudeness of the past had turned to silly jabs and smirks at one another. Hermione was surprised how well the two actually got along, but supposed she had Ron to thank, for being a complete and utter arsehat.

"Harder than normal. He's still pretty shaken about the- you know. He's seen so much death. And he's just now really getting to know you." She said quietly. "I think it scared him, the possibility of losing a friend before even getting to know him." Draco looked down, but chuckled a little.

"Me, Draco Malfoy, friends with the Boy-Who-Lived." Draco said, ponderously. "First-year me would have been ecstatic. Third-year me, appalled. Fifth-year, disgusted. But sixth year…" Hermione thought back to the grim boy she'd known. "At that point, I'd have taken Colin Creevy as a best mate if it meant I could just be normal." Draco sighed. Hermione reached out to him, entwining her fingers with his and giving his hand a little squeeze. Words wouldn't help him now. Only reaffirmation that he wasn't alone.

"We should stop by the store on the way home, pick out some wine. I'm rubbish at pairings." Hermione said, changing the subject. That perked Draco up a bit; he'd really been getting the hang of the whole cooking thing with some help from Hermione, and a good wine with a meal, especially a shared one, was the easiest way to get him out of a funk. They talked about what they would eat nearly the entire way to the train. Hermione had insisted they travel the Muggle way today so they could figure out the best Apparition spots to and from the library. The school had too much foot traffic for them to take it lightly.

Draco and Hermione settled into their seats, preparing for the nearly two hour train ride back to London and falling into an easy conversation. Hermione laid her head on Draco's shoulder and Draco put his arm around her, pulling her close.

For once, she felt as though they were an entirely normal couple.

* * *

_Later, London, England - Hermione's Flat_

Harry pushed away the empty plate in front of him, sitting back in his chair. Hermione grinned at his display of comfort and approval.

"I swear, those lamb chops rivalled Molly Weasley's. And the wine! You two spoil me, I swear." Draco smirked at that.

"Doesn't Ginny feed you? You'd think she'd have inherited some of her mother's skill." Harry snorted, and Hermione broke out into a laugh.

"Ginny can't cook to save her life. I do most of the cooking, and that's mostly to ensure it's edible." Harry explained. "But speaking of Ginny, Hermione I need an opinion." He pulled out a little white box from his pocket and sat it on the table before her. She smiled widely; she'd been wondering when he was going to propose to her. She flipped the box open and gasped at the gorgeous ring. The center setting was an oval cut peridot, and on either side of the setting, a cluster of three round cut diamonds were placed in a triangle. The band shown silver, but Hermione couldn't be sure if it was white gold or platinum.

"Harry, it's gorgeous. She'll absolutely love it." Harry blushed a little. "When are you going to ask her?" She asked, lifting the ring from its cushion to inspect it.

"This weekend. This is her last game with the Harpies this season, so we're going to have a little party at the Burrow. I've already asked Arthur and Molly for their blessing, and of course they told me I'm as good as family already. Molly loved the ring and Arthur gave me the 'this is a big step' talk, but they were both clearly excited. I think Ron and George are taking bets on whether or not Molly'll spoil it before I can pop the question." Harry said. Draco eyed the ring curiously, before speaking up quietly.

"May I?" He said, glancing to Harry. He nodded and Hermione handed the ring to her boyfriend. He examined it with a careful eye, smiling at what he saw. "Must say, Harry, I thought you'd be one to stick to a normal diamond, or perhaps a ruby to support your school house. But this is simply stunning. Excellent craftsmanship, the design is flawless. Well done." He told the other man approvingly. Harry beamed at the compliment.

"Thank you, Draco. It should be for what I paid for it. Worth every penny, though." Hermione shook her head.

"Honestly, I don't see much sense in an expensive ring. It's gorgeous, yes, but why spend so much money on something so small?" Draco grinned at her, placing the ring back in the box. She wasn't sure why he looked at her that way in that moment, but Harry caught the look in his eye and smiled to himself, too.

"Anyway, Hermione, I talked to Molly while I was there if she knew about the row between you and Ron." Harry said, looking over to Hermione. She eyebrows shot up.

"Oh, Harry, you didn't get her involved in this, did you?" Hermione groaned. Molly Weasley was notorious for involving herself in all of her children's affairs. Harry smiled and Hermione knew there was more to this, though.

"Oh, I most certainly did. I asked her how she felt about my inviting you and Draco round to the Burrow for the party. She admitted that she knew when you two broke up that you'd ended it, but she couldn't for the life of her figure out why. I told her about the tiff at the Three Broomsticks on your birthday and she nearly lost it. Ranted about how she raised her sons better than to raise their hand to a woman, and she sent him a howler then and there." Harry grinned at the shocked expression on her face.

"Said you'd always been like another daughter to her, Ron's girlfriend or no, and that she wouldn't stand for one of her sons behaving like a monster because he couldn't keep it in his pants. She said she'd be happy to have you, and Draco too, for that matter, at the house this weekend and she dares Ron to even put one toe out of place." Harry grinned from ear to ear.

"Harry, I don't think you'll ever hear me say this again," Hermione said, a slow smile spreading across her face, "But _thank you_ for going to Molly." Harry burst out laughing.

"So I take it you'll be there, then?" Harry said, regaining the ability to speak.

"Harry I wouldn't miss it for the world." she said, her heart lifting as though filled with helium. Draco smiled as Hermione beamed at him, the sight one that he'd missed dearly.

"So," Draco started, looking over the empty plates on the table, then standing. "Pie?"

"You don't have to ask me twice, Draco." Harry said immediately, helping him to clear the table.

Hermione watched the boys as they retreated into the kitchen, with a small smile and was glad things were, finally, starting to look up.


	19. Love is All You Need

_November 23, 2002 Ottery St. Catchpole, Devon, England - The Burrow_

Hermione was surprised by Molly Weasley's reaction to her and Draco's arrival; Harry had told them that she was supportive of their relationship and that she disapproved of Ron's behavior, but it didn't sink in until she was being smothered by one of Molly's trademark hugs. Hermione and Draco had barely stepped into the little kitchen before Molly had pulled her into her hug.

"Hermione, it's been too long since you've been round for a visit! Come in, come in! And I see you've brought Draco Malfoy, Harry said he expected you, dear." Molly grinned at the boy. Harry, and perhaps even Ginny, had clearly talked highly of Draco to her. That was the only reason Hermione could think of that would explain her cheery reaction.

Draco carried two bottles of a sweet red wine in a bag which he handed to Molly as she greeted him. Upon looking into it, her grin broadened.

"Why dear, aren't you the thoughtful one?" She said, taking the wine from the bag and placing it on the already overflowing table.

"Mother taught me to never show up to a diner party empty handed." He grinned at her immediate acceptance.

"And right she is, indeed." Molly nodded. "Go on through to the living room, dears, everyone else is gathered in there. Dinner will be finished shortly, so run along." Molly shooed them from her kitchen without another word, and Hermione found herself in a very familiar setting. The whole Weasley clan had shown up in force.

Arthur sat in his arm chair holding his newest grandchild, Dominique, a newborn and the youngest of Bill and Fleur's girls. The couple sat on one of the couches, watching as Ginny and Harry sat in the floor with their older daughter, Victoire, who was two years old, and Teddy Lupin. Harry's godson had been dropped off by his grandmother, Andromeda. Normally, she would have stayed, but Hermione remembered Harry saying something about her having a book club most Saturday nights. Percy had brought his girlfriend, Audrey, and they were squeezed onto the same couch as Bill and Fleur; granted, Bill sat on the arm, allowing the thinner girls and Percy more room.

George was seated on the floor opposite Ginny and Harry, his girlfriend, Angelina Johnson, seated on the couch behind him. He was making faces at the children and making them giggle with a selection of toys, undoubtedly, of his own creation. Charlie, as alway, had shown up stag, and was seated next to Angelina talking animatedly about quidditch.

Ron sat on the other side of his brother, looking nearly uncomfortable in the noisy room, his arms crossed and eyes on the floor. He looked up as the kitchen door opened, only to scowl as Hermione and Draco walked in.

"My-knee!" Teddy exclaimed as he saw her, leaping out of Harry's lap and bounding over to the woman, demanding she pick him up. She laughed; it had been some time since she'd had the time to visit with Teddy. Harry kept him a few times a week, especially when Ginny was gone or if Andromeda had to be somewhere. Still, Harry had brought the little boy round when he'd come for his weekly visits occasionally. She lifted the little boy into her arms and he wrapped his arms around her neck.

"You've gotten so big!" She exclaimed, looking over the boy with turquoise hair.

"I missed my My-knee." He said into her hair.

"I missed you, too, Teddy. There's someone I want you to meet." She said, turning so that the boy in her arms could see Draco. "This is Draco Malfoy, Teddy. He's my boyfriend, and your cousin." Teddy was quiet for a moment, as was the rest of the room, waiting to see how the pair would interact. Teddy blinked a few times, eyes locked, and Draco was shocked when his eyes, usually a light hazel most of the time, turned a silver-grey to mimic Draco's.

"He's a metamorphmagus?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded, smiling.

"Funny, he usually only mimics people he knows." Harry said, standing and moving to the couple. Teddy held his arms out, and Harry laughed when Draco almost looked shocked that the little boy wanted him to hold him. Draco accepted the boy and Hermione couldn't help but smile.

Hermione returned her attention to the rest of the room who were watching the exchange. Bill, thankfully, had the sense to speak up, standing to embrace Hermione in the process.

"You alright, then, Hermione? It's been a bit since we've seen you." He said, smiling at the woman. Hermione hugged him tightly and nodded. She looked around the room at the faces of the people she considered family, even, as much as she hated to admit it, Ron. He was the only one not looking her way.

"Tori, come say hi to Hermione. You remember her, yeah?" Bill said, holding out his hand to his daughter. Victoire was more shy around Hermione than Teddy, but she'd only met the little girl a few times. Hermione knelt down to the toddler's level as she waddled over to her.

"Hi, my-knee." She said, clutching her father's pants leg and looking up at Hermione with big blue eyes.

Just then, Molly came into the room, announcing dinner. Hermione was glad for the distraction. Funnily, Teddy refused to let go of Draco despite Harry's promises of extra sweets. Draco didn't seem to mind. He carried the boy to his highchair, but Teddy wouldn't be placated unless Draco sat next to him. So Draco sat on one side of the boy, and Harry on the other. Hermione swore she even saw Draco sneak Teddy a few of his green beans, which the boy absolutely loved. Hermione sat next to Draco, but George sat on her other side, and Bill and Fleur across from them.

"So what are you working on right now, Hermione? Still with Mungo's?" Bill asked, and Hermione nodded.

"I'm actually working with Draco on an experimental Charm one of his forefathers invented." She said, excitedly. She loved talking about her work, and nearly all the Weasley's knew that. However, before Bill could reply, another response came from further down the table.

"Modification on the Killing Curse is it?" Ron said darkly. You could hear pin drop. Hermione glanced towards a red-faced Molly, and stood quietly.

"Ron, can I speak to you for a moment in the garden?" She said calmly. She didn't wait for a response.

"Are you sure that's a good-" George said, grabbing Hermione's sleeve.

"I'm sure." Hermione said, head held high. She could feel the murderous glares Draco sent Ron as he followed her out of the house. She waited for him to close the door before she turned to meet his look.

"Ron, I know I'm not sure I fully understand your problem with Draco. Everyone else seems to be willing to at least give him a chance. So what's up?" Hermione sighed.

"What's up?" Ron said incredulously. "What's up is that I'm watching the woman I fell in love with fall in love with another bloke, Hermione." Ron's voice sounded hollow. She looked into his eyes and saw they were dull. She was reminded of the lifeless eyes she'd seen Draco exhibit in the drawing room of the Manor and she had to fight back a shudder.

"Ron, I'm sorry. I really am, but-" She sighed. "This is going to make me sound like an arse and there's no way around it."

"Just say it, 'Mione." He said, looking at his feet.

"I never loved you." She said, closing her eyes tightly. "At least not in a romantic sense." She'd never really admitted that to herself; it felt odd to say out loud.

"What?" Ron looked panicked, his eyes wide. "But all the times we snogged, or -"

"Ron, snogging doesn't _mean_ shite." Hermione said, her tone gentler than her words. "I've always sort of had a crush on you, yeah. Since we were in third year. But I think that's because you were unattainable. You were always the brother figure, the best friend." She moved closer to him, speaking quietly. "Do you remember what we said, the day we started dating?" Hermione took his hand.

"I- I promised that no matter what happened to us as a couple, you'd always be my best friend first." Ron said gently. "And- and I promised I'd- Merlin." Ron was very near tears coming to the realizations of what he'd done in anger. "I promised I'd never hurt you." He groaned, his voice barely audible.

"Ron, I want my best friend back." She said softly. He looked up at her with watery eyes.

"After all I've done, you'd still want to be friends with me?" He asked incredulously. She smiled and nodded.

"Isn't that what friends are for? And besides, your mother has claimed me as one of her own. I don't think you have much choice in the matter of me being around." Ron half- snorted.

"Hermione, I want to go back to being friends, I really do. I miss you terribly. But I have to know something first." Ron closed the space between them.

"What's that, Ron?" She asked in confusion. He kissed her. His kiss held a passion she remembered vaguely from him, but it didn't hold the comfort that Draco's did. She couldn't bring herself to respond with any semblance of enthusiasm, and so he ended it. He sighed heavily.

"You weren't lying. There's nothing between us, is there?" He asked sadly. Hermione shook her head.

"There's not. But, if you'll have me as a friend, I _know_ I care about you in that way. I don't want you out of my life, Ron. I just can't have you in it the way you want me to be."

"Yeah," He said finally. "It'll probably take some work to not be a prat to Malfoy, but if it means I get you back in my life, I'll try." Ron said, a determined spark in his eyes. She hugged him, and he whispered into her hair the two words she'd never thought she'd hear from him.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

When they'd rejoined the group, Hermione had a feeling that George, or worse, Molly, had eavesdropped on the conversation. They all looked up expectantly at the pair. Finally, George asked what everyone else had clearly been thinking.

"Well?" he demanded. "Out with it then." Hermione smiled at that. She merely shrugged.

"Ron's a prat, I told him so, he realized what a git he's been, apologized, and now we're going to follow through with our promise to not let any romantic interests get in the way of our friendship." She plopped back down in her chair, tucking into her food and leaving the majority of the Weasley clan utterly flabbergasted.

"Hermione, I knew you had a way with words, but all I can say to that is damn girl." Ginny smiled at her from beside Harry. Hermione shrugged and winked at her friend.

"Well, now that there's utter silence for the first time in all the years I've stayed at the Burrow," Harry said, scooting back from the table a bit. Hermione knew this was it. "And since I've everyone's undivided attention, I have a question." Harry turned to Ginny, sliding the white box from his pocket and slipping onto one knee.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, I love you more than you could ever possibly imagine. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Harry asked, flipping the box open. Ginny covered her face with her hand, tears of joy flooding her eyes.

"Harry, I don't know what to say." She squeaked.

"'Yes' is typically the correct choice." George supplied. She shot him a look, but it was softened with a smile. She nodded, allowing Harry to slip the ring onto her finger.

"Yes, Harry, yes." She said, flying into his arms as the room burst into cheers and they met in a kiss.

Hermione caught Draco's eye in the commotion and saw a broad, genuine smile, one of the few she'd seen from him since the incident, spread across his face. On the other side of the room, her eyes locked on Ron, who also, for once, finally looked happy. His eyes were bright and when they found hers, she could see they were filled with genuine excitement for his sister and best friend.

Hermione pretended not to notice an exchanging of galleons between Charlie, Bill, and George as she basked in the feeling of being part of a family that she'd thought she'd lost.


	20. Comfortable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, don't make money from this fic, and I'm just a fan.

_December 10, 2002 London, England - Diagon Alley_

Draco wandered through the aisles of Flourish and Blotts, pausing to pick up titles he thought might interest someone on his shopping list. Hermione was next to him, but she was also absorbed in the shelves and so they weren't holding hands. She would occasionally call to him to show him a book title, though, and that made shopping with her more pleasurable by far than shopping alone had ever been.

Draco and Hermione had decided to take a break from the library today to get a start on their Christmas shopping list. With everything that had happened in the past month, they'd barely been able to get out of the house. Draco had finally been able to return to sleeping in his own bed, though more often than not, he or Hermione would crash at the other's flat simply because of the late hours they'd been pulling during their research. They'd figured out just the night before how the etymology for the Amplificare Charm altered the Levitation Charm, the example given in Armand's notes. As such, they were ready to compile a list of spells which could be suitably altered before any more research into spell structure could be conducted.

It turned out to be good thing they'd decided not to travel to Oxford, because that morning, which had been spent at Draco's flat, an owl arrived from Healer Macmillian, addressed to Draco and requesting he come into his office at his leisure that day. Draco had been slightly confused, but agreed nonetheless, sending a short letter back to let the Healer know he'd be in around two in the afternoon. Hermione didn't seemed troubled by it and insisted he go alone, claiming it would give her more time to shop "without your prying eyes". He'd laughed at that and agreed.

So Draco was biding his time with Hermione until his meeting, though the day had been productive. He'd bought a few little things for his parents: stationary and a new quill set for his father, a necklace with a pendant made of a teardrop shaped moonstone wrapped in silver wire in an ornate pattern. He eyed Hermione's bag, knowing she'd snuck off earlier and bought something in secret. He still had yet to buy anything for her, but knew that he also had to get something for Harry and Ginny, and of course Teddy. The couple had become friends with Draco, and Teddy had already taken so well to him since Harry and Ginny's engagement that Draco knew he'd have to find something good for him.

"Hermione, I'm going to pop over to Quality Quidditch Supplies, I can't think of anything better for Ginny than some new, top-quality gear." Hermione smiled at that; despite being a professional Quidditch player, Ginny still largely provided most of her own equipment and couldn't always afford the top-of-the-line prices.

"Grab a couple broom repair kits for me, would you? Harry and Ron need new ones, and I'll just throw it in with their presents." Hermione said, smiling at him.

"Sure thing. Meet for lunch in an hour at the Leaky?" Draco said, placing his hand on her waist and kissing her forehead. It was so nice to be able to show affection openly with her.

"Sure. But we'll need to hurry so you can make your appointment." Hermione said, checking her watch.

"Forty-five minutes then." Draco said with a smile. "I'll be fast. Know what I want to get her anyway." Draco winked at her then ducked out of the shop, a smile on his face at how easy it was to get out from under her watchful eye for forty-five minute. He made his way to the quidditch shop, thankful they'd visited Gringott's first that day.

* * *

_Later, London, England - St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries_

Draco took a seat in Healer Macmillian's office, curious as to why he'd wanted to see him. He studied the healer carefully, trying to read his neutral body language. Healer Macmillian straightened some paperwork on his desk, pulling out a few papers before meeting Draco's eye.

"Mr. Malfoy, after going over the findings Ms. Granger presented in regards to the current project the two of you are undertaking, I've been made aware by my superiors that you don't have the required credentials to be considered part of the research committee for the Amplificare Charm." Healer Macmillian said, gravely. Draco's heart sunk.

"What do you mean? I'm the reason this project was started in the first place! How can you just disallow me to work on my own project?" Draco said, defensively. Healer Macmillian only smiled a bit, a twinkle in his eyes that confused Draco, as he held up a hand to quiet his protests.

"I'm aware of your contributions, Mr. Malfoy, as Ms. Granger's reports are quite thorough. Which is why I defended you and pitched an idea to my superiors. Would you be interested in joining the St. Mungo's Department for Research and Development as an Experimental Potions and Charms analyst?" Draco was dumbfounded by the request. He'd not needed to work after school, so he hadn't and had merely stuck to his hobbies. Now, his research that had once been used to fill his days due to sheer interest had lead to an actual job offer.

"I- But sir, I'm not sure if I qualify for such a position." He said, uncertainly.

"Nonsense, Mr. Malfoy. I've seen some of your work. To puzzle out the etymology of a previously unknown charm and then apply it to another charm is well beyond the N.E.W.T level Charms class. I believe you and Ms. Granger make an excellent team and will accomplish great things, should you choose to accept this position." He said with a smile. Draco thought on it for a moment, the thought of having his own income, separate from his family fortune, _was_ slightly appealing. He felt as though this could be the step he needed to push him towards standing on his own two feet. Draco nodded to the man.

"I'd be proud to accept the job, Healer Macmillian." Draco said, smiling as the healer offered his hand, and he shook it.

"Glad to have you in my Department, Draco. Now let's get started on this paperwork, shall we?" He said brightly, pulling out a quite large stack of new-entry paperwork. Draco groaned.

* * *

_December 20, 2002 London, England - Department of Mysteries Library_

Draco and Hermione found themselves back in the Department of Ministries Library, pouring over spell and potions books to add to the list of magic thought to be compatible with the Amplificare Charm. Hermione had been ecstatic when she'd heard that Draco had officially been offered a job at St. Mungo's, and that essentially the only thing that would change would be he'd have to send in weekly reports and now he got paid for the work he did.

Draco sighed, looking up from his copy of _The Book of Charms & Spells_. He'd only managed to find two or three spells that could be modified, but largely he was beginning to think the charm wasn't as applicable as they'd first thought. He smiled at the sight of Hermione, chewing on the end of her pen and twisting a strand of hair around her finger idly as she read.

"You know, you're really beautiful when you're absorbed in a book." He said, grinning widely at her. She looked up at him, a blush creeping across her face and a slightly confused look on her face.

"That was out of the blue." She said, smiling. "You taking a break?" She asked, noticing that he'd pushed the book back. He nodded.

"Most of these spells vary in usage and it's hard to amplify them further. I think the primary use for Amplificare will be in the healing field." Draco said. Hermione nodded.

"Defensive spells aren't necessarily needed daily anymore, and most of them can be amplified with the _maxima_ modifier. Why don't you look for a book used in Healer's training?" Hermione suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea." Draco said, standing and returning to the shelves to search for a Healing book. He found one such book, _The Healer's Helpmate_ , and flipped through it, scanning the table of contents to see if it was worth his time. He paused as he read a chapter heading. _Basic Memory Restoration._ He glanced back towards their table before flipping to the memory section.

" _A memory charm can be reversed through very powerful magic, but it has never been done by any other means than torture._ " Draco whispered to himself. He took that as a personal challenge. He mentally added _obliviate_ to the list of spells to look into modifications. He knew it would be a lot of work, he'd be essentially creating a counter-curse for one of the strongest charms known to wizarding-kind, but looking back at his girlfriend, he knew he wanted the chance to meet her parents and, one day, ask her father for his daughter's hand. And he knew that she, of all people, deserved a loving family that was all her own. He'd have to talk to Healer Macmillian in person for this, but Draco knew, this was important enough that he'd jump through a million hoops to find the answer.

* * *

_December 25, 2002 London, England - Hermione's Flat_

Christmas Day dawned bright and cold, even in Hermione's cozy flat. Draco rolled onto his side, cuddling closer to Hermione in his state of half-sleep. She murmured something unintelligible and pressed herself into him, her head finding his shoulder and as his arms wrapped around her. He was shirtless, wearing only pajama bottoms, having gotten used to sleeping with Hermione enough to sleep how he would if alone. Hermione had told him she didn't mind, and from her blush the first time she saw him without a shirt, he knew she was likely telling the truth, especially because she'd gone back to wearing her normal tank top and shorts to bed.

He smiled at her sleepily, opening his eyes to see the sun reflecting off her messy brown hair. She tended to wear her hair in a loose, messy bun when she slept in an effort to keep Draco from laying on it, which was the case this morning. His eyes grazed over her thin figure, curled into his chest. He brushed a stray hair off of her face and kissed her forehead. She shifted again, slipping one of her legs between his. He very nearly groaned. He was, after all, still a man, freshly awoken to the sight of a beautiful woman in his arms; he had a little morning wood that she was dangerously close to and it was killing him.

He'd had a habit of waking before she did to take care of this daily problem of his, but today he was merely too content in bed to move. He willed himself to calm down, and for the most part it worked. He _really_ didn't want to ruin a quiet, nearly-perfect morning in bed with the girl of his dreams. Hermione stirred again, her eyes fluttering open and her hand moving across his chest lightly.

"Happy Christmas," Draco murmured softly, smiling.

"Happy Christmas, Draco." She said, tracing circles on his chest. She didn't seem to know how she drove him crazy just with that slight touch. Then she cuddled herself into him, her leg hitching just a little higher, and Draco watched her eyes widen almost comically.

"You- erm. You haven't been up long, have you?" Draco didn't know if it was the double entendre, the innocence in her voice, or the fact that she _knew_ why he got up before her every morning that made him start laughing uncontrollably, but he did. Perhaps it was a mixture of the three. He buried his face into the crook of her neck, howling with laughter that was so intense, it brought tears to his eyes. Apparently, it was infectious, as Hermione started laughing too. At last Draco was able to catch his breath and calm down enough to reply to her.

"No, 'Mione. Not long at all." He said, his eyes locking on her chocolate brown ones and grinning when he saw they were playful. She surprised him then, swiftly flipping him onto his back and straddling him, then kissing him gently.

"Good. Wouldn't want you to suffer for too long." She whispered playfully, an intensity in her eyes that made Draco's stomach tighten and only made his current predicament worse, though Hermione didn't seem to mind. Draco decided to surprise her and flipped her underneath him in one fluid motion, covering her with his body. She yelped a little and looked up into his eyes and biting her bottom lip a little. He couldn't stop himself; he kissed her passionately. When they came up for air, Draco watched her face for her reaction. Seeing nothing but contentment there, he rolled off of her and headed towards the bathroom, grabbing his clothes from the footboard of the bed. He didn't want to take a good thing too far.

"Presents in twenty minutes?" he said, glancing back over his shoulder. She nodded and he disappeared into the bathroom to shower.

* * *

Draco and Hermione sat together in the floor beside the fire, Draco reaching for the few presents under their tree. They'd decorated it together just a few days before, having been so busy with work. They each only had two or three gifts under the tree; they were expected at the Weasley household later that night for Christmas dinner, and that was when the majority of the gift giving took place. Draco set three small boxes in front of her, and stacked his three in front of him.

"Your parents sent me something?" Hermione asked, eyes wide as she read the names on the box. Draco smiled; his Mum had owled him, asking if it was okay if they sent Hermione a gift and rather or not they could expect the young couple to tea on Boxing Day. He'd replied in the affirmative to both.

"Open theirs first." He said. She complied and gasped at what she saw in the box. There was a red leather bound journal inside, but she was surprised to see that on the cover was the Malfoy family crest, embossed in gold leaf. Hermione picked it up and stroked the soft leather cover.

"Oh, I love it! It looks almost exactly like Armand's." She said, her eyes bright, and just a tad watery. Draco smiled.

"Only Gryffindor colors. I believe that's the first time I've ever seen my family crest in anything but green and silver." He said, amused. She was clearly beyond thrilled to have the support of his parents.

"Now you, Draco." She insisted. He complied and found his parents had gifted him a new stationary set, a few new robes, and, what he was most excited for, oddly, a whole package of new socks.

"Never thought I'd see the day when I was excited to get socks. But be the old age." Draco smirked, waving Hermione on to open her next present, but then pulling the one she reached for away.

"Open the other first, then this one. Don't worry, I'll let you open them together. I'll wait." She looked confused, but opened the larger gift first. She found a broomstick repair kit, just like the ones the couple had gotten Harry and Ron.

"But, Draco, I haven't got a-" Hermione's eyes widened, tearing the other box open quickly. In the box was a clear wine bottle, wherein rested a small broomstick. When Hermione's brows furrowed in confusion, Draco took the bottle, uncorked it, shook the little broom out of it and stood, grabbing his wand.

" _Engorgio_." he murmured, the broom growing to it's normal size. Her eyes widened. In his hands rested a Firebolt Supreme, the newer model of Harry's racing broom.

"It's not a toy?" Hermione confirmed, still a little suspicious.

"Of course not," Draco chuckled. "How are you going to learn to play quidditch without a broom of your own?" Draco nearly lost his balance as Hermione tackle-hugged him. When she calmed down, she set the broom against the wall and had Draco open his presents from her.

The first was a cook book titled _Fine Dining on a Dime_ and Draco loved it; he'd been running out of new recipes to try with Hermione, and he'd found he loved cooking for his friends. The second gift, however, was what really got him.

It was a Wizarding photo, an image taken at the last Weasley gather, Percy's birthday on the twelfth. Draco and Hermione had somehow been placed near the center of the photo by a well-meaning yet slightly overbearing Molly. Draco held Teddy in one arm, his other round Hermione's waist. On the other side of him stood Harry and Ginny, and on the opposite side of Hermione, Ron had draped an arm around Hermione's shoulders, a genuine smile on his face for the first time in nearly a year. The rest of the Weasley clan had filled in around them, laughing and talking. The picture was framed in simple black, but across the bottom of the image, in Hermione's neat script read a message that shook Draco to the core.

_You are never alone._

He let a tear slip down his face as he hugged her to him tightly, gripping her to his chest.

"Thank you, Hermione." he whispered sincerely. "This is the best present I've ever gotten.


	21. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, don't make money from this, I'm a fan.

_December 25, 2002 Ottery St. Catchpole, Devon, England - The Burrow_

Draco and Hermione sat surrounded by the Weasley clan, having just finished an excellent meal. They were preparing to open presents, which was quite the feat indeed. The entire gathering included eighteen people in total, as Andromeda had joined them. To keep the children entertained, as they had the most presents anyway, and to keep the peace, the gift- opening order was youngest to oldest. Victoire and Teddy were practically vibrating with excitement, but Dominique was sleeping in her mother's arms. They'd decided to just take her presents home, as she was too young to open them.

Victoire and Teddy opened their presents at the same time, otherwise the festivities would last all night. Of course they both scored large amounts of toys, sweets, and other goodies, and Teddy even got a training broom from Harry. The room was shocked though when they saw him unwrap a dragon figurine, nearly as big as his head, bewitched to fly around the room and breathe actual fire, though the fire did no damage. Bill laughed.

"Who's that from, Charlie? Or perhaps George?" He looked at his brothers but the shook their heads. Draco smirked.

"It's from me," He said, and the little boy's eyes lit up and he hopped up and hugged Draco.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Draco!" Draco chuckled, hugging the little boy back. He then held him at arm's length and looked the little boy over for a moment, before smiling at him, a twinkle in his eye.

"Do you know what my name means, Teddy?" the boy frowned and shook his head. "'Draco' is Latin for 'dragon'." Teddy looked even more astounded, hugging him again then going back to his toys.

Once the children were done opening their gifts, Andromeda took them upstairs to play with their toys while the adults opened theirs. Ginny was first and Draco felt a tingle of excitement when she held his present; most of them had already exchanged gifts earlier, so each person only had a few parcels.

Ginny opened the box, loaded with new, top line quidditch pads, a broom repair kit, new goggles spelled to repel water, and dragonhide boots. The boots had been Hermione's call, and so the gift was from both of them. Her eyes went as wide as saucers, and Harry grinned as he looked over her shoulder at her gift.

"Well?" Molly asked, "Speak up, we haven't all day." That's when Ginny lost it. She squealed, throwing the box into her fiance's lap and tackling Draco in a hug. He hugged her back grinning broadly. Harry had turned the box around for the room to see and Molly and the boys similarly expressed their surprise at the quality of the gifts.

Ginny eventually settled down to open the rest of her presents, but nothing else was of note, just clothes and sweets. He had made her Christmas. Harry was next and again, Draco and Hermione had gone in on his gifts together. Of course he got the broom repair kit, but Draco had added another little gift, as well. Harry opened the box and pulled out a bottle of wine and a book, grinning widely.

" _Exquisite Meals for Beginners, Complete with Wine Pairings_." He read, then turned to examine the wine. "What are you saying, Draco?" he asked, laughing at the gift.

"I'm saying your taste in wine is shite and I felt the need to educate you." Draco threw back at him, Hermione and Ginny laughing at the exchange.

"Well, he's not wrong, mate." Ron added, and there was a moment where he and Draco locked eyes, a feeling of camaraderie for the first time passing between the two. It clearly didn't go unnoticed, but it only served to make the room merrier.

"Oh sod off, Ron, you wouldn't know a dry from a wet if you drank a whole bottle of each." George said, examining the bottle Harry had gotten.

"Oi, as if you do," Ron said, "Your idea of a drink with dinner is half a bottle of Firewhiskey, hold the glass." Draco happened to glance up, meeting the eye of Molly, who looked close to tears despite the biggest smile he'd ever seen proudly on display.

" Okay, okay, it's Draco's turn," Arthur spoke up, knowing how his boys were once the started after each other.

Draco was surprised by the number of gifts he'd gotten. Harry and Ginny had gotten him a Muggle fountain pen, engraved with his initials, as he'd taken to stealing Hermione's. Draco knew from Hermione's complaints that they weren't cheap, especially one of that quality. Ron and George had given him a ten galleon gift certificate for Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Percy had gifted him with a weekly planner, something Draco had never thought about, but was extremely grateful for, while Charlie and Bill had bought him a few book, mostly on etymology and the history of spell creation. They'd talked a few times about work and the older boys, having been abroad, had a few resources they'd checked with; Draco was ecstatic with his haul.

But then he got to the last present, and he felt tears start to well in his eyes. He'd noticed nearly all of the room wearing knitted jumpers bearing the first letter of their name. He knew this was tradition for Molly to make them a new jumper each year. But he'd never expected to receive one himself. He picked up the emerald green jumper, emblazoned with a silver D. He stood and immediately pulled it on over his button up shirt, pulling the collar out and accessing the general fit.

"It's perfect." Draco murmured, looking over to a watery-eyed Molly. She had her hand pressed to her chest, and immediately bustled over to him to grab him up into a tight hug.

"Harry told me about what happened in November. I want you to know that no matter what happens, Draco, you will always have a family. Biological or otherwise." Molly whispered into his ear.

Draco nodded, letting a tear slide down his face. The rest of the gift exchange was a blur of laughter and warmth that swirled around Draco and left him almost dizzy with contentment.

* * *

_December 26, 2002 Wiltshire, England - Malfoy Manor_

Draco sat in the lounge of his family home with his arm draped loosely around Hermione's waist, glad that his mother had thought better than to receive her in the drawing room as she would a normal guest. She'd made good on her promise of redecorating the Manor, and though the whole of the house had a lighter, less-harsh feel, Draco knew Hermione wouldn't be able to handle the room.

Hermione had been reluctant to come at all, and given Lucius's reaction to their relationship and the circumstances surrounding their last meeting, Draco couldn't really blame her. But the gift from his parents seemed to change her mind, so they'd come round for tea. Draco had also brought their brooms, shrunken in his pocket, so that they could take advantage of the vast yard the Manor exhibited to train up for the quidditch match that Draco had heard Charlie and Ginny discussing the day before. They'd even invited Draco to play, trying to even up the numbers a bit so they could run close to a full team (without Beaters, which were strictly forbidden by Molly since Fred and George broke three windows in as many minutes during a summer break game).

"So, Ms. Granger, Draco has told us quite a bit about your work on the Amplificare Charm created by Armand Malfoy." Narcissa said, pouring Hermione's tea and handing it to the other woman. Draco grinned at her light blush.

"He has? Well, it was really mostly his research that led us to the charm." Hermione said.

"Oh, don't be so modest. I'd never have set foot in a Muggle library before meeting you." Draco said, tugging on one of her curls playfully.

"A Muggle library?" Lucius asked, nearly indignant.

"The Bodleian Library at Oxford." Hermione explained. "We were there researching etymology and spell composition. Most spells are constructed using Latin derivatives and the best place to trace the progression of the root words was Oxford." Lucius looked taken aback.

"I'd never thought of that." He said, stirring his tea idly. "I knew that spells were typically Latin in origin, but I'd never considered changing the construction of the word could change the spell."

"Actually, in order for the newly constructed spell to work, for example, in the case of the amplificare charm, you need to know its intention as well. If you were to use another Latin word for 'amplify or strengthen' such as _macto_ , you may not come across with the same intent, as that word also means 'slay, smite, and glorify'. Best-case scenario, you'd end up with little more than sparks shooting from your wand. Worst case, you'd wind up creating a new Unforgivable Curse on accident. That's why we've spent so much time, and plan to spend more, on the etymology of the spells and how the wording of the Amplificare Charm could affect the overall magic performed before we even begin to think about practical applications and live tests." Hermione's voice had risen slightly in her passion for her work and Draco's heart swelled. His girlfriend and father discussing work in a civil manner was more satisfying than he'd ever imagined.

"I must say, Ms. Granger, I'm impressed. Decrypting the work of a Malfoy itself is no small feat, but to take your work this far, to dare to change the rules of spells that have remained the same for centuries… It's rather inspiring." Lucius said, a look of approval. "And I have to admit I'm glad our son is safe, happy, and, from what I've heard, doing what he loves with someone who cares about his work as much as he does."

"Lucius, I'm glad to see you've finally wrapped your thick skull around the idea of Hermione and Draco dating." Narcissa smiled, pecking him on the cheek, then looking at the clock on the wall.

"If you two are going to get any quidditch practice, you'd best get along, it's nearly three in the afternoon!" Draco laughed as his mother shooed them from the house, and Draco lead Hermione to the gardens to practice.

* * *

_December 31, 2002 Ottery St. Catchpole, Devon, England - The Burrow_

Draco was helping Hermione strap on Ginny's old protective pads, grinning at the looks that she was getting from Harry and Ron.

"Are you _sure,_ Hermione? I know you don't like brooms that much," Ron was saying, looking around at the others anxiously.

"Honestly, Ronald, I'm fine. Draco's been working with me on my confidence on a broom." Hermione said, dismissively. They'd already sorted out their teams: Harry and Draco were to play as Seekers, more for the nostalgia of reliving their school rivalry as friends than anything. Draco's team consisted of Ron, playing his old position as Keeper, and Hermione, Ginny, and George as Chasers. Harry's team had Bill playing Keeper, with Charlie, Fleur, and Angelina playing Chasers. All in all, it was a pretty even matchup, and Arthur had agreed to referee so that no one could cheat.

As the players gathered at opposite ends of the snow-covered field to go over strategy, Draco assessed the other team appraisingly.

"I feel like Harry'll give me a run for my money, even despite the fact that neither of us have played a game in about five years." Draco started, looking around their group. "From what I remember, Johnson was brutal, Hermione, so watch her. I'm sure Ginny will be able to help keep her off you." Ginny snorted.

"I'd be more worried about Charlie." She said. " We usually make him play Seeker, both because he's a natural, but also because he tends to get a bit rough in every other role."

"Where do you think Fred and I picked up our skill as Beaters?" George smirked.

"What about Fleur?" Draco asked, noting each of their comments.

"In Bill's words, she's about as much of a fairy princess as I am." George said. "She's not the best on a broom, but she can be downright vicious when she wants to be."

"And speaking of Bill, we'll have a time getting anything past him. Dad reflexes, I swear." Ginny said, smiling and shaking her head. Draco nodded; he'd seen Bill catch Victoire and Teddy as they were falling on several occasions as if it were as natural as breathing.

"Gin, if anyone's gonna be able to score, it'll be you. I'll do what I can to keep 'em off you, Hermione, but I'm not sure I'll be able to fight off all three of them. My advice: pass often and use levels. Ron, don't you let a thing past those rings. And Draco, mate, catch that snitch first thing you can." George said. He knew the way his family played well, so Draco didn't argue.

The teams mounted their brooms and circled up above Arthur, waiting for his call.

"A good, clean game, now. On my mark." Arthur said, then stuck a silver whistle in his mouth. He counted down from three on his fingers, then blew the whistle, and they rose into the air.

Ginny had taken possession of the quaffle immediately and was zooming toward their rings. Draco noticed she was being boxed in, but smiled as she threw the ball up, George catching it with practiced ease. It was then that Draco realized why Slytherin lost against the Gryffindors nearly every year: they'd had nearly the whole team practising on every holiday.

Draco flew in a wide circle around the makeshift pitch, eyes scanning for gold against the white backdrop. He pulled back on his broom, hovering well above most of the action. He grinned as he saw Hermione in possession of the quaffle, tossing it to Ginny and dodging Charlie, who was clearly about to ram into her. George appeared below Ginny and Hermione flew in a figure eight evasive maneuver, one Draco'd taught her. His heart swelled with pride. Charlie and Fleur were boxing Ginny in again, this time with Angelina moving to ram George out of the way in hopes to intercept the quaffle. Ginny made eye contact with Hermione, in front and slightly below the others. Ginny sped up, and Draco grinned as he saw Hermione reach up with both hands to catch the quaffle that was dropped toward her. She swerved to the side, away from the defensive formation above her and launched the ball into the far right ring. Draco shouted in approval as he watched it soar past Bill, who'd been at the other end of the goal posts and hadn't seen the quaffle change hands.

Draco returned his eyes to his search, flying slower than he normally would. He didn't know this land as well as he'd have liked, but that was neither here nor there. He noticed Harry was perched in one corner of the field, allowing him a near perfect view of the entire pitch. Draco's eyes swept the field for another twenty minutes. He looked at the magically displayed scoreboard and smiled when he found that his team had scored another three goals, putting them up by thirty. Charlie had gotten one past Ron, at this point.

Draco froze, then dove as he saw the tinge of gold flitting just a few feet from the ground. He saw Harry dive moments after in his peripherals, and willed his broom to go faster. Draco extended his hand, pulling up slightly to even out his rapid descent so that he didn't wind up as a pancake on the ground. He raced towards the snitch, merely a few inches from the snow, and he could hear the wind flapping in Harry's clothes just a foot or so behind him.

Less than a foot to go, Draco reached out and closed his hand around the little golden ball, lifting it high above his head in a punching motion. He'd finally beaten Harry Potter and caught the Snitch.

He looked up, just in time to see Hermione and the rest of their team hurtling toward him and tackling him to the snow just a few feet below. They collapsed in a fit of laughter and Draco knew that this would be a backyard quidditch game for the ages.


	22. Nose to the Grind

_January 7, 2003 London, England - St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries_

"So let me get this straight, Draco." Healer Macmillian said, stroking his goatee thoughtfully. "You want your work on Memory Charm reversal to be kept a secret? Including from Hermione?"

"Especially from Hermione." Draco said with a nod.

"Did it ever occur to you that Hermione may have already come to this conclusion? She's a smart girl, Draco."

"She's smart, but focused. Her task is applying a new charm to pre-existing spells and potions. I don't believe she would allow herself to pursue such a tangential endeavour. And while she may have come to the conclusion that it is _possible_ , I think she's nearly come to terms with the absence of her parents, and thus, nearly given up hope." Draco sighed.

"Thus, why you don't want her to know," the Healer concluded. "You don't want to get her hopes up in case things go wonky in the elive trials." Draco nodded sadly. "Well, if you're going to do this, I'll set up the proper contacts. You'll want to split your work between days, likely. I'll write Hermione and explain I've given you another assignment to work on in conjunction with the Amplificare Charm. I'll tell her you'll be undergoing a bit of Healer training to aid in your research, which isn't necessarily a lie; I'd strongly suggest at least a few courses from Miriam Strout, Head Healer on the Janus Thickey Ward for Permanent Spell Damage. She's probably the most knowledgeable in the hospital on memory charms. And I'd also suggest gathering as much from Oxford in one sitting as you can. You and Hermione will be returning there shortly to begin work on the etymology of the list you've compiled thus far, correct?" Draco nodded.

"I'll make a good few days of just purely etymology on Obliviate and checking the archives for an antonym, then begin working on the counter-curse from there. I do plan on equally applying the Amplificare charm. Hopefully that will allow the spell to be used on people in the Janus Thickey Ward."

"I'll get to work on it, Draco." Healer Macmillian said, standing and sticking out his hand.

"Thank you, Healer Macmillian." Draco said, shaking the bigger man's hand.

"Honestly, Draco, call me Jacob. 'Healer Macmillian' is such a mouthful." Jacob laughed and Draco grinned. He thanked the man again and turned to leave, heading back to the Ministry to hit the books.

* * *

_January 21, 2003 London, England - Office of Miriam Strout, St. Mungo's_

Draco watched the matronly woman skim over his notes, including the three Latin phrases he'd collected in the Oxford library the week before. His and Hermione's work had picked up quite a bit once they'd connected the dots between healing spells and potions and the Amplificare Charm. They'd also come to the conclusion that they'd have to divide the project into two sections, the potions and the spells. The potions would require significantly less work, as no spells would need modifying, it was just an added step at the end. They would work on those first, sending them into a mock up trial before sending it to live trials.

The spells, however, were going to take longer as they needed to break down each individual spell into its parts, analyze the parts, then reconstruct the spell to incorporate the Amplificare charm. They'd be returning to the Oxford library later in the week to begin the process for the five spells they'd collected.

Draco should be working on the spells' etymology instead of the Obliviate counter-curse; there was a deadline he had to meet for the former in just two short weeks. But Jacob had told him that Healer Strout would only see him on certain days, so Draco had taken the first available meeting time.

"This is solid work, Mr. Malfoy." The Healer said, looking up from the notes. "It seems you have an excellent start. For this work, I'd suggest attempting these three potential counter-curses on a mouse after casting Confundus on it. It will not hurt the mouse, as a Confundus Charm at best will only serve to confuse the animal. The charm that works the best in clearing the confusion should be the one you proceed into live tests with. As Confundus is another memory charm, albeit not as severe as Obliviate, the counter-curse should cover the effects of both spells."

"And if none of the counter-curses I come up with work?" Draco asked. Healer Strout merely curled her lip in a smile.

"Then you keep trying." She said, handing him his notes back and shooing him from her office.

* * *

_January 30, 2003 London, England - Hermione's Flat_

Draco and Hermione were sitting in her living room floor, surrounded by papers that carried various Latin words. It was midnight, and as they'd had to leave the library several hours ago, and still had spells and two potions to analyze before their meeting with their superiors to discuss their progress was in four days, they were still deep in their work with no signs of slowing.

"Okay, so we know from the analysis of Colloportus and Wingardium Leviosa that spells can be composite words from two separate languages, and that the placement of the Amplificare charm would be most effective as a prefix." Hermione said.

"Yes, but then we have Brackium Emendo." Draco sighed, pulling out the notes of research they had on it. "I think the placement of the charm should be between the two words, so that it modifies the mending instead of the arm. But there's no concrete evidence to support that."

"Yes there is, Draco!" Hermione's eyes widened. She'd been working primarily with the potions while he'd taken the brunt of the spell work,in an effort to cover as much ground as possible in the short time they had. As such, this was the first time they really sat down together to puzzle out the full spectrum of their work, and Draco was stuck on the last two spells he'd tried to make sense of.

"In Latin, and several other languages, actually, the placement of the words can change the meaning of the entirety of the phrase." Hermione said, excitedly. She took her pen and copied one of the spells they were working with, _Vulnera Sanentur_ , three times, with _Amplificare_ in all three positions. "Putting Amplificare in front or behind the entire spell would cause the translation to read as 'enlarge' instead of 'enhance'. However, putting the word between the two words, Vulnera Amplificare Sanentur, it translates roughly to "wound supplementally healed". That must be the placement we need." Hermione beamed up at Draco.

"Hermione, I love you." Draco said suddenly. Watching in riddle out a particularly difficult bit of spellwork was so endearing to him, it was really a little silly. He loved watching her work, and loved to see her just as excited about a new discovery as he was.

Hermione blushed, looking down to the paper.

"I love you, too, Draco." she mumbled. Draco glanced at the clock, stretching.

"What do you say we call it a night with work? It's nearly one, and we've yet to have our tea. All we have left to discuss is the potions. We can do that tomorrow and catch up in sleep this weekend before the presentation." Draco said, pulling out his wand and packing up their work in a neat stack that then placed itself on the table behind Hermione. He tucked his wand away and held out his hand to help Hermione up, pecking her on the lips when she was on her feet.

"What would I do without you?" She said dreamily.

"Probably get a full eight hours of sleep at night instead of the five we've been getting lately." He said, moving into the kitchen to put the kettle on. He filled the kettle but sat it on the counter when Hermione went quiet. He turned back to look at her.

"My nightmares have receded to the point that I only get them on nights when you aren't with me." She said, looking up at him. "Five hours of restful sleep is a godsend compared to the five hours I used to get, Draco." He had noticed she started cuddling more, but he chalked that up to her becoming more comfortable with him.

"I was thinking about something recently." Hermione said, crossing her arms over her chest. She moved to lean against the counter beside him. "You're here more often than not, and if you aren't here, I'm at your flat." Draco smiled.

"Well, yeah. I love spending time with you. Not to mention, recently it's been something of an occupational hazard." He grinned at sideways . She smiled back, elbowing him playfully.

"Well, I was thinking, there's really no reason for us to have two flats if we only really use one." She said, looking down. "So I was wondering, if you'd want to, erm, move in together?" Draco smiled widely.

"Hermione, I'd love to. But I have a few conditions." he grinned as he saw her face light up.

"Of course you do. Well, let's hear them." Hermione giggled.

"We use my bed, it's bigger and better. My leather armchair _has_ to come. And we've really got to add a bit more color around here." He smirked.

"We'd stay here? Why not move into your flat?" She asked.

"You have two bathrooms. I only have one." Draco said with a wink. "And besides, I'm not going to make you move. I _am_ a gentleman, after all."

She kissed him. She was fast and frantic at first, but when Draco's hands settled at her hips, she slowed down, seeming to realize he wasn't going anywhere. She broke the kiss and rested her forehead against the bridge of his nose and his hands wrapped tightly around her.

"One more thing, Draco." she breathed. "I- I want to wait until marriage to- you know, erm, go all the way." She said, and Draco could feel the heat in her face as she studied her feet. He hooked a finger under her chin, gently tugging her eyes back up to his.

"Of course, Hermione. I'd never push you into anything you weren't ready for." He said, placing his hand on her cheek. He smiled when she leaned into it.

"What did I do to deserve you?" She asked, but Draco laughed wryly.

"I could make a list, but I'm rather tired, and if we get started on that, we could be here for hours, days even." She laughed, then pulled him into the bedroom. He changed in the bathroom out of respect for her.

They climbed into bed together, cuddling close, their nightly tea long forgotten.

* * *

_February 3, 2003 London, England - Office of Jacob Macmillian, St. Mungo's_

Draco and Hermione sat in Jacob's office for the debriefing of the board meeting they'd attended earlier that morning. Hermione had been a complete bundle of nerves and Draco had had to force a Calming Draught down her throat before the presentation. He was shaking slightly himself, but knowing that if he failed, they could just return to the drawing board made things easier. They'd tag teamed the presentation, nearly finishing one another's sentences, and had seemed to share a common mind in answering nearly all questions presented to them.

Jacob, their immediate superior, had been in the room, along with the Head Healer of the hospital, the Head of the Committee for Experimental Charms, the Head for the Improper Use of Magic office, and even Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister for Magic. Once their presentation was concluded, they were asked to return to Jacob's office and wait for a debriefing, the verdict determining whether or not they would be able to proceed to the live trials.

Draco and Hermione had pitched that the live trials for the potions and spells be held separately, allowing them both time to devote the proper amount of attention to their work. It also would allow them to have a social life and maintain a proper sleep schedule. Most of their superiors had noticed Draco and Hermione both had a tendency to get absorbed in their work and had thought it wise of them to pace themselves like that.

Jacob entered the office and they both turned expectantly, searching his face for any signs as to the results of their presentation. His face, however, remained neutral until he was seated behind his desk. He pulled out two sheets of paper and pushed them towards the edge of the desk, a large smile falling into place.

"Congratulations, Draco and Hermione, the Amplificare Meum Charm has been verified to begin the live trial stage." Draco let out a whoop of success and Hermione seemed to relax, though she squealed a bit in excitement. Jacob waited for them to calm down before continuing.

"The first day of testing for the potions portion will be February 10th, and will take place at the Ministry, in the laboratory adjacent to the Committee for Experimental Charms office on level five. The date for the beginning of the spells portion will be scheduled after the completion of the live trials, once the modified potions have been sent to the Improper Use of Magic office for registration." Draco and Hermione nodded. Draco pulled out his new planner, writing down the date and time and circling it. Hermione and Draco each took the papers that held the additional information. Hermione checked her watch, gasping as she realized the time.

"Jacob, I'm sorry, but I've really got to run, Harry's asked us to watch Teddy tonight because he and Ginny are going out. Draco, would you mind terribly to get the rest of the details for me?" Hermione said, standing and pulling on her cloak.

"Not at all. I'll be home in a bit." Draco said, pecking her cheek before she dashed from the room.

"Well, that was convenient. I'd been trying to figure out a way to slip you the date for your presentation for the Memory Charm counter-curse without Hermione catching on." Jacob sighed. Draco just smiled. Jacob clearly hadn't been in Slytherin.

"Oh boy, I've got to do another of those? Without Hermione?" He said, groaning.

"Unfortunately. I've set it for the 26th of February. Does that give you enough time?" Jacob asked. Draco thought on it. He hadn't had much time, with the presentation coming up, to work on the Obliviate counter-curse, but he was fairly confident in his ability to have another presentation ready in just over four weeks. He nodded.

"Good. This counter-curse will ultimately be tested by trained Obliviators, so I've reached out to their department and asked for one of them to sit on the panel you'll be pitching to. If it's approved, they'll assist you with the live tests." Draco nodded again, grateful for such a well-connected boss.

"Really, Jacob, thank you for everything you've done for me and Hermione. It means so much to us." Draco stood, tucking his planner back into his bag after jotting down the date of his next project meeting. Jacob stood too, stepping around the desk. Draco stuck his hand out and Jacob shook it, pulling Draco into a half-hug.

"Just doing what I can to make the world a better place." Jacob said, releasing the younger man. "Now I believe you have a woman waiting for you at home." He grinned and Draco hurried home to see Hermione and Teddy.


	23. Firsts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Some how my ordering for chapters got messed up, but it should be fixed now. I think I forgot to post here when I updated the fic on the other sites I use because I've been updating at like 1am. Oh well, it's fixed now. 
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I don't make money from this fic, and I'm just a fan.

#  _ February 12, 2003 London, England -- Committee for Experimental Charms Lab _

Hermione and Draco had been extremely busy in the past week and a half. They’d used the week they had “off” to move Draco into Hermione’s flat, redecorating a bit and just generally relaxing. Well, mostly. The couple’s version of relaxing meant one or two hours of work a day instead of eight or nine, as they still had to write their reports, and Draco planned to collect their notes in chronological order so they could bind them and publish it as a book after the research was concluded. Hermione thought it was silly, that no one would want to read her notes, but Draco had pointed out that Armand Malfoy had probably thought the same thing initially. 

Monday, they’d started the first potion brewing live trial. Very like how the word order changed the meaning of a spell, Hermione and Draco were having difficulty finding the correct placement of the Amplificare spell in order the obtain the desired effect in the finished product. They’d brewed the Pepperup Potion first, as it was most innocuous of the 4 they’d chosen to work with. They were on their seventh attempt in three days now. 

“I’m not sure, but I think it may have worked. We’ll have to finish the potion, but it looks like it’s supposed to at this stage.” Draco said, stirring the mixture as per the instructions. 

“We can only hope.” Hermione said, looking weary. They’d expected to be finished with this, the supposed easiest potion, by now. If it was any sort of testament to how grueling the process for the rest of the potions would be, they’d be in the lab for months. 

“Actually, you know how with the Vulnera Sanentur spell, Amplificare had to be spoken before the part of the spell that we wanted to amplify? I think the same applies here. We’ll have to cast the spell as we’re adding the active ingredient.” Draco said.

“Draco, of course! You’re bloody brilliant. That will take most of the guesswork out of the brewing stage, and allow us to move more quickly through the test stages.” Hermione exclaimed. 

They’d have to test each potion a total of five times, leaving the subjects in a ward for an observation period of 24 hours between each test. Each sample would be tested on three willing participants provided by St. Mungo’s on a potion by potion basis. They’d hoped to start their observation period for the first test by now, but they’d gotten hung up with the actual brewing process. 

“So we’ve just got to let it simmer half an hour, bottle it, and let it mature over night. If it passes the diagnostic charm, we’ll be set to start the testing stage tomorrow. We’ll have to write to Jacob and let him know.” Draco said, checking his to-do list on the side panel of his planner and jotting down the reminder to owl their boss.

“So, Mr. Organized,” Hermione said, crossing her arms and smirking at him playfully. “What are we going to do during the observation periods?”

“Ideally, after we prepare the next test batch, we’ll be able to progress to the controlled tests of the spells during the observation period. I believe we’ll be able to at least knock out the test phase for Colloportus in our potions testing downtime, as it's the first spell we have which doesn’t require human testing. We may be able to progress to the beginnings of the Muffliato spell, though.” Draco said, consulting his color-coded planner. Hermione giggled. 

“Is that what you’ve been doing all weekend? Planning out how to use our time most effectively?” She said, trying to snag a glance at his planner, but oddly, he snapped it shut before she could see. She recoiled, but he regained his composure before she could question him. 

“Well, among other things, yes.” He said, grinning. “Also figuring some things out for Friday.” 

“Friday?” She asked puzzledly. She pulled out her own planner, then grinned. “Valentine’s Day. So you have plans?” She said, with a sideways glance and a blush. 

“Of course I have plans. I have a beautiful woman to impress, don’t I?” He said, dropping a wink in her direction. “But that’s all the information you’ll get from me.”  he grinned. She sighed then checked her watch. 

“Let’s get this batch bottled and go home. We can finish our reports over dinner.” Hermione said. She mostly just wanted to be able to to lounge in her pajamas with Draco in their own space, working or no. Draco must have realized this, as he nodded and got to work bottling the potion into three flasks, one for each subject.

“I can’t believe we’re actually doing it.” Draco murmured, examining the orange liquid in the flask. 

“What do you mean?” Hermione asked, bemusedly. 

“We’re actually making a difference. Making our mark on the Wizarding World.” He said, a grin slowly spreading across his face. Hermione found it infectious and soon she was grinning as well. 

“Yeah,” She said, looking at the perfectly-colored potion in his hand. “I guess we are.”

#  _ February 14, 2003 London, England -- Draco and Hermione’s Flat _

“Are you  _ sure _ we won’t be underdressed? You made it sound like you’ve reserved the best table in town for tonight.” Hermione asked Draco as she pulled her hair back in a cute, messy bun and looked herself over again. She wore a green oversized cable knit jumper over grey leggings. She finished the look with her black boots and a little makeup. Draco was actually dressed a lot more casually than he would on a normal date. He wore dark washed jeans with a white button down and a navy pullover, while his shoulder length hair hung loose around his face. Hermione thought it was hardly fair that he looked amazing regardless of what he wore, but then she suspected that he thought the same of her, from the way he was staring. 

“I’m positive,” He chuckled, leaning against the counter in the bathroom and watching her apply some eyeliner. “Besides, you should know I only have eyes for you anyway.”  Hermione felt herself blush. 

“Will you at least tell me where we’re going?” She said, finishing with her makeup and moving back into the bedroom to grab her coat. 

“You’ll see when we get there.” Draco said, laughing. He, too, grabbed his coat and they made their way out of the flat after locking up. 

“Okay, I’m going to Apparate us to the place, okay? Close your eyes until I tell you to open them. And no cheating!” Draco said, and Hermione felt butterflies in her stomach as she nodded. She closed her eyes and grabbed Draco’s hand tightly. She felt the familiar tug from behind her navel, and when she felt herself land, she was suddenly aware of a cold breeze. The must have landed outside. She felt Draco’s hands on her waist from behind her, then one hand moved to cover her eyes, to be sure she wasn’t peeking, she assumed. He guided her forward a few paces and she felt a rush of warm air and assumed they’d walked inside somewhere. Until, that is, Draco removed his hand from her eyes and told her to open them. She gasped at the sight before her. 

They were on a ridge overlooking the ocean, a beach on display a few hundred metre to the left. She could hear the waves crash on the cliffs below her and could see the tall grass sway with the light breeze, but she couldn’t feel the effect, presumably due to a stasis charm, along with some other enchantments Draco had placed around their little area. They’d arrived just in time to watch the sunset over the water, creating a watercolor painting in the sky. 

In front of her sat a small table, just large enough for the two of them. On it, their plates sat, already fixed and still piping hot, and a little vase with a single rose stood next to a taper candle and a bottle of wine, already poured into their goblets. Chardonnay, one of her favorites. Draco moved from behind her to pull her chair out and smiled at her obviously shocked expression. He helped her out of her coat, as it was plenty warm among their enchantments, and pushed her chair in before taking a seat across from her. Hermione looked down. Shrimp scampi with linguini pasta and garlic bread. Her eyes returned to Draco’s grey and she frowned. 

“How are you this…” She paused, looking for the right word. “Perfect?” He chuckled, looking out at the view and taking a sip of his wine. 

“Believe me, Hermione, I ask myself the same thing about you nearly every day.” He said, and in the fading light, she could see a little blush creep across his cheeks. 

They ate, talking about this and that. They talked about Ginny and Harry’s wedding that was scheduled for the next month. Hermione had been chosen as the Maid of Honor and as such, had spent at least one day a week with Ginny and Molly, going over all the details. Ginny had insisted that she didn’t want her wedding at the Burrow, stating she would rather have it at Shell Cottage. Hermione could understand her reluctance to be married in the same place as her older brother, especially given how that wedding had ended. 

Hermione had been worried about Draco’s reaction when Harry had informed them that he’d asked Ron to be his best man, but he just laughed it off. 

“Of course your two best friends will be the Maid of Honor and Best Man. I wouldn’t expect anything less. Besides, someone has to sit on your side of the aisle, Harry. I plan on being right up front.” He’d said. Hermione had never been more proud of him. 

Hermione looked up over Draco’s shoulder at the ink purple-black that was falling around them. She sighed, contentedly. She felt Draco studying her and smiled, meeting her eyes. 

“Do you ever wish we’d have realized sooner how, well, great we are for each other?” He asked, taking her hand into his. She thought for a minute, chewing on her bottom lip. 

“No.” She said finally. “I don’t think we  _ were _ right for each other before the war. I think we both grew up, too soon or otherwise, and became what we are today. I think we found each other when we were supposed to.” She smiled at him and squeezed her hand. 

“You know, when you put it like that, I can’t help but agree.” Draco grinned. 

#  _ February 21, 2003 London, England -- Research and Development Ward, St. Mungo’s  _

“Well. That’s it.” Draco said, removing the latex gloves he’d put on for the patient exam he’d just assisted a Healer with; he claimed it was part of the research Jacob had him doing to assist with their work, but Hermione thought he seemed to be enjoying the work, and had requested to undergo Healer training on top of their current workload. It would explain his escapades to St. Mungo’s every other day. Eventually, Hermione had confronted him about it, and he’d reluctantly confirmed her suspicions. 

“Is it another pass?” Hermione said hopefully. Draco grinned, nodding. Hermione squealed. They’d officially passed their first live trial for potions. Now they could send the documentation into the Improper Use of Magic Office for registration. The file on this potion was thick due to the sheer amount of research and documentation of the test results they’d compiled on the matter. According to Jacob, it was almost unheard of that they would be denied registration after such a positive testing outcome.

“Looks like Amplificare Pepperup can cure not only the common cold, but also strep throat, various strains of the flu virus, and even bronchitis. I’ll call it a success.” Draco said, referring to his notes before sliding them into the back of a manilla folder. 

“A success indeed!” Hermione said, hugging him. He smiled over her head, wrapping his arms around her. 

“How’s the first batch of Skele-gro coming along?” He asked her. They’d divided their duties in order to maximize their productivity. They had known from the last four test samples that their fifth was more a precautionary measure, and that they could go ahead with preparations for the next live test. 

“It should be done in about two hours. We’ll be able to administer the first test sample this afternoon.” Hermione informed him, checking her watch. She’d left the potion to simmer for thirty minutes while she flooed to St. Mungo’s to check on the test results. It was nearly time to get back to work. “You gonna pop back over to the Ministry after you get the file finished off and to Jacob?” Hermione asked. Draco wasn’t fully paying attention and Hermione had to ask the question twice more before she received an answer. 

 “Oh, no, I think I’m gonna stay here for the day. Finish the file, get all the paperwork done with Jacob, and get a start on the Colloportus paperwork.” He said. 

“Are you okay, Draco? It seems like your head's up in the clouds.” Hermione said, looking him over. His face was slightly drawn and he looked tired nearly all the time these days. 

“I’ve fine, ‘Mione.” Draco said, a smile firmly in place. “Just got work on my mind. I’ll see you this afternoon when you get back, okay?” He said, kissing her forehead. She nodded. 

“Do me a favor?” She said, a worried tone creeping into her voice. 

“Anything,” 

“Eat something. If you don’t promise me, I’ll go to Jacob and have him make you eat.” Draco laughed at that. 

“I will if you do, love. What do you say, meet for lunch around one?” Draco grinned. Hermione checked the time again, mentally calculating when her potion would be ready. Deciding that fit into her timetable, she nodded. 

“Lunch at one it is.” She said, pecking him on the lips before turning and heading for the floos.  


	24. Putting the Meta in Metaphysicka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Short chapter, but this is the closest thing you will see to a fourth wall break in the whole story. This gets really meta, as I've been having a block and found myself writing for my audience instead of writing for me like I have from the beginning.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Don't make money from this, and I'm just a fan.

_February 21, 2003 London, England - Draco and Hermione's Flat_

"Anyone ever tell you it's rude to read at the table?" Draco chuckled, placing the bag of Chinese take-away on their kitchen table. He'd known she wouldn't want to go out, and he'd been craving lo mien, so they compromised.

"Last time I checked, you do it as often as I do." She quipped back, but nonetheless she tucked her book way and prepared to eat.

"So Jacob agrees that we should send Amplificare Colloportus in with Amplificare Pepperup. I showed him the research and he says it's plenty sufficient to pass." Draco said, unpacking the food and dividing it up.

"Two completed modifications in one day? Who are you and what have you done with Draco Malfoy?" She joked. He laughed, too. He _had_ become more conscious of how he used his time; every spare moment lately had been devoted to his research for the memory charm. He'd been able to sneak away under the guise of Healer training to conduct the mouse experiment Healer Strout had suggested. He was cutting it short, as he only had five days to put a presentation together, but doing so with Hermione, and, in fact, behind her back was proving to be a difficulty.

"Didn't you know? I haven't been Draco Malfoy for a long time. At least, not the one you used to know." He chuckled.

"All I know is I love you," Hermione said, nonchalantly before taking a bite. The offhandedness of her comment threw Draco off and did something funny to his heart.

"I love you too, Hermione." He said, suddenly serious. "More than you could ever imagine."

* * *

_February 26, 2003 London, England - Conference Room, St. Mungo's_

"You'll do fine, Draco. Promise." Jacob assured him before entering the room and shaking hands with his higher-ups. Draco took a deep, steadying breath. He suddenly wished he'd brought the calming draught he'd picked up and sat down three times before leaving the house that morning. He drew himself up to his full height, plastered his signature winning smile on his face, and strode into the room, shaking the hands of all the Heads present. He stood at the end of the conference table, placing his folder on the table before him and removing the prepared overviews that he then passed among the waiting department heads.

"As I'm sure you all already know, this proposal is for a counter-curse to the Memory Charm Obliviate." He began, doing his best to meet the eyes of each person in the room at least briefly. "While researching the Amplificare Charm, it came to my attention that it, indeed could be possible, given enough amplification of the user's magic, to reverse a previously cast Memory Charm. I have since done the required research into the etymology of the Obliviate charm and have found, and have done limited testing on, a spell that I believe could be a suitable counter-curse. _Commemini_ is the incantation. As of yet, it has successfully lifted a Confundus Charm from a mouse. I plan to use the Amplificare Charm to modify this new spell. It should, in theory be able to reverse spell damage, either alone or in conjunction with other spells and/or potions. At this stage, live tests are ready to be conducted and I would require both a Healer and a licensed Obliviator to be present in order to safely conduct any research in regards to the effect the spell would have on humans. I will now accept questions." Draco took a deep breath, looking around the room.

"I must say, Draco, I am indeed impressed. The rate at which you are cranking out research, new modifications to pre-existing spells, and now completely new counter-curses is astounding." Kingsley Shacklebolt commented. "My only concern is the chances of burnout in your work; if we approve this for immediate action, I fear you will become overworked with your involvement in both the live tests for the Amplificare Charm and in the live tests for the Commemeni Counter-curse." A murmur of agreement flooded the room.

"I have a suggestion to remedy that," Healer Strout spoke up. Draco's hopeful eyes met hers. "Mr. Malfoy, you have a projected project end-date for the Amplificare charm, correct?" Draco nodded. "Then we will use that as a bases; we will approve your live tests, but postpone them until one week after the conclusion of your live tests involving the Amplificare Charm."

"An excellent suggestion, indeed, Miriam." Shacklebolt said in his gravelly bass. "I second that motion. All in agreeance, say Aye." The room reverberated momentarily with voices.

"All opposed," he asked, looking around. You could hear a pin drop. "Congratulations, Mr. Malfoy, we will send the correspondence to the correct offices and owl you with the name of the Obliviator who will be assigned to assist you. I trust we will be in touch." Shacklebolt stood, shaking Draco's hand, signalling the end of the meeting. Draco was ecstatic, but felt weary and drained at the same time. He stood as a statue as the rest of the assembly shook his hand and filed past. He came to after Jacob called his name for what must have been the third time.

"Draco? There you are. Are you quite alright?" He asked as Draco shook his head to clear it.

"I think so. What happened?" Draco asked, not recalling the last few moments.

"You seemed to be stuck inside your head for a moment. Have you been sleeping enough?" Jacob sounded genuinely concerned about Draco's well-being and that's probably what scared him the most. Maybe he wasn't getting the rest his brain needed? Or maybe it was just the work, stress getting to him. He'd have to read up on what could cause this when he got home; he'd picked up a few books on the mind and mental health during his research on the Memory Charm.

"I'm fine, Jacob." Draco lied smoothly, regaining his composure. He smiled at the man, and Jacob seemed to relax a bit.

"Well, I insist you go home and relax today. I'll owl Hermione the same; you two are almost done with the Skele-gro modifications anyhow. All there's left to do today is observation, and you only have one more test batch. I'd say by this time, Hermione will have already brewed that." Draco nodded, knowing it would only send off red flags to his superior if he argued.

"We'll pick up again tomorrow. Should be able to start on the Invigoration Draught by Friday. Thanks, Jacob." Draco said, planning out how he was going to spend the rest of his day. He wouldn't be working, per se, but also wouldn't be completely relaxed, either.

* * *

_February 27, 2003 London, England - Draco and Hermione's Flat_

Draco stared at the page in front of him. Could this be the answer? It would explain nearly everything, his poor sleeping habits, his abject loss of interest in his work at times, his need to work while not having the energy for it, his concentration problems, and of course the suicidal thoughts and actions. He sat back, staring into space.

But he didn't _feel_ depressed. Yeah, he felt anxious every now and again, but he didn't feel like he'd toppled over a cliff into a pit of despair and darkness at any moment. But, Draco supposed, maybe that would be better. Then at least he'd be able to see the pit of despair.

He looked up as he heard Hermione roll out of bed and open their bedroom door. She stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame.

"Draco, are you gonna come to bed? It's nearly three in the morning." She asked, sleepily. He'd heard her tossing and turning; he knew she slept better with him beside her. Draco couldn't answer. He had too much running through his mind, too much emotion, thoughts, words, images. His mind could properly piece together a full sentence.

Hermione must have seen something in his face that gave away the storm of information that was raging inside him, because she came over and sat next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"What is wrong, Draco? Talk to me. It doesn't have to make sense." Hermione said, softly.  
"What's wrong with me?" He laughed wryly. "Anxiety, Hermione. And depression. Together they're a nasty pairing."  
"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, brows furrowed.  
"Do you know what anxiety and depression are, Hermione? And I'm not talking a text book definition." He said, turning away from her.

"Depression is working on something that gave me purpose for months and then suddenly not having the energy to finish it. Anxiety is feeling like even though you've poured days, weeks, months into that work that it's still not good enough and no one cares. Depression is feeling like no one hears you when you talk about things you care about. Anxiety is feeling like you shouldn't talk about it at all. Depression is staring at a blank page for hours, debating what people will say about you if you try to talk to them excitedly about this one variation you attempted in a fail test, and how you could improve it. Anxiety is standing in front of a board of people and hoping they don't laugh in your face. Depression is obsessing over the one comment out of 50 that said something negative about your work. Anxiety is trying to take that comment and do something constructive with it, but obsessing over something mind-numbingly meaningless for the next six hours instead.

"Depression is wanting to give up because you doubt the value of your contribution to the word. Anxiety is being too afraid to let yourself give up." Draco sagged into the couch.

"Draco," Hermione said, sadly. "Why haven't you talked to me about this before? I could-"

"You could what, Hermione, make it go away? Make it better? It doesn't work like that." Draco said, hotly.

"I could have _listened_ , Draco. You feel like you aren't being heard, and when you are, that people don't care. I could have _shown_ you that I care." Hermione had tears in her eyes. Draco's heart broke a little. Of course she cared. He wouldn't be here right now if she didn't. He looked her over, knowing that she was only well meaning. He hugged her to him tightly, nearly afraid to let go.

"I'm going to talk to Jacob tomorrow. I think I need to see someone about my depression." Draco whispered. He hated asking for help. But asking for help had cause so many great things in his life up to this point. He wouldn't even be with Hermione if he hadn't accepted her help on the Amplificare project. He sighed, inhaling the scent of his girlfriend in his arms.

"Are you going to come to bed now, silly?" She asked softly, a slight laugh in her voice.

"Yeah." Draco said, standing and allowing her to pull him into the bedroom. She stopped, turned around, and kissed him softly on the lips.

"It'll get better. Promise."


	25. Werewolves and Wedding Bells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I don't make money from this fic, and I'm a fan.

_March 10, 2003 London, England - Draco and Hermione's Flat_

Draco sank into the couch, exhausted. They'd just finished the Invigoration Draught research and sent it into the Ministry. Tomorrow, they were due to begin work on the Wolfsbane potion, and Draco was already weary just thinking about.

Because of the limited population of free, Ministry registered werewolves, and their unwillingness to play lab rat, this test would be a little different. Draco had located, with a little help from the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, five willing participants to take part in the testing of the wolfsbane. It hadn't been easy, but Hermione had suggested a solution. Draco and Hermione pooled their resources and set up a large fund for the werewolves, which was intended to be used solely for the procuration of Wolfsbane potion. Most werewolves were too poor to afford the potion, and so it was a luxury. Hermione dubbed the fund the Remus Lupin Fund, and Draco had promised any werewolf that helped in their testing full access to it.

There would only be one test for the finished product. The nature of the potion was such that one must consume a goblet full for a solid week before the full moon, and St. Mungo's didn't want to shell out the money required to fund enough potion for five werewolves for an extended period, in conjunction with the employees the employees they'd have to pay. The finance department claimed the there was only enough funding to facilitate one test. As it was, Draco and Hermione were already providing the more expensive ingredient, aconite, themselves. The timing of their experiment couldn't have been more perfect, as the full moon was eight days away, but Draco and Hermione had been exhausted with everything happening.

Draco had regained a bit of his enthusiasm about their work since his conversation with Hermione, as they'd received two letters from the Ministry informing them that their modified Pepperup and Skele-Gro potions had been approved, as well as Amplificare Colloportus. Hermione had also reminded them that they only had three more live tests to complete to finish this project. They'd decided they'd take a holiday at the conclusion of their work, but as Hermione didn't know where she wanted to go, Draco was taking care of the details. He'd wanted to book in advance, so he set the date for the end of April, and it served as a light at the end of the tunnel for him.

Draco was also due to begin the live trials for the Memory Charm on the 24th, which he was both anxious and excited for. The trials would likely be on both animals and Oblivated humans, and Draco had his final patient lined up already and knew if that was a success, his plans to use the counter-curse on Hermione's parents was a greenlight.

And then there was Harry and Ginny's wedding, which was only five days away. That's where Hermione was, actually. She, Ginny, and Luna had to buy the bridesmaid dresses, and Ginny had procrastinated buying her own dress as well. Draco knew she'd probably be gone until that night, as Molly had offered to do any of the necessary alterations on the dresses to save money. Because of the wedding, Hermione's stress levels were through the roof, and, by extension, Draco's were too. He wasn't sure how he was holding himself together, but he knew Hermione was barely scraping by herself.

Draco let out a sigh, scrubbing a hand over his face. He drew himself up, summoning the strength to eat something, but debating going back to work instead. He paused, though, when he heard a knock at the door. He frowned, moving. He was utterly flabbergasted at the sight he was met with.

Harry, Ron, and, of all people, Blaise Zabini, stood in the hall, each holding a bag or two.. Blaise took advantage of Draco's confusion and pushed past him into the flat, Harry and Ron following.

"Oi, what are you dunderheads doing here?" Draco, said, closing the door. Harry was already taking the bags in his hand into the kitchen and setting them up on the counter. He pulled out a full meal, seemingly home-cooked, as it was in tupperware.

"Molly was worried you and Hermione are working too hard and not eating right." Harry said with a smile.

"And what about you, Blaise?" Draco asked, watching Blaise set the table for four.

"I heard Harry and Ron discussing you and Hermione in the office. Molly'd sent Ron to get Harry for the fittings for the wedding. So, being me, I was intrigued when your name fell into the mix." Draco's head was reeling.

"Wait. The office? What office?" Draco said, not following.

"The Auror office, Draco. I don't know they let people this _thick_ work on research involving healing potions." Blaise said.

"Blaise is an Auror, started the same time as Ron and I." Harry supplied. "Ron dropped out, of course, but Blaise ended up getting partnered with me about a year ago."

"Blaise, is that what you meant when you said I should have told you about my talking to Hermione, back in June?" Draco said, his mind finally catching up to him. Blaise grinned.

"There's the Draco we all know and love. Yes, that's exactly what I meant. You didn't think I lounged around all day like another entitled pureblood, did you?" He smirked. Draco grinned at that, but shook his head.

"So I suppose that's how you found that parchment." Draco said, connecting the dots to questions he hadn't really pondered over.

"Found it in a raid. Did you really think I'd shell out twenty galleons for your sorry arse, mate?" Blaise said, with a chuckle. "Potter turned a blind eye to it when I found your name on it." He nodded to Harry.

"I've learned not to question the little snake. He has his " Harry chuckled.

The men finished setting the table and sat down to eat, looking to Draco who was still standing sort of dumbly in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Well, you going to eat or not, mate?" Harry said, a bemused grin on his face. Draco moved to the table and sat down, taking in the vast amount of food Molly had sent before filling his plate.

"So what about you, Weasley? Why're you here? Thought you hated my arsie, and I don't particularly blame you." Draco said, no malice in his voice, just curiosity. Ron just shrugged.

"I figured I'd have to get to know the man my best friend is dating. Keep an eye on you." Ron said, between bites and not bothering about talking with his mouth full.

"Is this a 'keep your friends close and enemies closer' kind of thing?" Draco asked, a chuckle in his tone.

"S'pose, but you're not exactly an enemy anymore. More of just an annoyance." Ron actually grinned at that, and Draco's eyes went wide.

"Never thought I'd see the day," He murmured, then tucked into his plate.

"Blaise, you'll be at the wedding this weekend?" Harry asked, a nervous energy clearly permeating his voice. Draco had been worried about how they would fill in Harry's side; he knew that many Hogwarts teachers and Order members would be in attendance, and they'd likely sit on Harry's side, if for no other reason than the Weasley side was massive.

"'Course. I wouldn't miss my partner's wedding! What kind of _animal_ do you take me for, Harry? I suspect nearly the whole department will be there." He said, smiling. Harry nodded, a relieved expression on his features.

"Draco, I've been meaning to ask you. Would you mind being an usher along with Bill and Charlie? They can fairly well handle their family and know whom to seat where, but I'd like someone who knows about social standings to mind my side. It would put my mind at ease." Harry asked.

"Not a problem, Harry," Draco said, smirking. He knew Harry wasn't the little boy he once was, but he was still pretty clueless about the rules for pureblood society, and indeed, Wizarding society in general. He'd happily aid in avoiding any faux pas and potential disasters and allow Harry to enjoy his big day.

They ate happily, talking about this and that. It hit Draco that, truly, he wasn't alone. He had three men that cared about both him and Hermione. He made a decision on instinct.

"So, while I have all of you here, I have to talk to you about something." Draco started, looking each man in the eye. Harry and Blaise nodded, but Ron looked a little taken aback by the sudden change in Draco's tone.

"I've been working on another project with St. Mungo's. One that Hermione doesn't know about, and I'd appreciate if she continued to not know about." He took a deep breath. "I've been working on a counter-curse to the Obliviate Charm. I've also been trying to apply the Amplificare charm to it, as well. I plan on, if all my tests go as planned, to use the counter-curse to restore Hermione's parents' memories." Harry's eyes were wide, and a broad grin spread across Ron's face. Blaise was impassive.

"You've been doing this on your own? No wonder you're exhausted! You should have told us sooner!" Harry exclaimed.

"I didn't think about it. I've been trying to get a handle on everything going on, and I've not been able to think properly about things." Draco sighed.

"Well, you've got us. We'll help anyway we can." Blaise said, sitting up a little straighter.

"Actually, it would help loads to have two Aurors on my side." Draco admitted. "Hermione and I are supposed to go on vacation in late April. I need to have her old house set up and ready to be lived in by the time we get back, as I plan on returning with her parents." Blaise nodded.

"I'm sure we can find the records for Hermione's address. She was a Muggleborn, so I'm sure the Ministry had her residence on a list somewhere, and if not them, Hogwarts would. I'm positive we can find it." Blaise gave Harry a look, and Harry nodded knowingly.

"And Ron, I'm gonna need you to try and run interference." Draco said. "My last test is the 30th. Until then, I can't have Hermione asking questions. She thinks I'm undergoing Healer training, and that will work a majority of the time, but if you and George can keep her occupied while I'm working, that would be amazing." Ron nodded.

"I'll ask her round to help with some of the inventory a couple nights. Let me know when you need her out of the house the most, and I'll pop in and get her out of your hair." Ron said, matter-of-factly. "I just want to let you know, Draco, that I think what you're doing for Hermione, hell, for the world, is pretty amazing. I'm sorry I doubted how much you care about her." Ron and Draco shared a meaningful look for a moment before Blaise drew his wand and sent the dishes to the sink.

"Alright, chaps, not sure about you lot, but I could go for a spot of firewhiskey. And I hear Draco here has a private stock." Draco groaned. He wouldn't be able to drink much, as he had to work early the next morning, but he relented and let the other men at his stock, laughing right along with them as they talked about everything from girls to quidditch.

Hermione came home two hours later to a flat of half-drunk men giggling on the floor like schoolboys and wore a small smile as she realized they had finally had a stab at male bonding without her direct intervention. She rolled her eyes at the sight, but it warmed her heart.

"You boys are welcome to stay the night, as I'm not sure you'll be able to get home safely, but you'll have to sleep in the floor." Hermione said.

"Nonsense." Draco said, pulling his wand and transfiguring the chair and coffee table into small cots. "There, no floors. You three have fun in here, I'm off to cuddle my woman." Draco said, eyebrows waggling ridiculously at Hermione, who giggle and blushed as she headed to their room. The drunken men beamed at the couple before falling into their own beds and passing out.

* * *

_March 15, 2003 Tinworth, Cornwall, England - Shell Cottage_

Draco was in awe at the beauty of the little cottage by the sea. Molly Weasley had worked wonders in the backyard, setting up the altar area furthest from the house, kind of up on the hill, allowing for a better view. Most of the backyard was sand, so Molly had cast a charm to stabilize the ground a bit so the chairs and such wouldn't sink into the sand. White lilies were weaved into a curtain-like drapery on the altar, where Harry and Ginny would soon be standing.

Draco looked about, peeking around the house as the first guests were beginning to arrive. He moved over to stand across the aisle from Bill and Charlie The other Weasley brothers, save Ron, were already seated. Fleur was in the house, helping Ginny, Hermione, Luna, and Victoire get read. Molly had been a nervous wreck when she'd spied the first guest Apparate in, flitting into the house to check on the final details, and help Ginny with the last of her dressing.

Soon, a veritable sea of red hair was coming through the the back yard. Bill and Charlie had Molly give them a list of those relatives that were to sit on Harry's far emptier side. They'd marked off the first row with names on both sides of the aisle to avoid confusion. The first person Draco seated was Hagrid, who had a special seat designated for him near the back to allow those behind him a view. He didn't seem to mind, and followed Draco quietly.

Draco seated many aurors, professors, and Order members, being quite careful with who he sat where, knowing some of the social dynamics among the guests could get quite fiery. He'd nearly sat an irate old woman with grey hair (whom he later learned was Ginny's great-great- aunt, Muriel) next to Xenophilius Lovegood, but to her displeasure, before Bill intercepted her gracefully.

Finally, the guests stopped pouring through the door and Molly peaked her head out to ensure everyone was seated. The boys retreated into the house to gather a few candles before taking them out and, taking their wands out, having them float in the air where a person would sit in the first five chairs of the front row. Draco then lit the candles the Muggle way, going from candle to candle in a right-to-left fashion, and saying a name loud enough for the people assembled to hear at each.

"James Potter. Lily Potter. Sirius Black. Remus Lupin. Nymphadora Tonks." Draco heard a stifled gasp from the second row, where Andromeda was sitting. Draco made eye contact with Bil and nodded, taking a seat on the first row, beside the seats reserved in memoriam. Bill walked Molly Weasley to her seat, then returned to stand by the door to the house with his brother. A hush fell over the assembly as Harry and Kingsley came around from the front of the house, stepping into his place. Harry nodded to Bill and he opened the door. Draco craned his neck to watch as the music for the wedding processional began.

Neville escorted Luna walked down the aisle together, before taking their spots on the correct sides. Then, Ron and Hermione appeared, walking down the aisle. Draco's eyes were plastered on Hermione. She and Luna wore matching, baby pink silk dresses that hit the floor. They each held a single lily. Hermione's hair was twisted up in an elegantly braided bun, a lily weaved into her hair. She caught his eye and beamed at him. His heart melted. They reached their spots and turned to watch Teddy waddle down the aisle with a big grin on his face. He carried the real rings, as he couldn't be placated otherwise. He handed them off to Ron before waddling over to sit in Draco's lap happily. Bill and Charlie then rolled out the white floor runner before the music changed. Victoire came down the aisle, tossing pink rose petals into the air before joining her mother in the second row. Pachelbel's Canon in D began playing and the audience stood as one as Arthur and Ginny Weasley stepped out of the house and began to walk down the aisle. Ginny also has her hair done up in an elegant braided bun, with a blue hair pin and a lily strategically placed in the fiery locks. Her veil was tucked into the top of her bun, and covered her face. She held her father's arm, eyes locked on Harry. She was wearing what seemed to be a very well-taken care of family heirloom dress, perhaps Molly's, that had undergone slight modifications to fit her, but looked just as beautiful as when it was new.

Arthur walked her to the end of the aisle, and shook Harry's hand. He then took Ginny's hand and placed it into Harry's, allowing him to help her up onto the slightly raised platform before moving to his own seat. Ginny handed off her bouquet to Hermione and beamed at Harry.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you may be seated." Kingsley boomed. He paused, waiting for the assembly to finish settling back down. "We are gathered here to celebrate the bonding of two souls…" Draco really didn't pay attention to the rest of the ceremony. He was lost in Hermione's beauty. He stared at her, imagining _she_ was the one in white.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Harry mutter the last line.

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"I now pronounce you bonded for life," Kingsley announced, pointing upward with his wand and sending golden sparks into the air, which then fell around Ginny and Harry as they kissed.

Draco thundered to his feet, hooting and clapping just as loud as the Weasleys. He watched their retreating forms disappear into the cottage before quickly following after them, Teddy on his hip, to help set up for the reception.

As he entered the cottage, Draco was blindsided by Harry tackling him with a hug. Draco quickly set Teddy down.

"I know that was your idea. Thank you so much Draco. Thank you for letting me have my parents, Sirius, Remus, and Tonks at my wedding." Harry had tears in his eyes as he squeezed Draco. Draco squeezed Harry back.

"I know what it's like to have no one." he whispered. "But you are loved." Draco looked over Harry's shoulder to see a watery-eyed Ginny nodding in approval.

"Now come on, mate. You've got guests to greet, cake to eat, and champagne to drink." Draco thumped Harry on the back and he grinned to him. "Not to mention a pretty new wife to…"

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, if you finish that sentence, I swear!" Hermione said, smiling at the men's exchange. He moved to her and hugged her.

"You? Swear? Not likely." He chuckled, before moving to help with the setup.

That night was filled with music, laughter, light, and happiness. Everything was right with the world.


	26. The Professor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay guys. I'm thinking there's only going to be two or so more chapters. If you've stuck with me this long, you're amazing. It's been a majorly bumpy road, but the end is in sight. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I don't make money from this, I'm just a fan.

 

_March 18, 2003 London, England - Research and Development Ward, St. Mungo's_

"Okay, that should do it." Hermione said, sighing as she plopped down in a chair next to Draco. "The ward is fully protected, outfitted with both Amplificare Colloportus charms and steel locking mechanisms to keep any werewolves in should they transform. We also modified the one-way glass on the observation room to be shatterproof, and enhanced the locking mechanism on that door, as well. We should be all set for the full moon tonight. Are you sure about volunteering to stay overnight?" Hermione looked worried. Draco just smiled.

"Of course. I'll be fine. Besides, didn't Ron ask you to help out at the shop?" Hermione groaned.

"Yes. He and George are swamped and grossly understaffed, something about a stomach bug going around and hundreds of mail-orders coming in from kids at Hogwarts." Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'd actually better get going. You all set for the night?" Draco nodded.

"Jacob is gonna bring me some dinner before he heads out for the night. I'll probably just work on the write-ups for this test, then start on Episkey." Draco said. Hermione gathered her bag, tossed one more glance his way, as if giving him one last chance to tap out, but them pecked him on the lips and left. Draco visibly sagged in relief when he could no longer hear her heels click on the tile.

He finished preparing the last of what he'd need for that night before moving to the labs down the hall, where he was finishing up the last of his animal live tests for the Obliviate counter-curse. He smiled as he noted that, upon testing the mice's memories of a maze post-exposure to both the Obliviate charm and its amplified counter-curse, their memories had actually improved when compared to the control test results.

He worked for a few hours, being careful about the time. Eventually, Jacob tracked him down and brought him to his office to eat. They didn't dawdle long, as it was nearly 5pm and the moon was set to peek over the horizon at 6:18pm, and Draco still had to get himself locked into the ward with the wolves. Luckily, as a fail-safe, the Ministry had allowed them to allow Apparition out of the observation room, but not into. If all else failed, Draco could Apparate away. That eased his mind a bit, but he was still a little worried as Jacob slammed the bolt into place, then turned and walked down the ward, doing the same for the outside door. Draco sat back, and began working on his log for the evening.

6 o'clock came and went, and Draco noticed the werewolves all begun to feel nausea and two even threw up, but there was no change. Their eye color darkened, and they got a bit more irritable, but eventually, the werewolves just went to bed. Draco would look up every hour to ensure no change had occurred, but for the most part, he just worked on the paperwork to send in the test results to the Ministry. He'd have to complete the list of side-effects, and Hermione would keep the wolves under observation for another two days before sending in the potion, but in Draco's mind, it was a success.

* * *

_March 30, 2003 London, England - Janus Thickey Ward, St. Mungo's_

Draco's stomach was full of butterflies as he stepped into the permanent spell damage ward. This was it. The culmination of all his work, all the effort, the stress, it all ended here. His last test for the Amplificare Commemini charm would be conducted here.

They'd finished the Episkey modification just two days before, yet another weight off his shoulder. They were due to start the Vulnera Sanentur modifications on April 6th, after a short break, and Draco could see the light at the end of the tunnel. In little more than a few weeks, he and Hermione would be on a beach, relaxing, and Hermione would be reunited with her parents.

He took a deep breath to steady himself before he drew himself up to his full height and walked to where Healer Strout was fussing over a patient.

"Now, now, Gilderoy, you have to settle down." She was telling him. "Ah, Draco. Good to see you. You're sure this will work, yes?" Draco was hesitant.

"All my research and tests show that it should, indeed, reverse spell damage of the Obliviate charm. It should even enhance his memory for everything he learns after the charm is cast. However, there will likely be a gap in his memory from the time the charm backfired to the present. In a normal case, this wouldn't be so, as the spell literally causes the gaps in the memories to fill themselves in, as if they were un-Vanished. A true counter-curse. It is very powerful magic and when casted with the Amplificare charm, could be quite dangerous if attempted by someone who was improperly trained." Draco nodded to the door, where he'd left a colleague standing. "He's an Obliviator. Taught me a thing or two to look for with memory spells. He's here just incase things go sideways- not that they will, you understand." Draco caught himself, seeing Healer Strout's reaction.

"Okay. Well, get on with it then, Draco. He's as ready as he'll ever be." Healer Strout said, propping Gilderoy Lockhart up on the bed.

"Alright, Mr. Lockhart, I need you to look straight at me and _don't move._ " Draco said, standing at the end of the bed. He pointed his wand at the man, then twisted his wrist in a counterclockwise circle.

" _Amplificare Commemini._ " Draco said, clearly. Draco watched Gilderoy Lockhart shudder, then blinked his blue eyes. Draco smiled as he saw the fog behind them visibly clear.

"Lucius Malfoy?" Lockhart asked, squinting his eyes at Draco. At that Draco laughed out loud.

"No, I'm his son, Draco." He said when he could breathe again. He could hardly blame the man; Draco _did_ look like nearly an exact replica of his father when he wore his hair loose, like he had today.

"Draco?" Lockhart said, confused. "But you are just a boy! No older than thirteen!" Draco held his hands up, trying to calm the man down.

"I'll explain everything, sir, but first, I need to ask you a few questions." Lockhart glanced around nervously, as though looking for an exit, but seeing they were all guarded by Obliviators, merely sat back and nodded.

"Alright, out with it then." He said.

"What is your name?" Draco asked, consulting his list and readying his quill to record the answer.

"Gilderoy Lockhart." He huffed, clearly put out by having been asked his identity, as though Draco should already know.

"When were you born, Mr. Lockhart?" Draco asked.

"January 26, 1964." He supplied. Draco checked this with his chart, verifying it was true.

"Can you describe your wand, sir?" Draco asked.

"9 inches, cherry wood, dragon heartstring core." Lockhart stated, clearly getting a little bored.

"Just a few more questions. What year is it?" Draco knew the answer he'd supply before he did.

"1993." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Mr. Lockhart, what is your most recent memory?" Draco asked, cautiously. He'd asked Harry and Ron what had happened in the Chamber of Secrets so that he'd have an accurate story and could tell if Lockhart's memory really was functioning.

"I was in the Chamber of Secrets, battling this- this beast-" he began, clearly lying.

"Please, Mr. Lockhart, I have a batch of Veritaserum and I am not opposed to using it." Draco snapped.

"Well, you see, I was in the Chamber of Secrets. With- with Potter and the youngest Weasley boy. I'd grabbed the Weasley - Ron I think his name is- grabbed his wand, and-" He stopped, a guilty look. Draco slipped a vial from his pocket and waggled it in front of Lockhart. It was clear and odorless, but was clearly labelled. Lockhart gulped.

"I was going to Obliviate them and say the monster got them, all right?" He said. "I remember casting the spell and a large bang, then nothing." Draco nodded, slipping the potion back into his pocket. That lined up rather well with what Harry and Ron had told him of the tunnel collapsing after the spell backfired.

"Well, Mr. Lockhart, I'm sorry to inform you, but that Obliviate charm backfired on you because Mr. Weasley's wand was damaged. We have since been able to restore your previous memories with a new counter-curse. The year is now 2003, and you will likely have to undergo rehabilitation therapy before being released from St. Mungo's. Lockhart's eyebrows looked as though they were trying to lift off of his face. Draco looked to Healer Strout who immediately began fussing over Lockhart, and Draco left the woman to her job. He strode out of the ward, followed by the Obliviator by the door.

"It's a success, then?" The Obliviator asked.

"By and large, indeed. I'm impressed how well the Charm worked. I'll have it submitted to the Ministry by tomorrow at the latest." Draco said, double checking his clipboard. The Obliviator nodded and took his leave.

Draco allowed himself a smile. This was fantastic news. He wanted to run and tell Hermione that instant, but he knew the payoff would be better if he waited until they were on the ground in Australia.

* * *

_April 10, 2003 Ottery St. Catchpool, Devon, England - The Burrow_

Draco and Hermione sank into the couch in the living room of the Burrow, surrounded by friends, family, and the squeals of an excited Teddy, who was playing with an assortment of no-fire firecrackers with George's help. It was Teddy's fifth birthday, and the first chance Hermione and Draco had had to relax since Christmas. Draco had taken Teddy to Honeydukes that morning and set him free to get whatever sweets he wanted for his birthday, much to Teddy's excitement and Andromeda's exasperation. Harry had declared that after the fifth chocolate frog, the little boy was to have no more sweets the rest of the day, but of course he relented and spoiled his godson with a piece of cake when they'd cut it.

Draco wished he'd been able to get the little boy more than just sweets, but he'd been so tired, that was just about the only thing he could handle. They'd also gone shopping, and Hermione had picked up some new clothes and a new pair of shoes for the little boy who was growing like a weed. That had mostly been to distract him while Molly and Andromeda prepared his party. They couldn't have little feet running around with a cake in the oven and dinner on the stove. Harry and Ginny had spoiled him for a week straight since they'd gotten back from their honeymoon. They'd even come home a few days early because they missed him.

Draco was pulled from his thoughts by a little hand tugging on his. He looked up to see Teddy holding a flameless firecracker towards him. Draco grinned from ear to ear. He scooped up the little boy and sat him in his lap after relocating to the floor. He pulled out his wand and levitated the firecracker into the hair in the middle of the living room and covered Teddy's ears as he set it off with a flick. Teddy squealed with pleasure, giggling and kicking his feet like mad.

Draco watched that little face light up again and again and he and George took turns setting off the little explosives. Once, Hermione even cast an _avis_ charm and set a little flock of birds at George for throwing a firecracker a little too close to her ear. That set both Draco and Teddy into a fit of giggles and caused them to move the festivities outside, where George had even bigger fireworks prepped.

They watched the exploding lights until Teddy fell asleep in Draco's lap, both from the crash of the sugar high and from just pure exhaustion. Draco and Hermione handed him off to Andromeda before giving everyone their love and heading home, to the comfort of their bed, and with the promise of being able to sleep late the next day.


	27. Australia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I don't make money from this fic, and I'm just a fan.

#  _ April 26, 2003 Sydney, Australia -- Sydney Airport  _

Hermione and Draco were finally back on their feet in Australia after a grueling twenty-two and a half hours in transit. Draco was looking quite ill and Hermione was trying her best to not be smug. They’d decided they’d take the Muggle way for their vacation. However, it was Draco’s first time flying on anything but a broom, and he hadn’t been prepared for Muggle flights in the slightest. They’d just made it through customs and Draco was still slightly green. 

“Why would  _ anyone  _ put themselves through that willingly?” Draco said, trailing after Hermione, who was making her way to the baggage claim. 

“You know, I wondered the same thing when I first learned to Apparate.” Hermione murmured. 

“Fair enough,” Draco allowed, “But nearly twenty-three hours on a flying death trap?” 

“What do you call a broom?” Hermione quipped, a light in her eyes. That shut him right up. “That’s what I thought.” She said, spotting their luggage as it came into view. Hermione grabbed her small bag and Draco’s in one go and handed his to him as they made their way through the checkpoints at the immigration desk, where they showed their Muggle passports. Both had previously had a Muggle passport, as they’d been with their families out of the country before. Hermione had had to get hers renewed, but Draco’s was up to date. 

They finally made their way out of the airport, and Hermione located the shuttle to their hotel. It was a short trip, but the shuttle ride didn’t help with Draco’s nausea. When they arrived at the doors to their hotel, Hermione gasped at the view of the sparkling, crystal blue ocean less than a kilo away from them. She took in the view before she and Draco headed into the resort to check in. 

They’d be in Australia for a week. Hermione hadn’t questioned Draco’s decision aloud since he told her where they were going, though she had given him a funny look. In all honesty, she was quite happy to be in the same city as her parents. She could check in on their sweets shop and see how they were, if only as a customer. She assumed that was why he’d brought her. The view alone was working wonders to relax her, and being with Draco made the trip all the better. 

They made it up to their suite and Hermione used the key card to open the door, which made Draco raise an eyebrow and demand to see the card. Hermione would have to explain to him how it worked later, she felt it in her bones.  Draco plopped the bags on the bed as Hermione wandered over to the sliding glass door that led to the balcony. They had a view of the sea , and Hermione was in love with the balmy sea air that kissed her face when she slid the door open. 

“Hermione, love? I have something I need to show you.” Draco called from the bed. Hermione frowned, but turned to Draco to see him holding two letters in his hand. “You may want to sit down.” He said, hesitantly as he handed her the two letters. Hermione sank down on the soft bed. She quickly scanned the first letter, her eyes widening. 

“Draco- you- counter-curse- but, how?” She searched his eyes. He merely grinned. 

“Read the other first.” Draco nodded to the second letter. Hermione knew the format of the second letter well and merely got to the third line before she stopped reading. It was an acceptance letter of a spell modified with the Amplificare charm. The spell was Commemini, the counter-curse to Obliviate. 

“Draco, I don’t understand.” Hermione said, her brows furrowed.

“I created a counter-curse to the Obliviate spell, Hermione. I’ve been working on it in conjunction with the Amplificare charm since January. I didn’t want to tell you about it because I didn’t want to get your hopes up in case it failed the live trials. But it passed all the live trials and exceeded my expectations in every test. Even got old Gilderoy Lockhart back to his old pompous self.” Hermione stared in shock. 

“You’re kidding me.” Hermione whispered, half to herself. “This has to be a joke.” Draco only smiled widely, and pulled two more documents from his suitcase. The first was a picture, a Muggle one, which he handed to Hermione. It was her parents and her on her front porch. They’d had the picture made for their Christmas cards in Hermione’s sixth year. There was snow on the ground and they were all bundled up tightly. Hermione traced the happy faces of her parents. Then Draco handed her the other document.

Hermione unfolded it. It was the deed to her old house. Hermione had had to sell the house after the war. She couldn’t afford the utilities for both the house and her flat, and she couldn’t bring herself to move back there, amongst all the memories of her parents, without having them there with her. So she’d gotten a small storage unit for the things that wouldn’t fit in her flat, and had used what she could from the house in her decorating. She felt her eyes well up with tears. She knew this wasn’t a joke now. She dropped the paper onto the bed and launched herself at Draco. He must have been expecting something to that effect because he caught her with ease. 

“How?” Hermione asked. She couldn’t form a question any more complex, but Draco seemed to understand. 

“Harry and Blaise helped. They had to go to McGonagall, but they eventually tracked down your old street address. Then Harry and Blaise erm, convinced the Muggles living there that they’d much rather live in Cornwall instead. So I took out some money from Gringotts, converted into Muggle money of course, and I bought the house. Even paid for the utilities up for a year to allow your parents to get re-settled.”

“Draco! That must have cost a fortune! What are your parents going to say?” Draco smirked at that. 

“Mum suggested it actually. She sees it as her repaying you for saving my life. I told you, Malfoys hate being indebted to anyone, and Blacks more so.” Draco chuckled. 

Hermione squeezed him tightly, not wanting to let go. 

“When can we go see them?” She asked excitedly. “When can we fix this so I can have my parents back?” 

“As early as tomorrow evening, if you want, love.” Draco chuckled when Hermione’s face fell a little. “I’m entirely too tired from the journey today to even begin thinking about performing a spell of that magnitude on people that important to me.” Draco explained. 

“They’re important to you?” Hermione asked, quietly. 

“Of course they are, love. They’re your parents. Their approval of me means the world to me, just as my parents approval of you does to you, I’m sure.” Draco kissed the top of her head. “I want you to be happy. After all you’ve been through, you deserve to be happy.”

Hermione took his hand and led him out onto the balcony of their room. She’d noticed a hammock on the large balcony when she’d peeked out before, and now she climbed into it, Draco climbing in beside her. She curled herself against his chest as the warm breeze rocked them gently. 

“Thank you, Draco.” She whispered quietly into his chest. He curled his arms around her protectively. 

“Anything for you, love. And I mean that.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead and they dozed off in the warm breeze, the smell of the sea serving to relax them both into a comfortable and much-needed slumber.

#  _ April 28, 2003 Sydney, Australia -- Wilkins’s Sweet Shop _

Hermione stood nervously outside the sweets shop. Draco had his arm wrapped around her for comfort. They’d waited until nearly closing; the last children had just retreated from the store with their parents. It would be less likely someone would see or overhear that way. 

Hermione took a deep breath and opened the door, a little bell above her head tinkling to let the shop owners know. Draco followed her inside and cast a quick Colloportus on the door. Hermione froze as she saw her parents smiling at the counter. Draco recognized them immediately from the picture. He hid himself from the window partially behind a nearby shelf and took aim at the couple. He hoped the modified counter-curse would affect them both, as Hermione explained she’d used a single spell to Obliviate them in the first place. 

“ _ Amplificare Commemini. _ ” Draco watched both parents shudder, then stumble back, as if having lost their footing. They both blinked a couple times and their eyes seemed to clear up, as if a curtain was being drawn back from them. Mrs. Granger was the first to speak. 

“Hermione?” She whispered. Hermione couldn’t hold her tears back anymore. She nodded violently and her mother rushed to her hugging her tightly to her chest.

“Mum! I’ve missed you so much!” She sobbed into the older woman’s shoulder. 

“I’m not sure what happened, Hermione. Why did we forget about you?” Mr. Granger asked, joining the two women. 

“I cast a spell on the two of you, to make you forget about me. I had to in order to protect you and get you out of the country. The war in the Wizarding world, it got really bad. We lost a lot of good people. But all that’s over now.” Hermione said, switching to hug her father. “I wanted to come to you the second the war was over, but I couldn’t undo the spell. My boyfriend, Draco, actually _created_ a new spell specifically to bring your memories back.” Hermione said, nodding to Draco. Mr. Granger straightened his shoulders and met Draco’s gaze, before striding forward and extending his hand.   
“It seems we have you to thank for reuniting us with both our memories, and our daughter. I’m Richard Granger, this is my wife, Jean. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Draco maintained eye contact and returned the handshake with a firm pressure. 

“Draco Malfoy, sir. A pleasure to finally meet you, as well.” Draco smiled to both parents. “Sir, would you mind if I ask you a few questions? As Hermione mentioned, the spell I used to restore your memories was of my own invention. The only other person I’ve tested it on had severe memory loss as the result of a backfired charm, and so was not a true sample of exactly how much memory is restored when the spell is reversed.” Richard Granger nodded, knowingly.

“So you’re compiling data to aid in the review of future cases. Smart lad.” He said approvingly. “Leave it to our Hermione to date a man with a scientific mind.” He smiled to his wife. He lead the pair to the break room of the shop where they sat, after flipping the sign on the door to “closed”. 

“Right then,” Draco said, pulling out a small note pad and pen. “What do you remember?” 

“Well, I remember a program on television, some home makeover in Australia, and Jean had just called Hermione down for tea-” Richard began. 

“Quite right, we’d just sat down to tea and I’d wanted to show Hermione the neat little villa that was being shown.” Jean said. 

“Then, suddenly, I wasn’t thinking of myself as Richard anymore. And Jean was suddenly Monica in my head. My name was Wendell, and I wasn’t a dentist, but just some dead-end staffer who desired nothing more than to move to Australia and begin a new life. And Monica agreed. So we left that very moment. In short, Mr. Malfoy, I, at least, remember every detail of my life as Wendell Wilkins.” Richard seemed nearly confused by the idea. 

“As do I, as Monica Wilkins.” Jean supplied. 

“Intriguing.” Draco said, finishing his notes. “Thank you for your cooperation, Mr. and Mrs. Granger. It should help me better understand the nature of this charm.” Draco said thoughtfully. 

“Anything for the man who brought our daughter back to us.” Richard said, reaching out to squeeze Hermione’s hand.  

“That reminds me.” Draco said. “We have arrangements made for magical transport back to England at the end of the week, as we came here partially as a surprise for Hermione, but mostly for a proper vacation. If you would like to join us that way, we’d be happy to have you. If you’d prefer to fly, I’d be happy to make the arrangements for that, as well.”  Richard Granger nodded, pondering it. 

“We’ll have to figure out our financial situation here. Notify the landlord, transfer ownership of the shop, all that. We can surely do a majority of it via mail and phone once we have all the papers signed. We have a lot to catch up on, don’t we, Hermione, love?” Richard asked. 

Hermione nodded, looking to each of her parents as if they would disappear if she didn’t have them both in her line of sight at all times. 

“Hermione, it’s real. I promise. They aren’t going to disappear.” Draco said quietly. “In fact, why don’t all go out to dinner? My treat.” Draco asked. 

“Please, Draco, you’ve done so much for us in such a short period of time. Let us take you and Hermione out.” Richard said. Draco nodded, knowing it was his way of accepting all the younger man had done. The younger couple waited while Hermione’s parents closed down the shop with practiced ease. They piled into the Granger’s, or rather, the Wilkins’s little car and headed off into the night to catch up on all that had happened.  


	28. Working for a Living

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, seriously, now there's only 2 chapters left. I had too much stuff to say about things and bits and bobs to add in here and there. This chapter is a bit short, but its cute.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I don't make money from this fic, and I am just a fan.

 

_May 2, 2003 London, England - Draco and Hermione's Flat_

Hermione and Draco collapsed on the couch in their little flat, glad to be home after a week of excitement, relaxation, and joy. They'd taken an international portkey home, as Draco couldn't handle another plane trip. The Grangers weren't due to be back in England the following weekend to give Draco and Hermione a bit of time to get the house re-furnished.

Draco had decided to pursue an actual career as a Healer, specializing in mind healing and memory charm removal. As such, there was a bit more training he had to undergo with St. Mungo's that was set to begin on Monday, and Draco couldn't be more excited. Hermione was ecstatic for him, knowing by the way he talked about it that it was truly his passion.

Hermione, on the other hand, was tiring of her endless research. She was thinking about transferring to a desk job, or asking about a librarian position with the Ministry. She eyed a small pile of mail on the table beside the owls' perch; they'd had Ginny and Harry look after their birds while they were gone, and they'd collected the mail that had been sent their way during their vacation. Hermione pulled herself up and padded over to the small pile, sifting through the verification letters until she found one from Jacob Macmillian that caught her eye. She grabbed it and started opening it as she returned to the couch, resting her head against Draco's shoulder and curling her feet under her. She pulled the letter from the envelope and held it so that Draco could read it, too.

" _I'd like to meet with you to discuss advancement opportunities_?" Hermione quoted from the letter. She turned, looking up at Draco. "Do you know anything about this?" Draco shook his head, shrugging.

"Well, I suppose Jacob knows how burn-out you must feel after all that research. And you have contributed a _ton_ the hospital. I'd say the higher-up have taken noticed of my pretty little witch." Draco said, wrapping his arm around her and kissing the top of her head. "You should probably meet with him Monday. Would give us something to talk about Wednesday night." Draco grinned slyly and Hermione's eyebrows furrowed.

"What's Wednesday night?" She asked.

"Mum and Dad have invited us round for dinner. Mum was quite interested to hear about the completion of the live trials, and Dad would be more than happy, I'm sure to discuss pros and cons of any higher positions you may be offered. He is a businessman at heart, you know." Draco said. Hermione sighed. She hoped the dinner would be as relaxed as the last time they'd had tea with Narcissa and Lucius. She could only wait and see, she supposed.

* * *

_May 7, 2003 Wiltshire, England - Malfoy Manor_

"So he offered you his job?" Draco asked before taking another bite of an exceptionally prepared Shepard's pie.

"Essentially, yes. Jacob is moving up to the Board of Directors and they asked him to choose his successor." Hermione supplied.

"Did they give you any numbers to go on as to a raise in pay grade?" Lucius asked, looking rather suspicious. Hermione nodded.

"Usually, I have a firm rule about no business matters at the table," Narcissa said, giving her husband a knowing smirk, "but I will make an exception this one time, as my curiosity can't handle it. Do you have the paper, Hermione, dear?" Narcissa asked. Hermione nodded, turning to retrieve the paper with the pay grade information from her bag on the back of her chair. She found it and offered it to Lucius, who scowled and handed the paper to his wife, who looked equally disgusted. Draco frowned, reaching for the paper from his mother. He'd yet to see it, as Hermione had wanted to tell them all as one. His eyes widened.

"Those cheap bastards. They can't do that, can they?" Draco asked. Hermione would only be getting a galleon more on the hour, and they were cutting her hours and disallowing overtime. Hermione had been getting close to sixty hours a week before, and now she was limited to forty. Draco quickly did the math.

"They aren't giving you a raise at all! They're just cutting your hours and making up the difference!" Draco said, fuming.

"They can _try_ to pull this kind of stunt with other employees, but they will absolutely _not_ mess with the financial affairs of my potential daughter-in-law. I will make a point of stopping by St. Mungo's tomorrow and checking on the usage of the Malfoy charity account." Lucius said darkly. Hermione wasn't sure if she was more surprised by him acknowledging that she may one day marry his son, or by the clear threat of revoking the money used to fund several wards over her pay.

"It's really not that big of a deal, Mr. Malfoy. One hundred and twenty galleons is quite enough to pay the bills and keep me fed." Hermione said, softly.

"It is quite the 'big deal', Hermione, as your current immediate supervisor, Macmillian, makes one hundred and _sixty_ galleons in the position you've been requisitioned for; I also might add that you have quite a bit more experience in the Research and Development department, as well as in leadership in general, than Macmillian ever has done. Any reasonable employer would at the _very_ least match their current employee's salary." Lucius said. He always had a habit of sticking his nose into other people's business, but this time, Hermione thought, it proved right useful.

"So not only are they _not_ increasing my pay, they're actually _cutting_ the pay for the position?" Hermione asked, beginning to understand why Lucius and Draco were so angry.

"I'm going to walk in there tomorrow and demand higher pay or I will leave the hospital outright." Hermione huffed.

"I'll be going with you." Lucius said. Hermione frowned.

"I don't need your help." She said, tensely.

"Oh, I never doubted that for one minute, Ms. Granger." Lucius said, a light, mischievous twinkle in his eyes that reminded Hermione of Draco's when he'd been stewing on a plan. "I merely have certain assets that can provide the leverage you may require during your negotiations." He said carefully, then grinned at her. She smiled back, feeling the most Slytherin she ever had.

"The day has come." Draco whispered, smiling into his plate. "Hell has frozen over. What's that noise? I think it's the sound of flying pigs." Hermione smacked Draco's knee gently under the table, but giggled.

"I've been waiting for this day for far too long, Draco. I know what you mean." Narcissa smiled.

* * *

_May 8, 2003 London, England - Draco and Hermione's Flat_

"So then your father said, 'If you are quite certain you're prepared to lose such an excellent asset such as the mind of one Ms. Hermione Granger, I'm sure you will have no problems losing the assets that I provide to the hospital, as well.' Draco, you should have seen the man's face! He went pale, looked like he'd seen the Fat Lady starkers. Started stumbling over his words and everything. Needless to say, I was given a pay raise, no questions asked. Two galleons more on the hour, and unlimited paid vacation time." Hermione's cheeks were flushed as she brought Draco up to date on what she and his father had done about Mungo's. Draco grinned, quite proud of his woman.

"That's amazing, Hermione! I'm so proud of you for standing up for yourself. And even more proud that Dad stood up for you as well." Draco beamed.

"He's not a bad man, after all, I suppose. Well. Not _entirely_ at least. I see a lot of him in you, you know?" She smiled.

"Did I tell you Lockhart called me Lucius when I reversed the Obliviate charm? Because that happened. I think a lot of people see a lot of my father in me. Perhaps it's the hair. Maybe I should cut it?"

"If you cut your hair, I'll leave you." Hermione mock-threatened. "But you know I don't just mean your looks. You're both insanely mischievous, cunning and intelligent beyond belief. And, surprisingly, it seems you both have a bit of a soft spot for the 'damsel in distress' mentality." Draco snorted.

"Hermione, you're no damsel in distress. More like a woman feigning frailty to throw off her attacker. Are you sure you weren't meant for Slytherin?" Draco teased.

"Oh, sod off, you. You're just upset that you can't get anything past me." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Do that again, and I'll have to do something about that tongue." Draco smirked. Of course, Hermione stuck her tongue out again at the challenge in his tone. She squealed as he grabbed her, pinning her against the wall and pushing his body right up against her. He scanned her face, watching for signs of discomfort, but only found that fiery rebellious spark in her eye. He grinned, then kissed her. It had been quite some time since they'd kissed like this. Hermione's arms wound around Draco's neck while he allowed his hands to settle on Hermione's waist, pulling her closer against him as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Hermione decided she needed to be closer to Draco, and lifted one leg, wrapping it around Draco's hip. Draco moaned at the feeling of her heat against him and slid his hands over her ass, grasping it gently and earning a little moan from her, before lifting her so that both of her legs were wrapped around his waist, pressed against his growing erection, and she was pinned against the wall. Their mouths finally broke apart, but Draco didn't relent. His mouth found her neck and began kissing, nibbling and sucking at intervals all along her neck and collarbone.

"Draco," Hermione panted. He could hear reluctance and desire warring in her voice. She struggled lightly and Draco immediately set her on her own two feet. His lips found her forehead.

"It's okay, love. I understand." He smiled at her, showing her that it truly was fine. She kissed him again, much sweeter and softer than before.

"Still." She said, her eyes sad. Draco kissed her a bit rougher, until her hair was wild, a blush crept over her cheeks, and the spark in those sad eyes returned.

"Still. There's the girl I love. Sex isn't everything, Hermione. I don't need it to love you. I never have." Draco whispered, kissing the top of her head before pulling away. "Now, seafood or stir fry?" he asked, moving toward the kitchen.

"Seafood stir fry?" Hermione asked hopefully. "Harry and Gin are due over tonight. You'll want to make a bit." She said. Draco groaned, knowing how much Harry could put away. Hermione giggled and followed her boyfriend into the kitchen to help him prep the meal.


	29. Parents and Sapphires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I don't make money from this fic, and I am just a fan.

_May 14, 2003 Crowthorne, Berkshire, England - The Granger Residence_

Draco and Hermione had both taken the day off of work to visit with their parents, since it was Mother's Day. The couple had decided to make their way to the Grangers' by broom, as it was a lovely day, then later they'd Apparate to Malfoy Manor. Richard and Jean were ecstatic to see them both, and were eager to thank them for taking care of the house. Jean had baked croissants and drizzled butter and honey over them to go with their tea, and Draco was in heaven.

"These are entirely too good. I swear, it's like you're trying to fatten me up, Mrs. Granger." Draco proclaimed, popping his third croissant into his mouth.

"Fatten you up?" Hermione scoffed. "You have the metabolism of an anorexic teenage girl, Draco. I've seen you put away two boxes of fried rice and still be hungry, and literally not gain a pound."

"That's impressive," Richard commented. "I say enjoy that while you can. Once you hit thirty, it's all downhill from there." he chuckled, rubbing his belly, that was a bit pudgy.

"Mum's always had a thing for baking, since I've been little." Hermione said.

"Tried teaching 'Mione what I could, but more often than not, she'd nearly burn the house down. Usually got caught up in a book and forgot something was in the oven." Jean snickered.

"I've gotten better about that." Hermione blushed. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't you do that last week?" Hermione turned scarlet.

"Hey, at least I'm not doing it _every time_ anymore." She said, crossing her arms defensively. Draco and her parents just chuckled. Jean stood, and tried to take Richard's empty plate, but the man refused, standing as well.

"Absolutely not, Jean. You know the drill. If you cook, I clean. I'll not have you doing both." Draco grinned at that. He took Hermione's plate as well, and stood.

"I'll join you, Mr. Granger. It'd do Hermione well to have some alone time with her Mum, I feel." Draco caught the glint in Richard's eye as he nodded at the assessment. He followed the older man into the kitchen, offering to wash the dishes while Richard dried and put them away. They worked in silence for a few minutes before Richard spoke up.

"Draco, what are your intentions with my daughter?" Richard said quietly, but not unkindly. Draco took a deep breath. This was gonna be a lot harder than he'd initially thought.

"Actually, sir, I have every intention to marry her, with your approval." Draco said, forcing his words to remain calm and maintain a normal speed. Richard grinned.

"I had a feeling." He said. "How long have you known our Hermione, son?" Richard asked. Draco thought about it.

"Nearly twelve years, sir. But we've only gotten close in the past year." Richard nodded.

"She loves you. I see the same look in her eyes when she looks at you as I see in Jean's when she looks at me. And it's clear you love her as well. I don't know of many men willing to create something as seemingly complex as a new spell for the sole purpose of returning his girlfriend's parents' memories. If that's not love, well, I don't know what is." Richard said, finishing drying the last of the dishes. He turned and clapped Draco on the shoulder.

"You have my blessing, son. You'd be a welcome addition to our family." Draco beamed. All the frustrating, endless night, the days spent in a laboratory, or library had paid off with those two simple sentences.

His mother would have a fit.

* * *

_Later, Wiltshire, England - Malfoy Manor_

"You asked her father? And?" Narcissa whispered, excitedly. Draco had suggested Lucius show Hermione the library. Of all the times she'd been in the house, she'd yet to see it, and Draco had expressed that it was a shame. Thankfully, Lucius had caught that Draco had needed to talk to his mother alone and had obliged. Draco was suddenly thankful for Lucius and Hermione's mutual love of books.

"And he gave me his blessing." Draco beamed. His mother was clearly trying very hard not to squeal like a schoolgirl.

"When are you going to ask her? Have you bought the ring?" She blurted. Draco put his hand on his mother's back and guided her away from the door nearest the library.

"Mum, calm down. I've no idea when I'm going to ask her, haven't had a chance to look for rings yet, and yes, you can help me plan _everything._ At this point, I'll need it."

"All I need is a time period, Draco. How soon do you want to propose?" His mother asked.

"Within a month." Draco said quickly.

"Your birthday party." His mother supplied. "You could do it then."

"On one condition, Mum." Draco said, the gears in his head whirring.

"What's that?" She asked, used to conditions from her only son.

"We have to invite the Potters, Weasleys, and Grangers. The only place big enough to hold all of them and us comfortably is the Manor ballroom, or garden."

"A garden party it is, then." Narcissa said, nearly dismissively. Draco was nearly shocked by how easily convinced she'd been. "I'll get started on the invitations. I assume you'll want Mr. Zabini present as well?" She asked. Draco nodded.

"I'll drop by once I get the ring to have you take a look before the day of. And suggestions?" Draco asked.

"Diamonds are a girl's best friend, Draco, and lots of them. But Hermione strikes me as a girl who appreciates simplicity in design over flashy rocks." Narcissa said.

"Noted." Draco said, thinking about the things that he'd need to get done. His mother touched his arm, gently.

"You leave the planning of this party to me. I'll reach out to your Aunt Andromeda, and perhaps even Molly Weasley. I'd say it's about time we witches get over what's in our veins and start taking care of what's really important. Our families." Narcissa smiled. Lucius and Hermione returned moments later, a little confused to find Narcissa hugging a close-to-tears Draco close to her. She merely shook her head at the two.

* * *

_June 5, 2003 Wiltshire, England - Malfoy Manor_

The day was finally upon him, and Draco was a nervous wreck. His mother had told Andromeda and Molly what Draco had planned, so they tried to keep him calm and practically stress free, but that was making him stress _more_. Finally, Harry, who Draco had taken with him to pick out the ring, to ensure that Hermione would love it, walked up to him with Teddy in tow.

"Teddy, Uncle Draco isn't feeling well. I need you to be a big boy and help me to get him feeling better." Harry told the little boy. He nodded, taking Draco's hand.

"Okay. Come on, Unca Draco, let's go play outside. That _always_ makes me feel better." Draco shot a grateful glance at Harry, then wandered out into the garden with Teddy. He found an irate Molly taking a bundle of table cloths from Ginny, who'd just recently announced she was pregnant.

"Ginevra, I've told you that you need to think about the _baby_." Molly scolded.

"I'm barely a month pregnant, Mum! You can't possibly keep taking things out of my hands for the next eight." Ginny said, though she smiled at her mother's protectiveness.

"I can and I will, young lady! Now you go get off your feet this instant." Draco caught Ginny's eye and motioned for her to come with him and the toddler that was guiding him. She smiled and obliged. They found a bit of the garden that hadn't been planted yet, and Draco laughed as Teddy deposited himself in the middle of a pile of freshly-turned dirt and happily began humming as he dug in it. Ginny and Draco watched the boy dig quietly for a few minutes, sitting on a bench a few feet away.

"Nervous?" Ginny asked, knowing that the day was upon them.

"You've no idea. Harry had me watch the little runt to keep me from wearing a hole in the marble." Draco groaned. Ginny laughed.

"Observant one, my husband. Knows exactly how to keep someone occupied without wearing them down." Ginny smiled. "Where's Hermione?"

"With both of our mums. I suspect she's wrapping my presents as she wouldn't let me near the library since she got here." Ginny giggled.

"That's something Hermione would do. Stake out the library to wrap presents. So any chance you'll let me in on how you're gonna do it?" She asked.

"Let me guess: George has a bet running." Draco asked dryly. Ginny let a broad grin out.

"Really, Draco, you've spent too much time at the Burrow recently. I'm not sure if I should be upset or proud." Ginny told him, elbowing him in the side.

"That's just the hormones talking. The correct emotion is _worried_. For my sanity, that is." Draco grinned, then he sighed.

"Truth is, I don't _know_ how it'll go. I'm sort of just going to play it by ear." Draco checked his watch, then stood. "We'd better be getting back to the house, though. Everyone else will be getting here soon." They heard a loud bang and a very distinctive voice screaming. Draco chuckled.

"Looks like the rest of the Weasleys have arrived." Draco smirked. They pulled Teddy out of the dirty and Draco cleaned him up with a flick of his wand. He took the little boys hand and they walked back towards the house, to the back terrace where the tables were being set up.

As it was Draco's birthday, a few of his former housemates were supposed to be in attendance. Thankfully, his mother had had the presence of mind to not invite Pansy Parkinson, who'd been all over him in school. Narcissa had only really invited the Greengrass sisters, Blaise, Theodore Nott, and Gregory Goyle, and she had made sure to inform them of the large presence of Gryffindors. Draco honestly didn't expect Greg and Theo to show up, but as he walked into the party area, he clearly saw Theo standing with his hands in his pockets, talking with Daphne, Astoria, and oddly, Ron. Draco let himself smile as he realized that Ron was blushing a little while talking to Astoria. He stored that information away for later.

Draco scanned the room. Everyone he considered family was present, from the Potters and Teddy, Andromeda, the Weasleys - the whole clan, right down to Victoire and Dominique, Victoire had found Teddy and they were weaving in between the adults, playing tag, while Bill held little Dominique on his hip. His parents and Hermione's were talking at the refreshments table, but he couldn't locate Hermione. Suddenly, a pair of soft, small hands were placed over his eyes.

"Guess who?" He heard Hermione giggle.

"Hm. Harry?" Draco asked, a smile on his face.

"Would Harry do this?" Hermione asked, spinning him around and drawing him down for a kiss.

"Merlin, I hope not." Draco murmured. "That would make things rather awkward, what with his pregnant wife and all."

"Oi, would you two stop snogging and get over here? We can't start eating if the birthday boy isn't present, now can we?"George yelled.

"Sod off, George, we're coming." Draco said, placing another kiss on the top of Hermione's head. Draco and Hermione took their seats at one of the many round tables scattered about the terrace before what seemed to be antique silver plates, and merely seconds later, their plates were filled. Steak, broccoli, carrots, roasted red potatoes, and a lovely Cabernet Sauvignon. Lucius Malfoy, who sat at the table with Draco, his mother, Hermione, and her parents, stood, greeting all the guests as one with a raised glass.

"A toast. To my only son on his birthday. You've achieved a great many things in the twenty-three years you've had on this planet so far. Here's to your achievements, and many more to come. To Draco!" Lucius drank to his son, a chorus of approval chiming from all around them. Draco lifted his glass to his father in acknowledgement before drinking himself.

The food was phenomenal. It'd taken Molly, Andromeda, Narcissa, and Hermione nearly all day to prepare everything. They'd had help from Ponky, but the little house elf simply wasn't able to produce that much food by himself. Ponky had been able to pull the sort of magic the Hogwarts house elves had during feasts, though, and for that, alone, the women were grateful.

After dinner, the assembly had sung Draco Happy Birthday, and cake and ice cream distributed. The gather fell into quiet conversations, people idly roaming from one table to the next.

"Have you noticed Ron's been talking to Astoria Greengrass for close to an hour?" Hermione whispered with a grin. Draco nodded, but turned to Hermione, grinning.

"I didn't take you for the gossipy type." He smirked.

"It's not gossip, merely an observation." She said, blushing a little. Narcissa took notice of this little exchange.

"Come now, Hermione. There's no shame in a little gossip. It's a woman's right." There was a glint in her eye and Draco went with it. He trusted his mother's instincts.

"Well, _I_ believe a woman's right is to know her place, and stay in it." Draco said, as snobbily as he could.

"Excuse me?" Hermione said, looked shocked. Narcissa must have warned the Grangers somehow, because they didn't act shocked in the slightest.

"I said, a woman needs to know her place." Draco said again, raising his voice in mock anger. If he knew his Hermione, she'd be storming off any-

"Well, if that's how you feel, Draco Malfoy." She stood from the table, and Draco was quick to follow her. Luckily, Hermione wasn't paying attention as Mr. Granger sent him a thumbs-up.

"Hermione, wait-" Draco caught her wrist in the middle of the crowd of people, most of whom had now turned to see the commotion.

"Why, Draco? I've about had it with silly pureblood ideologies. I thought you were past those!" She said, crossing her arms over her chest with an indignant huff.

"I meant every word of what I said, Hermione. I believe a woman _should_ know her place. She should know that her place is beside the man she loves. Not in front of him, not behind him, but hand in hand." Draco said, taking her hand and getting down on one knee. He pulled a small white box from his pocket, and Hermione immediately started to cry, a hand over her mouth. He flipped the box open. The ring inside was silver, with a round cut diamond as the centerpiece with two small sapphires flanking it on either side.

"Hermione, you've stood by me when no one else would. You've been there for me the way no one else could be. Through you, I've expanded my family, I've had the courage to do so much more than I could ever imagine. Hermione Jean Granger, I can't imagine my life without you. Will you marry me?" Hermione nodded.

"Yes, yes, a thousand times yes, Draco!" She squealed. He slipped the ring on her finger and stood, embracing her and swinging her around while their families thundered to their feet, hooting and yelling their approval. When the commotion died down, Hermione looked over to George.

"Oi, you owe me five galleons." George burst out laughing. Draco raised an eyebrow at his new fiance, but she shrugged the look off.

"He bet me that you'd propose in private. I told him that you'd make a scene." She said.

"I love you." Draco murmured, moving in to kiss Hermione, but stopping short when they began to hear catcalls from the crowd.

"I love you, too, Draco." She said, giving his hand a squeeze then she was swept away by a sea of women demanding to see the ring.

Draco stood in silence for a few moments, contemplating life. He couldn't think of a better birthday present than to have Hermione as his fiance. He watched her for few more minutes before rejoining the men, who'd been waiting for him to come down from his high before congratulating him. _Bless them_ , he thought, returning to their comforting presence and relaxing a bit. The hard part was over for now.


	30. Loose Ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I don't make money from this fic, and I'm just a fan.

 

_September 22, 2003 Rame Head, Torpoint, England - Polhawn Fort_

Hermione sighed, taking in the sight of the green hills in sharp contrast with the blue ocean through the window. They'd chosen a Napoleonic fort for the venue of the wedding. Hermione loved the look of the stone walls against the backdrop of green. She supposed she was feeling a bit nostalgic for Hogwarts. The fort was a lovely venue, and it even functioned as a hotel, so it had been the perfect venue.

The months after Draco had proposed had been a blur. She'd started her new job, which actually allowed her to get a decent amount of sleep at night, since she wasn't allowed to get overtime. Draco had finished his Healer training and was now in charge of training other Healers in memory charms, specifically, Amplificare Commemini.

Hermione had asked Ginny to be her Matron of Honor, to which she immediately said yes, though they'd had to wait until the last minute to buy her dress, as she was in her second trimester and clothes had a habit of not fitting. They'd opted for a flowy blue chiffon style for both her, and Luna, Hermione's other bridesmaid.

Draco had surprised Hermione when he asked Harry to be his best man. Harry accepted immediately; Draco had made his wedding perfect, and Harry would use the opportunity to return the favor. Blaise was a little put off by it at first, but he came to reason soon enough, and accepted Draco's request to be his other groomsman.

Draco and Hermione had talked about the size of the wedding and decided they wanted it to be an intimate affair. Family and close friends. Of course, the Weasleys were considered family, and most of the Order would be invited, due to Hermione. They still managed to fill the room to bursting. Hermione stood in the hall outside the hall where everyone in the wedding party was gathered. They had just seated the last guest and were preparing to begin the ceremony. Hermione looked at her best friend, and he reached out and squeezed her hand.

"You look beautiful, Hermione. I promise, he'll have eyes for no one but you." He murmured. That seemed to be the encouragement that she'd needed as she hugged her mother, then Narcissa, and even Lucius squeezed her briefly before Blaise offered his arm to Narcissa. He opened the door and led Narcissa to her seat on the front row, Lucius following after with a proud smile firmly in place. Once Blaise had returned to the hall, Harry offered his arm to Jean, leading her to her seat as well before retreating again. Hermione heard the crowd's voices drop as, she assumed, Draco took his spot at the front of the hall. Her heart started pounding as the music began and Blaise, Luna on his arm, began down the aisle. Richard Granger held Hermione's hand, a show of support and that he knew exactly how she was feeling. Harry and Ginny were walking down the aisle now, and Teddy shortly after. Teddy was to hand Harry the rings and return to Andromeda in the second row. Once he was seated, the music changed and little Victoire pranced down the aisle, dropping little blue rose petals that matched the ones in Hermione's blue and white bouquet. She straightened her dress once more. It was a corseted, white gown with flowing chiffon skirts that billowed out from her waist. She felt like a princess as her father lifted her veil over her face and offered her his arm.

"Deep breaths, 'Mione. I've got you." He whispered as he fixed his eyes forward. She could hear the emotion in his voice. Suddenly she was facing forward in this bright room, draped with white, and a hundred people were standing, watching her. But she didn't see any of them. She only saw one. A devilishly handsome blonde, his hair pulled back loosely, in a grey tux with baby blue accents. Her eyes found his and she found herself floating down the aisle towards him. She vaguely recalled her father lifting her veil and placing her hand in Draco's. She stumbled over the vows, repeating them to the best of her ability, but when had speaking gotten so hard? And when had she started crying? She placed Draco's ring with shaking hands, and he did the same. And suddenly, her world flipped as Draco swept her into a dramatic dip as he kissed her. It was dizzying, chaotic, a swirl of lights and sounds and colors. It was perfect. Her life was perfect with him in it. She felt whole, complete.

Well, _almost_ complete.

* * *

_July 31, 2013 Ottery St. Catchpool, Devon, England - The Burrow_

"This is where _we_ come in, isn't it, Uncle Ron?" Scorpius asked. Ron nodded, a knowing grin on his face.

"Yes, indeed. Your parents lived without children for over a year, not for lack of trying, from what I've heard-"

"Ronald!" His wife, Astoria, scolded.

"Are you telling my children wild stories again?" Draco asked, coming in through the back door, Hermione in tow. They'd had to work a little later than usual at St. Mungo's that day. Ordinarily, Narcissa would have had the kids, as it was summer vacation, but she had dropped them off at the Burrow that evening as it was Harry's birthday.

"He was telling us how you met Aunt Hermione, Uncle Draco." James II said, excitedly.

"Did you really invent that Amplifi- whatever spell just for Grandma and Grandad Granger, Dad?" Rose asked, her eyes bright. Draco chuckled and nodded.

"Sure did. And it's helped a great many people since then." He said, sitting on the couch wearily. Draco hadn't changed much except for a slightly receding hairline. Hermione looked exactly the same as the day they were married, give or take a few smile lines. Around them sat their, albeit, adoptive, nieces and nephews. In the Weasley household, Draco and Hermione were as much an aunt and uncle as any of Molly's other children. In fact, Rose and Scorpius knew Molly and Arthur as Grandma Molly and Grandpa Arthur.

Ron, it seemed, was held responsible for the entertainment of the younger children. His son, Hugo, sat in his lap, while Lily, James, Albus, Rose, Scorpius, Molly II, Lucy, Fred II, Roxanne, and Louis sat in various states around the living room. The older children, Teddy, Victoire, and Dominique, were nowhere to be found. Draco figured they were probably off trying to figure out how to get into some sort of trouble. Teddy had a knack for it as much as his godfather had. That thought was disproven, though, when Draco felt and lanky arm draped around his neck. Teddy, sporting black hair and green eyes and looking remarkably like Harry, minus the glasses, of course, was sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Hey there, old man. How's work?" Teddy asked.

"Exhausting. Training fresh-from-Hogwarts hires always is." Draco sighed. "What have you been getting into, Teddy? You're face has 'I have a plan' written all over it." Draco said, suspiciously.

"I was wondering if you'd referee us in a game of quidditch? Uncle Harry told me about how you used to play as a Seeker for Slytherin."

"Again with the stories. Did it ever occur you that I like my privacy?" Draco spat, looking over to Harry who sat on the other side of the living room.

"Sorry, mate, you lost that privilege when you signed up to be part of this family." Ron teased.

"Tell you what, Teddy," Draco said, "I'm going to get our old backyard team together. If I win, Harry will referee your game. If he wins, I will. Deal, Harry?" Draco asked.

"Deal." The men stood up, heading outside where the rest of the adults were sitting at the picnic table. Hermione watched the men go, the children trailing after them, and smiled before following them.

She loved her family. There was never a dull moment with all the personalities. She smiled as she realized she wanted it to stay like this forever. She wanted to keep her family around for as long as possible. But she knew that wasn't how the world worked. So she settled for knowing that they were safe.

Draco and Hermione had published Armand Malfoy's notes for the Amplificare charm, as well as their own research notes, live test results, and letters of acceptance as spells, in a book of which only five copies were made. The first was tucked away in the Malfoy Manor library. The second was donated to the alchemy section of the Department of Mysteries library. The third was sent to the restricted section at Hogwarts. And the last two, Draco and Hermione were saving for a special occasion.

When Rose and Scorpius finished school, they planned to give them both a copy of the book and tell them about Armand Malfoy. About how he protected his entire family. About how family is what truly matters. And most importantly, how no matter how lonely you are, no matter how hard life may seem, there's always someone who cares.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So. It's done. My first fully-fledged, novel-length work. Thanks to everyone who's stuck through this emotional roller coaster with me. I'm pretty emotional about this, as this has taken nearly a month to get out of my brain and onto the page. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Until the next fic,
> 
> Caseyrochelle


End file.
